Энакин Скайуокер
неизвестно |дата смерти=4 ПБЯ (39:3) |место смерти= Звезда Смерти II, рядом с Эндором |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=*1,35 метра *1,88 м *2,02 }} |вес=*84 кг *136 кг |цвет волос=*Блондинистые *Русые *Нет |цвет глаз=*Голубой *Жёлтый и красный на Тёмной стороне |имплантаты=*Механическая рука-протез (Энакин) *протезы рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения (Дарт Вейдер) |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |принадлежность=*Семья Скайуокеров (как Энакин) *Криминальная империя Гардуллы Старшего (как Энакин) *Магазин Уотто (как Энакин) *Орден джедаев (как Энакин) *Галактическая Республика (как Энакин и Вейдер) *Орден ситхов (как Вейдер) *Галактическая Империя (как Вейдер) |учителя= *Оби-Ван Кеноби (Энакин) *Мейс Винду (неформальный) *Квай-Гон Джинн (неофицально) *Ки-Ади-Мунди (временно) *Дарт Сидиус (Дарт Вейдер) |ученики= *Антиннис Тремейн (Ученик темный джедай) *Халмер (Ученик темный джедай) *Лану Пасик (Ученик темный джедай) *Гвеллиб Ап-Ллевфф (Ученик темный джедай) *Гален Марек (Тайный Ситх-ученик) *Старкиллер (Тайный ситх-ученик) *Тёмный ученик (Тайный ситх-ученик) *Харис (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Вост Тин (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Хетрир (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Риллао (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Люмия (Ученик тёмный джедай) *Флинт (Ученик тёмный джедай) }} 'Энакин Скайуокер''' ( , сокращенно Эни) — легендарный чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, который служил Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, позже служивший Галактической Империи и командовавший её войсками, как Лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Рождённый Шми Скайуокер, в юности стал тайным мужем сенатора с Набу, Падме Амидалы Наберри. Он был отцом гранд-мастера Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая Леи Органы-Соло и дедом Бена Скайуокера. Далёкими потомками Энакина Скайуокера были Нат, Кол и Кейд Скайуокеры. Хотя, будучи взрослым, Энакин стал ключевой фигурой в Галактике, не смотря на низкое происхождение. Первые годы своей жизни он провел на Татуине вместе со своей матерью в качестве раба. В 32 ДБЯ Скайуокер встретился с мастером-джедаем Квай-Гон Джинном и Падме Амидалой, королевой Набу на которой будучи взрослым женился. Вскоре после этого Энакин победил на гонках Бунта Ив Классик, тем самым завоевав свободу у проспорившего хозяина Уотто, и, с трудом и сожалением расставшись с матерью, улетел с Татуина вместе с рыцарем Квай-Гоном. На Набу, несмотря на свой юный возраст, он отважился принять участие в битве против Торговой федерации, что, как ни странно, увенчалось успехом: Энакин уничтожил центр контроля дроидов. Вскоре после этого он вступил в Орден джедаев, став падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби. Джедаи верили, что Энакин был Избранным, который, согласно пророчеству джедаев, должен был восстановить баланс Силы, уничтожив ситхов. Однако совет сначала не хотел его обучать, так как магистр Йода почувствовал в нём опасность, но рыцарь Оби-ван убедил магистров взять Энакина, несмотря на непригодный для начала обучения возраст и его страх за мать, который мог привести на тёмную сторону.«Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» Скайуокер и Кеноби путешествовали вместе на многие задания в последующее десятилетие. В 22 ДБЯ Энакин вновь встретился с Падме Амидалой, экс-королевой Набу, а теперь сенатором от сектора Чоммелль. Ему было дано задание сопровождать и охранять Падме из-за возросшей опасности для неё во время Сепаратистского кризиса. Они оба сражались в битве на Джеонозисе, которая послужила началом Войн клонов. В разгар этих событий Энакин тяжело воспринял смерть его матери от рук тускенских райдеров. Когда Энакин узнал об этом, он отправился в лагерь тускенов, а затем с яростью убил всех, включая женщин и детей. После битвы на Джеонозисе Энакин и Падме тайно поженились вопреки запрету Ордена джедаев на браки.«Эпизод II: Атака клонов» Скайуокер сражался в Войнах клонов плечом к плечу со своим учителем и в 22 ДБЯ стал рыцарем-джедаем, после чего взял в обучение падавана Асоку Тано. На протяжении всего конфликта Энакин прославился своими подвигами, его стали называть «Героем без страха». Скайуокер и Кеноби, хотя больше не были учителем и учеником, продолжали сражаться вместе, получив признание и став грозной парой для Сепаратистов. Несмотря на всё это, Энакин нёс в себе тяжёлое чувство потери, неуравновешенность и гнев. Это стало очевидным после того, как в битве за Корусант он обезглавил безоружного графа Дуку. Затем он узнал, что Падме ждёт ребёнка, и к нему стали являться видения о смерти жены от родов (такие же, как перед смертью его матери). Неспособность контролировать свои эмоции привела Энакина к ужасной смуте: он стал подозревать джедаев, копил всё больше гнева, и вскоре пал на тёмную сторону, посчитав это единственным способом спасти Падме от смерти. Он поклялся в верности своему новому учителю Дарту Сидиусу, ранее известному как Верховный канцлер Палпатин, и стал Дартом Вейдером. Была основана Галактическая Империя, во главе которой встал Палпатин в качестве Императора, после чего Вейдер возглавил атаку на Храм джедаев. Другие джедаи были уничтожены по приказу 66. Менее ста джедаев осталось в живых , в том числе двое магистров: Гранд-мастер Йода и старый учитель Энакина, Оби-Ван Кеноби. Вскоре Вейдеру пришлось сразиться с ним на огненной планете Мустафар. Несмотря на свои новые тёмные способности, он был побеждён, и, после того, как Оби-Ван отсёк ему ноги и руку, упал прямо рядом с лавовой рекой и загорелся. Кеноби не стал дожидаться смерти бывшего ученика, полагая, что после таких серьёзных ранений он не выживет. Но Дарт Сидиус, чтобы сохранить жизнь Вейдера, заключил его в тёмный костюм жизнеобеспечения, который тому пришлось носить до конца жизни. В это время у Вейдера родились двое детей: Люк и Лея, о существовании которых он не подозревал«Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Так же стоит заметить, что Падме умерла как раз из-за него. Вернее из-за того, что он перешёл на "Темную сторону". Когда она рожала, доктор сделал весьма не тонкий намёк на это :"Все её показатели в норме, но мы её теряем. Такое чувство, что она не хочет жить". Став лордом ситхов, Вейдер обратился ужасной бедой для джедаев, так как он продолжил их истребление вплоть до 1 ПБЯ. Расширяя власть и владения Императора, Тёмный лорд всё время путешествовал по Галактике для подавления повстанческих выступлений и ареста коррумпированных имперских чиновников. Вейдер планировал произвести впечатление на своего учителя перед его свержением, и для этого нашёл, обучил тёмной стороне и натренировал "секретного" ученика по имени Гален Марек не только для обнаружения и уничтожения оставшихся джедаев, но и для выслеживания и уничтожения врагов Императора. Однако предательство Вейдера позволило Мареку перейти на светлую сторону и пожертвовать собою ради спасения лидеров Альянса за восстановление Республики, что в итоге привело к началу гражданской войны. После этого Вейдер продолжал тренировать учеников, но уже под контролем Сидиуса, в том числе Флинта и будущую леди ситхов Люмию. В 0 ПБЯ первая Звезда Смерти, великое супероружие Империи, было уничтожено молодым пилотом-повстанцем. После этого Вейдер был одержим мыслью о раскрытии личности этого пилота и провел следующие несколько лет в поисках. В итоге он узнал, что этим пилотом был Люк Скайуокер и сделал вывод, что это его сын, родившийся перед смертью Падме. Вейдер продолжал сражаться против повстанцев, втайне планировал обратить сына на тёмную сторону, сделать союзником и с его помощью убить Императора. Вскоре после битвы на Хоте Вейдер сразился со своим сыном и сказал ему, что он его отец, но Люк отказался верить. Дарт Сидиус, однако, знал о планах Вейдера и придумал свой план превращения Люка в нового ученика. В 4 ПБЯ обе стороны сошлись на Эндоре, чтобы решить судьбу галактики. Люк при встрече сдался Вейдеру, надеясь вернуть его на светлую сторону. В тронном зале второй Звезды Смерти Сидиус попытался обратить Люка, используя страх за близких и ярость в дуэли с отцом. Люк победил Вейдера, но поборол в себе тёмную сторону и объявил себя джедаем, таким же, как и отец. Тогда Сидиус решил убить Люка молниями Силы, и в этот момент внутри Энакина пал Дарт Вейдер. Он вернулся на светлую сторону, чтобы спасти своего сына. Он спас его, сбросив Императора в реактор Звезды Смерти II, но сам был смертельно ранен молниями и вскоре после этого умер - однако умер теперь как джедай, искупив свою вину, сохранив сына и выполнив пророчество Избранного. Биография До рождения (за 3963 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|right|Энакин Скайуокер, возникший в видении как лорд ситхов, которым он станет в будущем За тысячи лет до своего рождения образ Энакина Скайуокера в обличии Дарта Вейдера возник в видении мастера-джедая Ку’Анилии помимо сына, Люка Скайуокера, и потомка, Кейда Скайуокера, а также Зейна Керрика. Всех четверых позже так или иначе коснулся Талисман Муура. Видение также показало Карнесса Муура, сотни ракгулов, и пылающий город. Мать Энакина, Шми Скайуокер, утверждала, что он был зачат без отца, но не могла объяснить, как это произошло. Мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн выдвинул теорию, согласно которой мальчик был рожден по воле Силы. Также существовало предположение, что рождение Энакина было частью эксперимента лорда ситхов Дарта Плэгаса по обретению бессмертия.The New Essential Chronology Ранние годы (42 ДБЯ — 32 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|left|Энакин и [[Шми Скайуокеры прибыли на Татуин]] Энакин Скайуокер родился в 42 ДБЯ. Согласно историческим исследованиям Ворена На’ала, родной планетой Скайуокера являлся Татуин, однако сам Энакин предполагал, что он только вырос на засушливой планете, куда прибыл в возрасте около трех лет. На протяжении всего детства Скайуокер был не более, чем собственностью. Когда ему было примерно 4 года, его вместе с матерью купила хаттша Гардулла. Спустя годы Гардулла проиграла мальчика с матерью в гонках на подах тойдарианцу, торговцу запчастями по имени Уотто. Будучи одаренным ребенком, Энакин преуспевал в математике и технике, также он был смелым и предприимчивым. Мальчик часто рисковал собой, чтобы помочь другим, при этом не особо рассчитывая на вознаграждение за свои действия. Даже в столь раннем возрасте Скайуокер мог починить или смастерить что угодно. Доказательство тому — создание им протокольного дроида C-3PO и гоночного пода. И то, и другое было собрано из найденных частей и почти закончено, когда Энакину было девять лет. thumb|180px|right|Энакин Скайуокер — раб на Татуине В возрасте пяти лет Скайуокер забрался в дюны, чтобы отогнать стадо бант от охотников, хоть и почти обессилел от жары и истощения. Некоторое время спустя после торга с джавами Энакин нашел раненого таскенского рейдера и заботился о нем (даже не подозревая, что в будущем будет их ненавидеть из-за смерти матери), пока его не забрали соплеменники. Незадолго до гонок Бунта Ив Скайуокер, его друг Китстер Банай и несколько других детей едва избежали ссоры с Гардуллой. Услышав о детях, которых поймал Себульба в надежде продать их Гардулле, Энакин с друзьями переоделись джавами и прокрались в поместье Гардуллы, чтобы освободить пропавших детей-гостлингов. В возрасте примерно восьми лет Скайуокер впервые узнал о ситхах. Разбирая груды металлолома у Уотто, Энакин нашёл дроида времён одной из древних войн. Надеясь извлечь голопроектор для Уотто, мальчик случайно активировал поврежденную голограмму, заглушаемую плачем, воплями и криками, в которой упоминалось слово «сит». Ошеломленный Энакин поспешил к бывшему члену республиканского истребительного корпуса, который раньше рассказывал ему об ангелах с лун Иего. Потрясенный пилот рассказал о старых и новых войнах ситхов, которые велись 4 000 и 1 000 лет назад, об их сражениях друг с другом, которые обернулись их собственной гибелью. Он рассказал об убеждении, что один лорд ситхов все же выжил и продолжил существование ордена до настоящего времени. Скайуокер не знал, что такие слухи скоро сыграют важную роль в его жизни. Обнаружение В 32 ДБЯ жизнь Скайуокера навсегда изменилась. По случайности, во время работы в магазине Уотто Энакин встретил мастера-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна, гунгана Джа-Джа Бинкса, R2-D2 и девушку — Падме Амидалу. Девушка настолько очаровала Скайуокера, что он спросил, не ангел ли она. Девушка на самом деле была Королевой Набу, переодетой в простую служанку. Когда стала надвигаться песчаная буря, Энакин предложил своим новым друзьям укрыться в доме, где он жил с матерью. Там Джинн и Амидала рассказали Скайуокерам о своём невольном пребывании на Татуине по пути на Корусант, вызванном поломкой гипердрайва. Сочувствующий им Энакин вызвался участвовать в гонках на подах — чрезвычайно опасных соревнованиях, одно из которых — Бунта Ив Классик — должно состояться через несколько дней. Выигранных денег должно было хватить на восстановление космического корабля. Хотя Шми Скайуокер поначалу возражала, Энакин повторил ее слова о том, что «все проблемы во вселенной от того, что никто никому не помогает». После этого женщина неохотно разрешила сыну участвовать в гонках. thumb|left|280px|Скайуокер на своём гоночном поде Перед гонками Джинн заключил с Уотто пари о том, что в случае выигрыша Скайуокер получит свободу. Однако Уотто выдвинул одно условие — он бросит игральную кость, и если она выпадет синей стороной, свободу получит Энакин, если красной — его мать. Выпала красная сторона, но Джинн с помощью Силы повернул кубик синей гранью. Тойдарианец, будучи уверенным в проигрыше мальчика, согласился с результатом. Причина его уверенности была очевидна: людям не хватает быстроты реакции для управления столь быстрым транспортом. Однако скрытая в Скайуокере чувствительность к Силе, проявлявшаяся в форме ограниченной способности к предвидению, создавала впечатление, что мальчик обладает молниеносными рефлексами. В то же время Скайуокер, мечтавший стать джедаем, но мало знавший о Силе, считал свою чувствительность к Силе интуицией, которая подсказывает ему, как следует поступать. Скайуокер выиграл гонку, и Джинн смог освободить его. Однако мастер-джедай не смог выкупить Шми, и Энакину пришлось выбирать между жизнью с матерью на Татуине и судьбой джедая, о которой он мечтал. Скайуокер решил уехать с Квай-Гоном, но он пообещал вернуться, чтобы освободить мать. Даже после победы в битве за Набу, в которой участвовали Скайуокер с друзьями, ни джедаи, ни Республика не предприняли ничего для ее освобождения. Обязанности джедая не позволяли Энакину самостоятельно освободить мать, тем не менее она была выкуплена у Уотто фермером-влагодобытчиком Клиггом Ларсом, который женился на ней после этого. thumb|left|250px|Энакин в [[Вторая битва при Тиде|битве за Набу]] После отъезда в Мос-Эспа Джинн и Скайуокер добрались до королевского корабля Набу, но были атакованы ситхом Дартом Молом, который должен был захватить королеву Амидалу. Пока Джинн сражался с ситхом, Энакин побежал предупредить тех, кто уже был на борту. Корабль поднялся, и после спасения Джинна, они покинули Татуин, направившись на Корусант. По пути на Корусант Скайуокер ещё больше привязался к Амидале и подарил ей на память медальон, который сам вырезал из дерева джапор. Годы спустя Падме была похоронена с этим медальоном в руках. Прибыв на Корусант, Скайуокер предстал перед Высшим советом джедаев и прошел испытания, поскольку Джинн был убежден, что Энакин — Избранный и должен быть обучен на джедая. Способности Скайуокера укрепили уверенность Джинна, но Совет был настроен скептично. Джинн вызвался обучить Энакина после того, как его нынешний падаван, Оби-Ван Кеноби, пройдет испытания, но ему было отказано. Скайуокера посчитали слишком взрослым для начала обучения, и Совет счёл, что его прежняя жизнь помешает тренировкам. В частности, он испытывал страх и гнев, оставшиеся от жизни раба, эмоции, которые смешались с расставанием с матерью и домом. Магистры считали, что он не сможет достигнуть состояния покоя, который требуется от члена Ордена джедаев. Кеноби, поражённый невероятным содержанием мидихлориан в крови Скайуокера (более двадцати тысяч) и сильным потенциалом, поначалу согласился с решением Совета. Не имея возможности ни остаться где бы то ни было на Корусанте, ни вернуться на Татуин, Скайуокер последовал за своими друзьями на Набу с их миссией освободить планету от оккупации Торговой Федерацией. thumb|right|250px|Энакин, ставший падаваном, и его учитель, Оби-Ван Кеноби В итоге Скайуокер принял участие в Битве за Набу, в сражении на орбите планеты. После случайного вступления в бой, спустя мгновения после того, как лейтенант Гэвин Сайкс разрушил генератор щита, Энакин в одиночку уничтожил орбитальную станцию управления дроидами изнутри, выведя таким образом из строя наземные силы Торговой Федерации и предотвратив гибель армии гунганов. Тем не менее, победа была омрачена смертью Джинна, убитого Дартом Молом. Умирая, мастер-джедай взял с Оби-Вана обещание обучить Скайуокера. Совет неохотно разрешил Кеноби взять Энакина в падаваны, хотя и посчитал, что это будет слишком тяжёлый ученик для юного джедая. Тем временем Палпатин, новоизбранный Верховный Канцлер Республики, пообещал следить за успехами Скайуокера с большим интересом. Это стало началом долгой дружбы между джедаем и правителем Республики. Юность (32 ДБЯ — 22 ДБЯ) thumb|left|200px|Скайуокер, сразу после вступления в [[Орден джедаев]] Энакин стал самонадеянным и трудным юношей, отчасти в связи со своим быстрым превращением из раба в надежду Ордена джедаев. Его врожденные способности мгновенно поставили его выше ровесников, что питало его самолюбие и заставляло отдаляться от других учеников его возраста. Он часто рисовался, выступал против мнения старших и не выказывал особого уважения Оби-Вану, на которого смотрел несколько свысока. Несмотря на это, он говорил, что Оби-Ван ему как отец, и утверждал, что тот обладает мудростью магистра Йоды и силой мастера Винду. Но эти хвалы были всего лишь еще одним проявлением высокомерия Скайуокера, поскольку тот считал себя во многом сильнее учителя и чувствовал, что Кеноби его сдерживает. Его отношения с учителем были запутанными и противоречивыми, отчасти из-за того, что сам Оби-Ван сомневался, достаточно ли у него способностей для того, чтобы обучить Энакина. Разочаровываясь, Скайуокер обращался за советами к другому наставнику: верховному канцлеру Палпатину. Дружба Палпатина и Энакина продолжалась, и канцлер тешил самолюбие джедая похвалами. Возможно, такая поддержка также приводила к несдержанности Скайуокера — когда Оби-Ван поучал или упрекал падавана, канцлер утверждал, что Энакин вел себя правильно, и у юноши никогда не возникало стремления менять свое поведение. Ученик Оби-Вана Отношения Энакина и Оби-Вана начались со сложностями. Оби-Ван был не единственным, кто видел потенциал мальчика и чувствовал его опасность. Единственной причиной, по которой он взялся за обучение, было последнее желание его умирающего учителя, Квай-Гона. Он отнесся к этому как к обязанности, хотя и чувствовал, что не сможет обучить Энакина должным образом. С другой стороны, Скайуокер знал о том, что он отличался от остальных. Энакин сохранял свою индивидуальность, не желая меняться. Тем не менее, он относился к Оби-Вану практически как к отцу, которого у него никогда не было. Постепенно между учителем и учеником установились своеобразные отношения привязанности. На Корусанте Энакин не оставил своего увлечения техникой, и в залах Храма джедаев появлялись созданные им дроиды. Все еще гоняясь за приключениями, в возрасте двенадцати лет он раздобыл пару гоночных крыльев и в тайне от всех участвовал в чрезвычайно опасных и незаконных заездах, проводившихся на нижних уровнях Галактического Города. В одном из таких заездов его едва не убил кровавый резчик Ке Даив, прежде чем Оби-Ван нашел Энакина. thumb|280px|Тренировка Энакина в [[Храм джедаев|Храме джедаев под наблюдением его учителя и верховного канцлера Палпатина]] Примерно на третий год обучения Энакину и Оби-Вану была поручена первая совместная миссия по выслеживанию лидера культа, Кэда Чана. Чан, называвший себя Уни, был одним из лидеров разочарованных идеалистов и беженцев, желавших покинуть свои погрязшие в бюрократии миры. Отец Кэда, Вокс Чан, лидер культа, был убит во время расследования Оби-Вана и Энакина. Позднее Кэд простил Оби-Вана и отца-интригана за то, что они сделали. Во время следующей миссии они направились на живую планету Зонама-Секот, чтобы найти рыцаря-джедая Верджер, недавно пропавшую во время выполнения задания там. Без их ведома Уилхафф Таркин и Рейт Сиенар последовали за ними с целью использовать способность планеты к сочетанию органики и высоких технологий в постройке звездных истребителей, создавая их на непревзойденном уровне. На планете колонисты продавали «семена-партнеры», которые связывались со своими хозяевами и позволяли планете модифицировать истребители под покупателя. Энакин привлек наибольшее число семян-партнеров, чем кто-либо другой, и потому получил самый большой и сложный корабль. Он назвал свой новый биологический корабль Джабита. Когда Таркин и Сиенар прибыли, планета открыла свою разумную природу джедаям, объяснив, что Верджер отправилась с «Далекими чужаками», чтобы защитить Зонама-Секот. Энакин и Оби-Ван не спасли джедая-фоша, но смогли остановить атаку Таркина. Когда Ки Даив, ставший телохранителем Таркина, попытался убить Энакина, тот в состоянии неконтролируемого гнева с помощью телекинеза сжег кровавого резчика изнутри. Оби-Вана не на шутку встревожило такое состояние падавана. К несчастью, Энакин был захвачен в плен и доставлен к Таркину; тем не менее, Оби-Ван смог уничтожить корабль Таркина и спасти ученика. В это время у Зонама-Секот появилась возможность активировать гипердвигатель, заставивший планету исчезнуть в Неизвестных Регионах. Впоследствии Таркин и Сиенар вернулись в Республику. К сожалению, биологический корабль Энакина погиб вдали от своего создателя. После окончания миссии Оби-Ван и Энакин вернулись на Корусант. Становление джедая thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер конструирует [[Первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера|собственный меч.]] В 28 ДБЯ Энакин создал свой первый световой меч в пещерах Илума. В это время ему было видение Дарта Мола, ситха, убившего Квай-Гона. Одолев этот призрак, он, очнувшись, понял, что меч готов. В возрасте 13 лет во время выполнения миссии на Нар-Шаддаа Энакин убил т'сурра-работорговца Крейна. Это позволило всем рабам Крейна получить свободу и привело к окончанию миссии рыцаря-джедая Сири Тачи, находившейся под прикрытием. Вскоре после этого юный джедай и его учитель вместе с Сири Тачи, ставшей уже рыцарем, Соэрой Энтана, Рай-Гоулом и их падаванами, Ферусом Олином, Даррой Тел-Танис и Тру Вельдом соответственно, были посланы на миссию на Раднор, чтобы помочь в эвакуации планеты. Эвакуация была связана с утечкой смертельно опасного токсина. Он и остальные джедаи с падаванами позднее выяснили, что утечка токсина была связана с разбойниками-эйвони. Цепочка следов привела к Галену, вероломному раднорцу, который был посажен в тюрьму за свои преступления. Тем не менее, эйвони не ответили за свое преступление и не покрыли причиненный ущерб. Энакину казалось, что планета оказалась в более тяжелом положении, чем когда они туда прибыли. thumb|250px|Энакин во время миссии на [[Радноре]] Позже Кеноби и Скайуокер были посланы в разведывательную миссию на звёздный крейсер «Сияющий IX», который вёз падших джедаев Эта Рекса и Элисун Селц на суд Совета. Рыцарь и падаван обнаружили, что во время полёта крейсер был атакован большой группой майноков, поглощавших энергию электрических цепей, поэтому корабль угодил в гравитационный колодец в системе Хот и совершил аварийную посадку на астероиде Ядовитая Луна. Сигнал бедствия был послан в то время, как Селц убивала всех и каждого на борту крейсера. Рексу удалось сбежать от Селц и подружиться с группой майноков. Когда джедаи обнаружили Селц на капитанском мостике «Сияющего», она настаивала, что резня — дело рук Рекса. Кеноби отправился на его поиски, оставив Скайуокера с Селц. Нашедшийся Рекс раскрыл рыцарю обман Элисун и оба поспешили обратно к Скайуокеру. Тем временем Селц пыталась убедить падавана оставить своего учителя, но потерпела неудачу; в гневе она ударила Скайуокера Молнией Силы и сообщила вошедшему джедаю, что действительно убила всех на борту. Кеноби бросился к ней со световым мечом наготове, но был отброшен назад Молнией. Рекс отправил майноков за молнией и животные поглотили её, как электроэнергию. Джедаи покинули луну на корабле Скайуокера и Кеноби, с Селц в качестве арестанта, и вернулись на Корусант. Прошло время. Обыкновенное тренировочное задание джедаев на Рагун VI связало Скайуокера и Кеноби с таинственным человеком, чьим делом жизни, казалось, было убийство ученика и учителя. Дальнейшее расследование показало, что он родом с Нирпорта IV, собирал артефакты ситхов и был несказанно богат, хотя источник доходов оставался неизвестен. Скайуокер и Кеноби тогда участвовали в Галактических играх с целью обеспечения мира. Скайуокер обнаружил незаконные гонки на подах и, вместо того, чтобы доложить о них, решил сам принять участие. Тем временем Кеноби, Сири Тачи и Ферус Олин распутывали хитроумный план разрушения карьер нескольких сенаторов. План был разработан Максо Вистой, и Кеноби узнал от него, что гонки на подах подстроены: ведущий гонщик должен был потерять контроль над тормозами и, возможно, убить сотни зрителей. Кеноби не успел предупредить Скайуокера: падаван уже стартовал и вскоре выбился в лидеры. Рыцарь-джедай мог только беспомощно смотреть на то, как отказывают тормоза пода Скайуокера. Однако, при помощи Силы и навыков пилотирования, падавану удалось вернуть контроль над машиной и избежать трагедии. После этого события последовало дальнейшее расследование личности того человека, который ранее пытался убить их. Оказалось, что он пытался заработать на сбыте бакты. Скайуокер, будучи захваченным в плен, с помощью Кеноби узнал имя этого человека — Гранта Омега. Также выяснилось, что он надеялся произвести впечатление на лорда ситхов, убив Скайуокера. Учитель и ученик бежали, прервав процесс добычи титанита в шахте Омеги, но её хозяину удалось уйти невредимым. Сверхдальний перелёт thumb|left|170px|Энакин во время миссии [[Сверхдальний перелёт (экспедиция)|«Сверхдальний перелёт».]] До этого Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на Барлок следить за властным рыцарем-джедаем Джорусом К’баотом и его робким падаваном Лораной Джинзлер во время дипломатической миссии между Барлоком и Корпоративным Альянсом. Без их ведома, Кинман Дориана, выполняя приказ Дарта Сидиуса, обеспечил К’баоту достаточно политического влияния, чтобы дать старт его амбициозному проекту под названием «Сверхдальний перелёт». Скайуокер и его учитель были направлены в качестве наблюдателей за самопровозглашённым мастером-джедаем К’баотом и его проектом, по крайней мере, до последней остановки гигантского корабля в пределах изведанного космоса. Кеноби не одобрял руководство К’баота и неоднократно спорил с мастером по этому поводу. Однако, высокомерный К’баот не желал к нему прислушиваться и был рад, когда джедаи сошли с корабля на последней остановке, Роксули. Несмотря на противоречия между его учителем и К’баотом, Скайуокер восхищался последним и искренне считал его великим лидером. Эти взгляды приблизили молодого джедая к идее лучшей жизни в галактике под жёстким правлением Палпатина. Миссия на Андару В 27 ДБЯ четырнадцатилетнему Скайуокеру и его учителю поручили миссию расследовать исчезновение сына сенатора, которое, предположительно, имело отношение к элитной школе для детей сенаторов на Андаре. Чтобы изучить группу студентов-отступников, Совет джедаев дал Скайуокеру и Ферусу Олину задание проникнуть в школу под видом сыновей высоких чиновников. Вскоре Скайуокер обнаружил нужных студентов и завоевал их доверие. Он решил присоединиться к ним в ложном нападении на сенаторское судно, которое, по мнению Скайуокера, должно было помочь тем, кто не входил в юрисдикцию сенатора. Олин не одобрил план и предупредил напарника о возможных проблемах, однако тот проигнорировал призыв к осторожности из-за сопернических отношений с Олином. Позднее Олин внезапно исчез, но Скайуокер забыл сообщить об этом учителю. Перед началом «ложной» атаки он узнал, что нападение планировалось самым что ни на есть реальным и могло стать причиной войны. Прежде чем он смог проинформировать Кеноби, лидер группы и пропавший сын сенатора, Гиллам Тартури, сказал Скайуокеру, что тот должен умереть для воплощения их плана в жизнь. Лишённый выбора, Скайуокер разоружил Гиллама и остальных студентов, отключил лазеры на группе звёздных истребителей, которые должны были использоваться в нападении, и одновременно уничтожил десять боевых дроидов. В это время Оби-Ван вместе с Сири Тачи и Ферусом Олином прибыли на помощь Скайуокеру, но он справился сам. Уровень навыков падавана, почти такой же, как у некоторых великих мастеров-джедаев, встревожил Кеноби. Учитель был в ярости из-за того, что Скайуокер не сообщил ему об исчезновении Олина, и в первый раз накричал на своего ученика. Этот инцидент увеличил разрыв между Скайуокером и Кеноби. Жертва Йаддль thumb|250px|Энакин, [[Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби во время миссии на Маване.]] Когда Скайуокеру было пятнадцать лет, он, Кеноби, Йода и Йаддль отправились с миротворческой миссией на Маван, чтобы прекратить разрушительную гражданскую войну, которую вели три криминальные группировки. Эти банды, возглавляемые Деккой Хатт, Финой Шаан и Страйкером, вынудили остальное население скрываться под землёй. Во время миссии Скайуокер был похищен людьми Страйкера. Страйкер, которым оказался Гранта Омега, пытался убедить падавана уйти из Ордена и присоединиться к нему, сопровождая свои слова видениями особожденных рабов и матери Скайуокера на Татуине. Когда Омега убедился, что падаван не сдастся, то заставил его организовать встречу с Йаддль. Никто из джедаев не догадывался, что погружённая в хаос войны планета была ловушкой, расставленной для них Омегой. Он использовал смертельное химическое оружие, убившее Йаддль, однако, пожертвовав собой, джедай спасла целый город. Оружие было предназначено для убийства Скайуокера и Кеноби, но не сработало благодаря Йаддль. Учитель и ученик установили мир на Маване, но Скайуокер всё ещё чувствовал себя ответственным за смерть члена Высшего совета джедаев. thumb|left|220px|Гибель [[Йаддль]] Вина Скайуокера в гибели Йаддль вызвала некоторые трения между ним и Кеноби, который чувствовал себя менее чем опытным учителем для такого проблемного ученика. Во время спасательной миссии на планете Ванкор системы Узиел оба были вынуждены уладить все разногласия. Они пережили несколько неприятных происшествий, включая стычку с гандарками. Скайуокер попал под действие наркотика, названного Зоной Самосдерживания, и стал пленником учёного-фанатика Дженны Зан Арбор. Сири Тачи, Ферус Олин, Гарен Мульн и Кли Рара, получили сигнал бедствия, находясь в пути на собственное задание. Они забрали Скайуокера и Кеноби с Ванкора. Выслеживание Дженны Зан Арбор и Роя Теды Зан Арбор сбежала и не появлялась до семнадцатилетия Скайуокера. Тиро Каладиен предоставил джедаям информацию, согласно которой Зан Арбор была замечена на Ромине, центре коррупции и убежище преступников. Чтобы проникнуть на планету, Скайуокер, его учитель, а также Тачи и Олин замаскировалсь под банду воров, ищущих укрытия. Они обнаружили, что Зан Арбор связалась с Роем Тедой, правителем Ромина, и Грантой Омегой, старым врагом Кеноби и Скайуокера. Джедаев почти поймали, как началась гражданская война. Жители нижнего мира пытались свергнуть Теду, поэтому он в суматохе сбежал вместе с Зан Арбор. Они связались с джедаями — полагая, что те на самом деле преступники — в попытке выбраться с планеты. К несчастью, Зан Арбор узнала Скайуокера с их предыдущей встречи, и Теда приказал своим людям схватить джедаев. Прежде чем они приступили к выполнению приказа, прибыл Мейс Винду с подмогой и арестовал преступников. Поскольку джедаи надеялись добраться до Омеги, то отпустили пленников, рассчитывая, что их след приведёт к нему. Только через несколько недель Кеноби со своим учеником выследили Теду и Зан Арбор на Фоллине, где те наладили на заводе Blackwater Systems массовое производство наркотика Зоны Самосдерживания. Когда их обнаружили, Зан Арбор уничтожила завод и сбежала в очередной раз. Скайуокер и Олин снова были напарниками, когда след Зан Арбор и Теды привёл на Корусант. Сано Сауро, друг Гранты Омеги, и Баг Дивиниан начали выдвигать обвинения против джедаев, чтобы убедить Галактический Сенат ограничить или полностью прекратить поддержку Ордена. Голосование, на котором обсуждалась роль джедаев в деятельности Сената, на самом деле оказалось частью плана Сауро и Омеги впустить Зону Самосдерживания в систему вентиляции здания и убить канцлера Палпатина. Скайуокер и Олин, которые пытались забыть о соперничестве и научиться сотрудничать, сумели предотвратить это покушение. План Омеги был раскрыт, но слишком поздно для того, чтобы спасти жизни двадцать одного сенатора и нескольких работников Сената, убитых перепрограммированными Тедой дроидами-ищейками. Поскольку Омега и Зан Арбор больше не могли найти ему применение, Теда также был убит поисковым дроидом. После этих событий Кеноби, Скайуокер и Тачи отправились на поиски Омеги, поручив Олину защиту сенаторов и Палпатина. Встреча со старыми врагами thumb|left|250px|[[Оби-Ван Кеноби|Кеноби и Скайуокер сражаются с Грантой Омегой]]Следы Омеги и Зан Арбор привели на Коррибан четыре пары джедаев: Скайуокер и Кеноби, Тачи и Олин, Рай-Гоул и Тру Вельд, Соэра Энтана и Дарра Тел-Танис. На время преследования ученики были отделены от учителей, чтобы лучше выполнить миссию. Исследование Дрешде привело их в Долину Тёмных лордов. Из-за высокой концентрации тёмной стороны на планете, падаваны вместо командной работы начали драться между собой. Когда Скайуокер узнал об усиленной тренировке Олина, то испытал чрезвычайную ревность и, из-за всех разногласий, их миссия поиска Омеги потерпела катастрофическую неудачу. Они попали в многочисленные ловушки, которых могли бы избежать, работая совместно. Ещё до того световой меч Вельда был повреждён во время драки, и Олин решил отремонтировать его. Скайуокер, более опытный механик, заметил, что отремонтированный меч не будет работать. Вместо того, чтобы сказать об этом и починить оружие самостоятельно, он промолчал, надеясь унизить соперника. Во время битвы в одной из могил световой меч Вельда начал сбоить. Олин поменялся с ним мечами, надеясь защитить напарника. Дарра, заметив дефект оружия, прыгнула, чтобы прикрыть Олина, и была убита бластерным огнём в тот же момент. Это вызвало конфронтацию между Тру Вельдом и Скайуокером, поскольку ученик Оби-Вана был косвенно виновен в смерти Дарры. Кеноби, который подоспел как раз вовремя, был вынужден убить Гранту Омегу ударом своего лезвия. Зан Арбор вновь избежала плена и больше не появлялась в поле зрения джедаев или Республики. Взросление thumb|250px|[[Верховный Канцлер Палпатин и Энакин Скайуокер в 24 ДБЯ.]]Некоторое время спустя Скайуокер и Кеноби были посланы с дипломатической миссией на планету, желавшую присоединиться к Галактической Республике. Однако, вскоре они обнаружили, что местное население считает воровство важным социальным деянием. Во время их пребывания на планете у Скайуокера украли световой меч. Падаван, стыдясь сообщить о потере Кеноби, пытался отыскать оружие самостоятельно, но вскоре был вынужден признать поражение. Попросив учителя о помощи, он выяснил, что рыцарь-джедай знал о краже светового меча и, использовав Силу, забрал его у вора. Всё, чего он ждал, это признания Скайуокера. Кеноби и его ученик, которому тогда было шестнадцать, должны были защищать сенатора Саймона Грейшейда от покушения на убийство. Грейшейд недавно занял место сенатора от Общности, которое раньше принадлежало его кузену. Кузен Саймона, Джерамахд Грейшейд, был сброшен с крыши дома № 500 по Республиканской улице в попытке остановить принятие закона о финансовой реформе, который поддержал сенатор. Этот закон был предназначен уменьшить коррупцию, являвшуюся причиной медленного распада Сената, а через него и Республики. Сенатор Грейшейд, который получал смертельные угрозы за свои взгляды, теперь находился под защитой двух джедаев. Коммандер Залин Бей из Гвардии Сената и её люди были назначены расследовать убийство Джерамахда. Скайуокер и Кеноби защитили Саймона от бесчисленных убийц: дроидов, дага Келуды и принцессы Тсиан, информация о которой была засекречена благодаря дипломатическому иммунитету. Несмотря на эти трудности, Тсиан была арестована, а Келуда убит. Сагоро Аутем и Исару Омин продолжили расследование убийства сенатора и обнаружили несколько тревожных фактов. Брат Сагоро, Венко, убил Джерамахда и убедил сына Сагоро, Реймета, помочь ему в убийстве другого сановника — Саймона. Эта попытка провалилась. Сагоро позволил сыну сбежать, но, к сожалению, Омин обнаружил его предвзятость слишком поздно и, не успев схватить Реймета, арестовал своего напарника. Мужчина взял на себя вину сына и был исключен из Гвардии Сената. Поскольку было установлено, что причиной убийства и покушения на убийство оказался закон о финансовой реформе, за него так и не проголосовали. Некоторые утверждали, что именно из-за этого большое количество планет вскоре объединилось в Конфедерацию независимых систем, и что закон, будучи принятым, мог предотвратить Войны клонов. Взрослая жизнь (22 ДБЯ) thumb|left|250px|Баррисс Оффи, Луминара Ундули, Оби-Ван и Энакин на Ансионе. В 22 ДБЯ, когда Скайуокеру было 19 лет, он, Кеноби, Луминара Ундули и её ученица Бэррисс Оффи отправились на Ансион с целью уладить пограничный спор, который мог привести к переходу стратегически важной планеты во владение Конфедерации. Если бы Ансион пал, за ним последовало бы великое множество других миров. Джедаи пообещали представителям городского населения убедить кочевников алвари дать разрешение на расширение за счёт степей. Взамен планета должна была остаться в составе Республики. Едва ли они знали, что конфликт был инициирован и искусственно поддерживался президентом Коммерческой гильдии Шу Май. Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Оффи и Ундули от толпы убийц. Усилиями Шу Май и её фаворита Соергга Хатта, джедаям пришлось находиться в постоянной готовности к встрече с наёмными убийцами. Двое из них, Булган и Киакхта, похитили Оффи, но, когда падаван исцелила их раны, стали проводниками джедаев в кланах кочевников. thumb|280px|Энакин и Оби-Ван в долине Ансиона. Однажды джедаям пришлось развлекать хозяев по собственному усмотрению, и Скайуокер впечатлил ансионцев исполнением старинной песни. Джедаи установили контакт с верховным кланом Борокии, глава которого потребовал добыть клок шерсти редкого местного животного, после чего согласился с предложением джедаев ― при условии, что те помогут в борьбе против клана Джануул. Скайуокер был шокирован скорым согласием Кеноби, но у него был план. Перед самым началом битвы джедаи заняли позицию строго между воюющими сторонами, призывая их к сотрудничеству во благо всей планеты. Кеноби, Скайуокер, Ундули и Оффи впоследствии были атакованы обоими кланами, но, искусно парируя удары и уничтожая оружие, победили их абсолютно без потерь. Представители кланов, посовещавшись, решили заключить перемирие ― по крайней мере, на то время, что джедаи находятся на планете. Джедаи вернулись в столицу, чтобы проинформировать Сообщество, контролирующее судьбу планеты, об успехе. Ансион остался в составе Республики благодаря усилиям Скайуокера и его компаньонов. Участие Шу Май в этом деле так и осталось нераскрытым благодаря её статусу президента. Воссоединение с Амидалой За день до двадцатилетия Скайуокера, на Падме Амидалу, теперь сенатора от сектора Чоммелль, совершила покушение охотница за головами Зам Уэселл. Скайуокер был лично назначен защищать и сопровождать Амидалу на её родной мир. Чтобы избежать лишнего внимания они путешествовали под видом беженцев. Скайуокер не видел Амидалу десять лет, хотя думал о ней ежедневно с момента расставания на Набу. Его детская симпатия к ней выросла в очень сильное влечение. В беседах Скайуокер говорил о своей привязанности к Амидале, о недовольстве учебными методами Кеноби, недоверии к политическому процессу и о необходимости появления одного сильного лидера. За короткое время его влечение переросло в любовь, и Амидала, поначалу отталкивавшая его из чувства долга, скоро ответила взаимностью. thumb|250px|Энакин и [[падме Амидала|Падме в Озёрном краю.]] В Озёрном краю они отбросили свои убеждения и впервые поцеловались. Оба казались очарованными друг другом, несмотря на разницу в социальном положении. Но Амидала первой пришла в себя, и, в то время, как Скайуокер был сосредоточен на собственных чувствах и жизни в настоящем, полагая, что отношения можно сохранить в тайне, она больше думала о своих обязанностях и долге. Она была достаточно дальновидной, чтобы понимать: их положение не позволяет иметь близкие отношения. Они нарушали древнюю традицию Ордена, согласно которой единственной привязанностью джедая должна была являться Сила. Возвращение на Татуин Ещё за несколько месяцев до встречи с Амидалой Скайуокер страдал от постоянных ночных кошмаров, в которых видел свою мать. Из-за этого он нарушил приказ защищать Амидалу, забрав её с собой на Татуин, чтобы найти Шми. Приземлившись, Скайуокер сразу же направился в магазин Уотто и узнал, что фермер Клигг Ларс освободил Шми и женился на не. Когда выяснилось, что она была похищена тускенскими рейдерами, Скайуокер взял свуп-байк Оуэна Ларса и немедленно отправился за ней. Той же ночью юный джедай обнаружил тускенский лагерь и, использовав своё чутьё, нашёл палатку, в которой удерживали его мать. Он освободил её от оков, но было слишком поздно. Измученная, лишённая сна и воды, Шми Скайуокер умерла у него на руках, но всё же увидела сына в последний раз. thumb|left|280px|Энакин несёт тело [[Шми Скайуокер|матери.]] Скайуокер позволил шоку от смерти матери перерасти во взрыв так долго сдерживаемого гнева и эгоизма. Молодой джедай впал в неистовство, вырезав всех обитателей лагеря ― даже, как он позже признался Амидале, детей и женщин. Некоторые джедаи, включая Йоду и погибшего Квай-Гона Джинна, ощутили шок от этой резни так же сильно, как и мощное присутствие Скайуокера, опасно граничившее с тёмной стороной. Когда Скайуокер рассказывал Амидале об убийстве племени, то поначалу пытался оправдать свои действия, но потом осознал, что является джедаем и почувствовал раскаяние. Сенатора взволновал такой поступок, но её чувства к юноше были слишком сильными, чтобы позволить ей объективно отреагировать на ситуацию. Она попыталась успокоить Скайуокера и никому не рассказала о его ужасном деянии. В гневе и сожалении джедай опрометчиво заявил, что однажды в его власти будет уберечь людей от смерти. Битва на Джеонозисе thumb|280px|Скайуокер, [[Падме Амидала|Амидала, Винду, Кеноби и другие джедаи во время битвы на Джеонозисе]] На Татуине Скайуокер узнал, что Кеноби взят в заложники дроидами Конфедерации, созданными джеонозийцами. Он решил ответственно подойти к выполнению приказа мастера Винду защищать Амидалу всеми силами и остаться на Татуине ― нетипичное для Скайуокера поведение, продиктованное неуверенностью в себе после случая с матерью. Однако Амидала убедила джедая, что спасение учителя было бы правильным действием, и они полетели на Джеонозис. Уже на планете Скайуокер и Амидала проникли на завод по производству дроидов, но были схвачены и приговорены к смерти на гладиаторской арене. Перед лицом судьбы они наконец признались друг другу в любви и поцеловались ― в последний раз, как им казалось. Своевременное вмешательство джедаев и солдат-клонов позволило им освободиться, чтобы затем принять участие в сражении. thumb|left|250px|Дуэль Скайуокера и [[Дуку|графа Дуку]] Скайуокер и Кеноби преследовали графа Дуку, тайного руководителя Конфедерации и, что было неизвестно джедаям, лорда ситхов. Они гнались за ним через огромные пустыни Джеонозиса, пока ситх не привёл их в ангар. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Дуку, Скайуокер ослушался совета учителя и предпринял лобовую атаку на ситха. Это был опрометчивый шаг: Дуку использовал молнию Силы, далеко отбросив падавана и оставив лежать без сознания. Кеноби отважно вступил в бой, но его навыки не могли равняться с мощностью и опытностью Дуку, поэтому он скоро был ранен в руку и в ногу и выведен из битвы. Скайуокер пришёл в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы отклонить удар, который мог стать смертельным для Кеноби. thumb|248px|Энакин лишается руки в поединке с графом Дуку Призвав на помощь Силу, он использовал прыжок и заблокировал световой меч Дуку. Оби-Ван кинул свой световой меч падавану. Двумя мечами Скайуокер предпринял серию стремительных атак, которые сначала застали ситха врасплох. Однако, несмотря на тактическое преимущество, обеспеченное вторым световым мечом, бой долго не продлился. Без усиленной подготовки, владение Скайуокера техникой Джар’Кай было недостаточно искусным, чтобы пробить защиту Дуку, и, в конечном счёте, ситх смог вывести из строя зелёное лезвие, оставив джедая только с синим. Великое мастерство Дуку во владении формой Макаши позволило ему подавить сопротивление Скайуокера и выиграть дуэль, отрубив падавану правую руку. После того, как их спас Йода, Кеноби, Скайуокер и Амидала были отправлены на лечение в Храм джедаев.«Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» Женитьба на Падме Амидале thumb|left|250px|Тайная [[Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы|свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы]] После того, как Скайуокеру имплантировали механическую руку, созданную Верховным целителем Вокарой Че, он остался в Залах исцеления для адаптации. Тем временем Йода направил Кеноби к Амидале, чтобы убедить её прекратить отношения с Избранным. Солгав, она согласилась, но попросила разрешения сделать это самостоятельно. Амидала предложила, чтобы Скайуокер сопровождал её обратно на Набу, и во время поездки она собиралась порвать с ним. Однако, эскорт был всего лишь прикрытием. Скайуокер и Амидала поженились, хотя это и противоречило Кодексу джедаев. Тайная свадебная церемония прошла в Варыкино на Набу, обвенчал их набуанский священник Максирон Аголерга. Единственными свидетелями были дроиды C-3PO и R2-D2. После этого молодожёны старательно хранили тайну о своём незаконном союзе. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ — 19 ДБЯ) thumb|right|200px|Скайуокер и Кеноби сражаются в начале Войн Клонов. С началом Войн Клонов Энакин начал путь становления великим героем. Он был неповторимым пилотом космического истребителя, который провел множество успешных космический операций, в том числе близ Камино, Баламака, Рилота и т. д., с каждым разом все сильнее укрепляя свою репутацию. Он даже заработал редкое звание Тана, в знак признание его выдающихся навыков пилотирования. Он специально модифицировал свой истребитель Дельта 7, превратив его в уникальный и опаснейший корабль, который во много раз превосходил любой истребитель, и назвал его «Лазурный ангел» в честь своей жены. Он также доказал свою ценность вне кабины пилота, уничтожив древнее ситхское оружие, известное как Тёмный жнец.«Star Wars: The Clone Wars» видеоигра и помог отбросить сепаратистское Вторжение на Корусанте, которое затронуло Храм джедаев. Война формировала в Скайуокере, позже прозванном «Героем без страха», мужчину и оттачивала его боевые способности, но она также питала его эгоизм. Скайуокер не боялся за свою жизнь, но он очень беспокоился за жизнь своего учителя, Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, своего падавана Асоки Тано, войск под его руководством и даже астродроида R2-D2, который сопровождал Скайуокера, как только выдастся шанс. Трудно было сдерживать Скайуокера, когда он все больше и больше пренебрегал строгими правилами Кодекса джедаев. Но прежде всего Скайуокер опасался за свою любимую Падме Амидалу. Он писал ей, как только предоставлялась такая возможность, и много раз пытался с ней встретиться, но из-за своих обязанностей они виделись очень редко, и даже в те моменты, когда они встречались, как правило, Амидала была в опасности, что привело Энакина к постоянному чувству страха за её жизнь. Тёмный жнец thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер разговаривает с призраком Улика Кель-Дромы на Рен-Варе. Спустя месяц после начала Войн клонов Скайуокеру и Кеноби было дано задание не позволить графу Дуку заполучить «Тёмный жнец» — мощное оружие массового поражения, созданное во время Великой войны ситхов и утерянное после её окончания. К началу задания Скайуокер и Кеноби помогли эвакуировать форпост Республики на планете Рен-Вар, а затем отправились на Раксус-Прайм, где Дуку нашел основную часть «Тёмного жнеца», Собиратель Силы. Там Скайуокер сразился с Дуку, но проиграл, был взят в плен и отправлен на планету Аларис Прайм, где будет тестироваться Собиратель Силы, древнее ситхское оружие, которое собирает Силу из всех живых существ в зоне его поражения. Скайуокер освободился и вырвался из этой планеты, после чего сразу же отправился на Рен Вар. Там Скайуокер сражался на пути к гробнице Улика Кел-Дромы для того чтобы узнать, как противостоять Тёмному жнецу и Поглощателю Силы. Вскоре после этого Тёмный жнец был восстановлен на Туле. Скайуокер незамедлительно атаковал столицу планеты, Кессию, и уничтожил собиратель с помощью боевых танков TX-130T. Хоть Скайуокеру и удалось уничтожить Тёмный жнец, после пребывания в гробнице Улика Энакин стал более грубым по отношению к Оби-Вану, что можно посчитать как еще один шаг к будущему падению на темную сторону Силы.«Звездные войны: Войны клонов (видео игра)» Битва на Ома-Д’уне Когда планета Набу потеряла связь с колонией гунганов на одной из лун Набу, Ома-Д'ун, Скайуокер вместе с тремя джедаями отправился туда для расследования. Они быстро обнаружили, что вся колония была мертва от таинственного химического оружия. Джедаи теперь тоже были заражены, но, к счастью, на них он действовал намного медленнее, чем на гунганов. Вскоре на Ома-Д’уне они столкнулись с супердроидами В2 и охотником за головами Дурдж, который внезапно напал на них. В бою Скайуокер уничтожил множество боевых дроидов и освободил заложников из близлежащего лагеря. Здесь он в первый раз встречается с Асажж Вентресс, которая будет его преследовать на протяжении всей войны.«Звездные войны/ Республика 51: Новое лицо войны, часть 2» Битва на Муунилинсте и дуэль на Явине-4 thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер сражается с [[Асажж Вентресс на Явине-4]] В битве при Муунилинсте коммандер-джедай Скайуокер был назначен руководителем воздушного нападения на родной мир Банковского клана, ключевого члена Конфедерации независимых систем. Его талант пилотирования и лидерские качества в руководстве пилотами клонами привели их победе. Во время битвы внимание Энакина привлек таинственный истребитель, крушащий войска Республики, но совсем не похожий на остальные корабли КНС. Скайуокер решил покинуть бой и преследовать загадочный лопастиобразный истребитель, так как почувствовал, что пилотом является «темный» чувствительный к Силе. Поначалу они летали над поверхностю Муунилинста, а затем направились в космос и по гиперпространству на Явин-4. Посреди джунглей и древних храмов Массасси, Скайуокер столкнулся лицом к лицу с пилотом вражеского истребителя, Асажж Вентресс, и начал бой против неё. Пока бой продолжался, они переместились из джунглей в и на храмы Явина-4. В итоге Асажж обезоружила Скайуокера, но он не сдался, отобрал у неё второй меч и в ярости начал наносить разрушительные удары, ослабляющие её защиту, что, конечно, заметили Оби-Ван и Йода — это обеспокоило их. Его удары спровоцировали обрушение храма, из-за чего истощённая Асажж провалилась в пропасть, что должно было убить её, но она в итоге выжила и ушла. Стоя над пропастью, Скайуокер издал яростный крик и понял, что победил. Но эта победа была достигнута благодаря его тёмным силам. После этого Скайуокер и Кеноби приняли участие в задании на Нивеке, где они уничтожили целый завод по созданию боевых дроидов''Blind Force, и битве на Терре Сул в которой Республика победила только благодаря навыкам ЭнакинаSkywalkers. Битва на Скайе thumb|230px|Скайуокер и Кеноби на Скайе. Кеноби временно (в дополнение к Скайуокеру) взял на обучение нового падавана Халагада Вентора, по причине смерти его бывшего мастера. Вскоре он со Энакином стали верными друзьями, и в знак их крепкой дружбы совершили обряд выражения верности — традиции джедаев, когда два (иногда и более) джедаев обмениваются своими световыми мечами, как знак доверия. Вместе они направились на планету Скайе, где сражались против генетика-террориста Зеты Магнуса и сорвали его планы по уничтожению планеты. После битвы Скайуокер нашел 13-летнюю с'кайтри по имени Харис, которая доказала, что Сила в ней велика. Скайуокер хотел забрать её для обучения, но несмотря на её способности, и Кеноби, и Вентор сошлись во мнении, что девочка слишком стара для начала пути джедаев, и Кеноби отказался её брать. Однако Скайуокер пообещал, что однажды он вернется сюда, чтобы обучить её.Aliens in the Empire'' Восстание Кортозизских боевых дроидов thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер убивает двойника графа Дуку на Металорне. Спустя 10 месяцев после битвы на Джеонозисе , Совет джедаев получил сообщение о том, что новый тип боевых дроидов был развёрнут на Татуине. Скайуокер был направлен туда для подтверждения информации и выхода на связь с Республиканским шпионом Раалом Пончаром. Однако, по прибытию на планету, Энакин был захвачен в плен Оррой Синг и одним из тёмных служителей Дуку, Саато, и заключен в тюрьму во Дворец Джаббы. Ему удалось сбежать, спасти Пончара и убить Саато до того, как он узнал о том, что Дуку с небольшой группой приспешников пробрался на Корусант для уничтожения Архивов в Храме джедаев. Скайуокер вернулся на Корусант, убил другого темного служителя, Тренокса, но был задержан долго, достаточно для того, чтобы Дуку успел украсть Голокрон и сбежать. После этого Скайуокер отправился на Металорн для прекращения производства на здешних заводах Кортозизских боевых дроидов. Там он в одиночку справился с охотником за головами Вандалором, темными служителями Кароком, Виноком и даже двойником Дуку, схватил лидера ТехноСоюза Уота Тамбора и уничтожил фабрику.Star Wars: The New Droid Army '' Битва на Джабииме thumb|right|200px|Скайуокер участвует в военных действиях на планете [[Джабиим.]] Во время битвы на залитой дождем планете Джабиим Скайуокеру было не до сражений: он ушел в себя по причине предполагаемой гибели Кеноби во время сепаратистской атаки. Из-за «смерти» учителя Скайуокер попал в группу так называемого отряда падаванов «сирот», который сражался в самом центре битвы вместе с клонами.Звёздные войны. Республика 56: Битва за Джабиим, часть 2'' Потеря учителя и ужасы сражений на Джабииме очень сильно повлияли на него: он стал безрассуднее и все сильнее критиковал свои недостатки. Однако, в самой гуще событий Энакин получил срочное сообщение от Верховного Канцлера Палпатина о его желании об эвакуации Энакина с планеты. Скорее всего это было сделано Палпатином для защиты Скайуокера от гибели на фронте. Уважение к власти канцлера и дружба с ним вынудили Скайуокера подчиниться его пожеланию, что было для него очень трудным решением оставить друзей на поле битвы. Перед отлётом падаван Обри Уин передала Скайуокеру голокрон её бывшего учителя для передачи в Храм джедаев. В течении пяти дней после ухода Скайуокера со фронта, все его напарники-падаваны погибли в бою. Лишь немногие вернулись с планеты после всех этих событий''Звёздные войны. Республика 57: Битва за Джабиим, часть 3. Скайуокеру, как последнему джедаю на планете, пришлось принять тяжелое и болезненное решение о выводе войск с планеты. В ярости, капитан Орлисс Гиллмунн ударил Скайуокера, направил на него бластер и стал угрожать ему, из-за чего Энакин инстинктивно применил Удушье Силы на капитане. С тех пор такие ужасные действия станут для него естественными, тогда он применил эту способность в первый, но, безусловно, не в последний раз. Гиллмунн, лидер разочарованных лоялистов Джабиима, поклялся, что никогда не забудет предательства Республики, ведь они, покинув планету, оставили сторонников Республики на произвол судьбы. Скайуокер потерпел крах: битва на Джабииме была проиграна. Его действия в этой битве спустя 20 лет спровоцировали Вторую битву за Джабиим, где его дети были захвачены повстанцами. Спустя два дня после эвакуации раненые были доставлены на Нью-Холтис, где Скайуокер встретился с А'Шарадом Хеттом, джедаем-тускеном, и его учеником, Бхатом Джулом, который тренировал навыки целителя. Одним из раненых была джедай Сора Мобари, которая была тяжело ранена взрывом иторианского террориста и, будучи без сознания, не поддавалась лечению. Скайуокер, который был не в состоянии потерять еще одного джедая, решил спасти её другим способом — он использовал ту же технику, что использовал на Гиллмунне на Джабииме, для массажа сердца Мобари. Увидев это, Хетт попытался остановить его и успокоить тем, что он уже ничего не мог сделать, а страдания, причинённые Энакином пусть даже для спасения, были напрасны. Скайуокер был не в состоянии понять, что он не может спасать людей от смерти. Этот горький опыт укрепил его желание научиться спасать близких ему людей от смерти. Позже Хетт показал Скайуокер мемориал, созданный в честь всех погибших джедаев со времён основания Республики. Он содержал якобы бессмертных мотыльков памяти, которые повторяли имена погибших джедаев снова и снова. Скайуокер выпустил несколько мотыльков в память погибших членов отряда падаванов: Касс Тода, Мака Лотора, Тэ Диат, Элоры Санд, Ваабеша, Уиндо Ненда, Зул Ксисс, Обри Уин и своего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби. Хетт выпустил мотылька в память мастера Мобари и сказал, что жизненная Сила покинула её уже несколько дней назад, и что спасти её, как и других погибших джедаев, было невозможно. Из-за мнимой гибели учителя Энакин временно попал под опеку Ки-Ади-Мунди, после чего они отправились на фронт на планету Ааргонар.Звёздные войны. Республика 58: Битва за Джабиим, часть 4'' Битва на Ааргонаре На пустынной стратегически незначительной планете Ааргонар столкнулись войска Республики и Конфедерации независимых систем в сражении за новыми территориями. Там, во время одного из сражений, Скайуокер, Хетт и его ученик Бхат были подбиты и потерпели крушение в тылу врага. thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер пытается излечить Бхата Джула с помощью Силы Джул был сильно ранен после взрыва от ракеты противника и уже умирал. Скайуокер попытался вылечить его, но все было напрасно: Бхат умер от смертельных ран. Скайуокер, разочарованный неудачей и смертью никто, обвинил Хетта в том, что тот даже не попытался спасти своего ученика. В ответ А'Шарад заявил, что на тот момент он уже почувствовал, как дух Бхата сливается с Силой, да и сам падаван отлично это знал, поэтому физическое присутствие рядом с ним ничего бы не изменило. После этого Скайуокер и Хетт двинулись по направлению к армии Республики. В пути в Скайуокере стала проявляться ненависть к тускенам, которая осталась у него после смерти матери, и он стал её демонстрировать её по отношению к Хетту. Он был оскорблен и возмущён, когда Хетт заговорил о их сходстве: они оба попали в Орден в позднем возрасте и, в отличие от других джедаев, знали хотя бы одного из своих родителей. Злость Скайуокера усилилась, когда Хетт заметил, что Энакин мог бы стать хорошим тускеном. Когда они добрались на станцию, уже захваченную сепаратистами, то начали заниматься транспортом, чтобы на нём добраться до войск. Хетт отдал Энакину энергоблоки от своего и отцовского световых мечей для восстановления транспорта. После этого Хетт пошёл искать оружия для транспортника, а Энакин начал заниматься восстановлением корабля. Энакин провел уже несколько часов в работе, но никак не мог починить корабль. Эта неудача заставила его вспомнить смерть Бхата и смерть матери… В этот момент Скайуокер обнаружили охранники сепаратистов, а сам уже скатывался к темной стороне. Разум Энакина был затуманен, он принял охранников за тускенов и в приступе ярости убил их всех, а затем взялся за Хетта, но рыцарь-джедай смог обезоружить и вразумить его. thumb|right|300px|Энакин, потеряв от [[Ярость Силы|ярости рассудок, атакует А'Шарада Хетта]] Хетт признался Скайуокеру, что как тускен он понимает жажду мести за смерть матери, но также заявил, что этой жажде не место в душе джедая. Также А'Шарад сказал, что знает, насколько соблазнительна темная сторона, но её нужно избегать. Хетт почувствовал, что о резне тускенов, устроенной Скайуокером после смерти матери, тот никогда никому не говорил, даже своему бывшему учителю, Оби-Вану. Увидев в каком смятении пребывал падаван, Хетт сделал вывод, что для их примирения и выживания Энакин должен увидеть его как джедая, а не как тускена. Хетт снял маску и, на удивление Скайуокера, стало ясно, что Хетт полностью человек. А'Шарад заявил, что хоть внешне он человек, а сердцем — тускен, он полностью является джедаем. Скайуокер принес ему извинения, поняв, что Хетт его союзник, а не злейший враг. Когда Энакин починил корабль, два выживших джедая двинулись в сторону армии Республики на подмогу, так как их силы против надвигающегося наступления были ничтожны. Энакин принял решение возвращаться к ним через тунели, по которым они пришли на базу. Когда же они залетели в гнездо гоука, Энакину пришла идея наладить с гоуком ментальную связь, чтобы заставить его следовать за ними. Энакин вызвал зуд у дракона, и тот в ярости вылетел из пещер прямо на отряды сепаратистов, уничтожив и их, и себя. Хетт и Скайуокер выпрыгнули из разрушенного корабля и добили оставшихся дроидов. Они вернулись к основным войскам, где Ки-Ади-Мунди удивился, что Скайуокер сумел убедить А'Шарада снять маску, чего самому Мунди никогда не удавалось. Энакин ответил, что никогда не поймёт, как можно всю жизнь ходить в маске… (хотя через несколько лет сам оденет маску Вейдера, которая будет с ним до конца жизни) После этого случая Хетт понял, что в первую очередь в нём должны видеть джедая, а уже затем тускена. Кроме того, он решил никому не говорить о поступках Энакина, решив, что он сам должен быть готов к последствиям этих поступков и понять, что поступил плохо. Именно тогда он будет готов рассказать об этом своему учителю. Сам. Но Энакин уже никогда этого не скажет.«Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» После небольшого промежутка времени Энакин узнал, что его учитель был действительно жив, но захвачен Асажж Вентресс и заключён под стражу на планете Раттатак. Тем не менее, вскоре Оби-Ван оттуда сбежал, и они вновь воссоединились.«Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля» Битва при Заадже Битва при Заадже была одним из многих эмоциональных испытаний для Энакина Скайуокера, который с каждым разом все тяжелее переносил жертвы войны. Выступая в качестве отвлекающих сил, Кеноби и Скайуокер армию на поле боя для привлечения в бой основных сил сепаратистов, защищавших Джеонозийский дроидный завод на планете Зааджа; в это время юному джедаю Тоно была поставлена задача тайно проникнуть на завод и уничтожить его, подорвав основание взрывчаткой. Энакин очень долго сопротивлялся этому плану, ссылаясь на то, что задание мастера Тоно очень опасное. Но Оби-Ван и сама Тоно убедили Энакина в необходимости подобных действий. После установки зарядов, Тоно была окружена джеонозийцами. Когда Скайуокер попытался прорваться сквозь битву и помочь Тоно, она уже понимала, что живой ей оттуда не выйти. Она смогла убедить Энакина в том, что это её выбор, и он должен вернуться к войскам, дабы избежать больших потерь среди солдат. Хоть Энакин не хотел уступать, он все же понял всю ответственность и с трудом, но все же принял это. Благодаря решению мастера Тоно задание на Зааджа было выполнено с минимальными потерями. Тем не менее, Скайуокер будет продолжать борьбу против жертвования жизнями молодых, перспективных джедаев.Звездные войны. Республика 67: Навечно молодые Рыцарь-джедай thumb|230px|[[Церемония посвящения в рыцари|Посвящение Энакина Скайуокера в рыцари-джедаи]] После его героических действий в битве за Прэситлинн и по возвращении с задания на Вджуне Скайуокер был наречен рыцарем-джедаем, несмотря на то, что он не проходил традиционных испытаний джедаев перед наречением рыцарем. Решение не было единогласным: Кит Фисто и Ки-Ади-Мунди открыто и рьяно поддерживали Скайуокера, когда Оппо Ранцизис и Ади Галлия сомневались в зрелости Энакина. Но в итоге ответственность за решение пала на Йоду, который решил посвятить его на тайной церемонии. Церемония была приятным сюрпризом для Энакина. Позднее Скайуокер прислал свою косу падавана, отрезанную Йодой на посвящении, своей жене в знак любви и преданности. Битва при Рендили и последствия thumb|left|260px|Энакин во время битвы при Рендили. Вскоре после наречения Скайуокера рыцарем-джедаем он принял участие в битве при Рендили. Скайуокер предложил на своем истребителе пустить протонную торпеду в слабое место Рендильских дредноутов. Несмотря на то, что мастер Сэси Тийн выступил против такого дерзкого плана, гордость Скайуокера не могла ему позволить упустить хоть один шанс на победу. Без разрешения он начал осуществлять свой план во время боя. Его действия увенчались успехом, что помогло Республике одержать победу в сражении, удовлетворив эгоизм и самоуверенность Энакина. После сражения Скайуокер прилетел на Корусант для обсуждения с Советом действий Квинлана Воса и доклада о его помощи во время битвы, чтобы тем самым поддержать его восстановление в Ордене. Сразу после этого Энакин отправился в Здание Сената увидеться с Падме, но её там не оказалось. Вместо живой встречи он получил голографическое сообщение от Амидалы, переданное её служанкой. Вскоре он прибыл в промышленный район Галактического города для просмотра записи подальше от посторонних глаз. В этот момент его там поджидала тёмный джедай Асажж Вентресс. Асажж прослушала сообщение, а затем Силой притянула голодиск, раскрыв таким образом секрет его отношений с Амидалой. Она уничтожила голодиск и стала издеваться над ним, грозясь убить Амидалу, а затем его. Энакин в страхе за любимую впал в дикою ярость и столкнулся в дуэли с Асажж. Благодаря неуравновешенности Энакина поначалу Асажж выигрывала. Именно в этом сражении Энакин получил вертикальный шрам над правым глазом и два маленьких ожога от светового меча на левой щеке. thumb|right|280px|Скайуокер получает шрам от [[Тёмный джедай|темного джедая Асажж Вентресс.]] Несмотря на боль от ранений, Скайуокер продолжил сражаться. Вентресс сделала ошибку, недооценив неистовое желание любой ценой защитить своих любимых: в бою Скайуокер призвал мощь Силы и связал Асажж в электрических кабелях, после чего без единой капли сожаления сбросил её в глубины Корусанта, на нижние уровни.«Звездные войны. Республика 71: Дредноуты Рендили, часть 3» Как и на Явине-4, она выжила после падения, но была очень слаба, чтобы преследовать Скайуокера. Несколько дней спустя Скайуокер и Кеноби столкнулись с охотниками за наживой на неизвестной планете. Из-за сильного неравенства им пришлось бежать, что им удалось благодаря умелому пилотированию и изобретательности Энакина: он использовал блок питания от светового меча, чтобы увеличить скорость корабля.Thunder Road thumb|left|270px|Энакин после спасения Серры Кето. Скайуокер также спас друга-джедая Серру Кето от сепаратистских дроидов на космической станции, находящейся где-то на просторах Внешнего Кольца, после того как он получил сигнал бедствия от этой станции.The Brink Во время задания на неизвестной планете, густо поросшей лесом, Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер столкнулись с боевым дроидом, который бежал от чего-то. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться, он посоветовал бежать настолько быстро, насколько они смогут. Вскоре они обнаружили, что вся планета была заполнена опасными монстрами, которые напали на них. Но, как ни странно, им удалось выжить и улететь с планеты.Creature Comfort Миссия на Кристофсисе 300px|thumb|Энакин Скайуокер управляет кораблем-невидимкой в бою против адмирала Тренча. Когда вспомогательные силы сенатора Бейла Органа попали в ловушку на планете Кристофсис, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер и адмирал Вуллф Юларен были отправлены для разрыва блокады сепаратистов и освобождения Органа. Ведя основные войска, Энакину постоянно приходились отбрасывать армию все дальше из-за новой и коварной тактики сепаратистов, что вынудило его отступить, встретится с Кеноби за одной из лун Кристофиса и перегруппироваться. Там бывший учитель Энакина представил ему новейший вид вооружения Республики, Корабль-невидимка, который Оби-Ван решил использовать для доставки гуманитарной помощи войскам Бейла Органы. Перед отправлением на задание Юларен вызвался в команду к Скайуокеру. Ссылаясь на прошлый опыт встречи с Тренчем — сейчас командующим войсками сепаратистов — он предложил консультацию во время задания. Когда Скайуокер направился на планету он понял, что сейчас — единственный шанс прорвать блокаду, уничтожив флагман Тренча. Скайуокер пустил несколько ракет на флагман, но они были уничтожены щитом корабля и не повредили его. Тренч тут же пустил торпеды на корабль, но не успел: к тому времени корабль уже поднял плащ-невидимку. Подстрекая джедая на повторную атаку, Тренч связался с Энакином и в речи упомянул, что уже встречался с крейсерами-невидимками и уничтожал их с помощью самонаводящихся ракет. Благодаря этому Скайуокер догадался, что Тренч улавливал магнитную сигнатуру кораблей, тем самым вычислив их. Тогда к Энакину пришла идея. Он повторно выпустил торпеды на флагман, из-за чего Тренчу удалось вычислить сигнатуру, и он сразу пустил ракеты на корабль. Из-за пуска ракет он был вынужден снять щиты с флагмана, где и допустил фатальную для него ошибку: ведя за собою ракеты, Скайуокер подлетел очень близко к кораблю Тренча и взорвал его его же собственными ракетами. Разорвав блокаду, Республика смогла прилететь на планету и помочь армии Органа, с чем уже после боя Энакина поздравил изумленный Юларен. Битва на Кристофисе Когда перед Кристофсисом встала угроза полного захвата сепаратистам, жители планеты отправили призыв о помощи со стороны Республики, и тогда Скайуокер и Кеноби были быстро отправлены в поддержку войскам планеты вместе с коммандером Коди и капитаном Рексом. 300px|left|thumb|Скайуокер и Кеноби столкнулись с [[Асажж Вентресс в бою.]] Они создали оборону в двух башнях и подготовились к отражению удара. Вскоре армия противника двинулась в атаку, казалось бы, не зная о засаде джедаев. Однако, армия дроидов внезапно разделилась, и пока Кеноби понял в чем их план, дроиды внезапно напали на его башню. Странно же было то, что армию Скайуокера не атаковали. Поэтому, он приказал своим людям готовить тросы и пробил стекло. Скайуокер позвал Хоука для эвакуации, и вместе с ним и Рексом Энакин отправился на помощь Кеноби. В итоге им удалось бежать и захватить тактического дроида. Однако дроид не дал нужной информации, но еще раз доказал, что армия сепаратистов знала о расположении войск Республики. Из-за этого Кеноби заподозрил, что в рядах клонов объявился вражеский шпион. Кеноби и Скайуокер поручили Коди и Рексу найти шпиона, а сами отправились на секретную миссию в тыл врага. По пути в штаб противника они заметили, что все больше дроидов за ними следят, но не открывают огонь, и Энакин пришел к выводу, что они едут прямиком в ловушку. По прибытии на базу они поначалу не встретили никакого сопротивления, но вскоре увидели Асажж Вентресс и схлестнулись с ней в сражении. Джедаям удалось ослабить Вентресс и повалить её на землю, но она внезапно включила свои световые мечи и направила их на пол, спровоцировав тем самым его обрушение и опрокинув джедаев на этаж вниз. Вентресс поиздевалась над ними, прежде чем привела их на крышу и показала огромную мобилизованную армию дроидов, готовую атаковать город. Джедаи в спешке направились на базу, а Вентресс отдала приказ направить армию на город. Скайуокеру и Кеноби удалось отразить первую волну дроидов и отправить их шаттл за подкреплением. Вторая волна дроидов вскоре выдвинулась в атаку, и пока Кеноби и Коди отвлекали дроидов, Скайуокер, Рекс и рота «Торрент» напали сверху на Три-дроидов. Их успешные действия наряду с обстрелом армии дроидов из тяжёлых орудий, заставили сепаратистского генерала Лоатсома отступить.«Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)» Ученик Энакина 150px|thumb|Скайуокер впервые знакомится со своим падаваном, [[Асока Тано|Асокой Тано, на Кристофсисе.]] После отступления Конфедерации на Кристофсис приземлился штурмовой шаттл типа «Ню» с молодым падаваном-тогрутой — Асокой Тано. Совет джедаев сказал передать им обоим, что они должны срочно вернуться в Храм джедаев, а также, что она назначена падаваном Энакина Скайуокера, что шокировало и встревожило Скайуокера. После неудачного сеанса связи с Йодой Скайуокер направился на наблюдательный пост, взяв своего нового падавана с собой.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' роман К большому сожалению для сил Республики, Лотшом активировал дефлекторный щит, который, расширяясь, защищал войска Сепаратистов от огня тяжелых орудий джедаев. Скайуокер и Тано решили проникнуть под щит и дезактивировать его. После того как Асока нарвалась на дройдек и потревожила дроидов-охранников, им, несмотря на это, удалось взорвать генератор щита, что позволило артиллерии Республики окончательно покончить с дроидами. Республика отвоевала Кристофсис, а Скайуокер, несмотря на разногласия во время задания, принял своего нового падавана. Спасение хатта Вскоре Скайуокер и Тано были перенаправлены на другое важное задание по спасению сына Джаббы Хатта, Ротта, с планеты Тет. На Тете вместе с Рексом и ротой «Торрент» Скайуокер пошёл на штурм высокой горы, где под огнем сепаратистов захватил древний храм, в котором был заключен сын Джаббы. Пара бежала от Асажж Вентресс, которая держала маленького хатта в плену. Узнав, что Ротта был серьезно болен, джедаи взяли разваливающийся грузовой корабль «Сумерки» и попытались состыковаться с «Духом Республики». Однако, когда ангар корабля был уничтожен огнем сепаратистов, им пришлось лететь до Татуина на «Сумерках». К счастью, Ротта был спасен от близкой смерти, когда Асока дала ему небольшое лекарство с корабля. «Сумерки» был сбит на орбите Татуина двумя «Магнастражами», управляющими истребителями типа «Жулик», джедаи были вынуждены совершить аварийную посадку посреди моря дюн. Джедаи решили разделиться: Асока направилась к дворцу Джаббы, а Скайуокер выступил в роли отвлекающего для Дуку. Сам Дуку уже успел «договориться» с Джаббой — обмануть его, сказав, что джедаи убили Ротту и пришли на Татуин убить самого Джаббу — и направился на перехват Скайуокера, а Магнастражей отправил за Тано, чтобы они не добрались до хатта и не разоблачили обман ситхов. 300px|left|thumb|Скайуокер сражается с Дуку на своем родном мире, [[Татуине.]] После их ожесточенной дуэли в дюнном море, Дуку раскрыл Энакину свой план, и Скайуокер решил захватил его спидер и направиться к дворцу Джаббы, чтобы спасти Асоку от гнева Джаббы. Хотя хатт был рад увидеть своего сына, он все равно отдал приказ убить джедаев. К счастью, в подходящий момент вмешалась сенатор Амидала, которая обнаружила, что Дуку был в сговоре с хаттом Зиро, решившим предать Джаббу для захвата его власти, что спасло джедаев. Разъяренный на Дуку за его коварство и обман, Джабба разрешил Республике пользоваться гиперпространственными путями пространства Хаттов и попросил привлечь Дуку к ответственности за его преступления против хаттов. Рабы Республики Позже Скайуокер, Кеноби и Тано отправились на планету Кирос, мирную колонию тогрут, с освободительной миссией после захвата планеты сепаратистами. Там они обнаружили, что город, в котором проходили основные сражения, был полон тепловых бомб. Кеноби отправился на «переговоры» с командующим Уггом и тянул время, пока Энакин с Асокой летали по городу и обезвреживали бомбы. К тому моменту, когда Угг нажал на детонатор, необезвреженной осталась одна бомба, которая располагалась рядом с его кораблем. После «победы» они убедились, что все население планеты куда-то исчезло. Исследовав записи передатчика командира сепаратистов, Кеноби увидел, что Угг часто связывался с кем-то из системы Зайгеррия, системы работорговцев. Опасаясь за жизни тогрут, они решили незамедлительно отправиться туда.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 1: Тайна Кироса thumb|250px|Энакин, Оби-Ван и Асока сражаются против работорговцев Джедаи вскоре связались с гранд-мастером Йодой, который сообщил им, что Дуку распространяет ложную информацию о том, что всех жителей Кироса убили джедаи и республиканская армия, и рассказал им о истории зайгеррианцев, их «промысле» и ненависти к джедаям. Скайуокер, вспомнив свое детство раба на Татуине, начал сразу же отдавать приказ о прокладывании курса на систему Зайгеррия для прямой и решительной атаки, но Кеноби сразу предложил другой план: забраться на зайгерианский корабль, находящийся на кладбище бывшего мира Шикаров, и разузнать точную информацию о тогрутах. Выдавая себя за работорговцев, Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби пробрались на корабль, но из-за нетерпимости Скайуокера вскоре начались «агрессивные переговоры», в ходе которых Асока отделилась от группы и осталась на корабле зайгерийцев, когда все остальные выжившие остались на «Сумеречном» за заблокированной дверью. Энакин решил не отстыковываться и распилить дверь обратно на корабль работорговцев. Зайгерианцы же направились в астероидное поле, чтобы разбить «Сумеречный» с джедаями, но, к счастью, Скайуокер вовремя вывел из строя их двигатели. Вскоре Асока связалась с учителем и пояснила, что пленение было частью её плана. В это время зайгерианец Оникс перехватил их связь и предложил обменять членов команды «Сумеречного» на падавана Энакина. Использовав скафандры и реактивные рюкзаки Энакин с Оби-Ван с отрядом клонов вышли в открытый космос, чтобы попасть на корабль извне, но там их атаковало существо, выпущенное Ониксом. Между тем Асока с помощью Силы открыла воздушный шлюз, дав джедаям возможность попасть на корабль. Джедаи убили тварь и пошли на абордаж корабля. Они с успехом его осуществили и взяли Оникса в плен. Он им поведал, что он был приглашен на Зайгерию, где скоро произойдет грандиозный королевский аукцион, который изменит историю работорговли в Галактике. Джедаи решили воспользоваться этим приглашением и отправились на Зайгерию.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 2: Работорговцы Зайгерии thumb|200px|left|«Работорговец» Скайуокер и его «рабыня» Тано на Зайгерии Вскоре они прибыли на планету и там, представляясь работорговцами, Скайуокер, Кеноби, Тано и капитан КК-7567 — по прозвищу Рекс — решили проникнуть на аукцион и спасти тогрут. Скайуокер вошел в доверие к королеве зайгерианцев, заменив её старшего советника на аукционе, а Кеноби и клон отправились в разведку. Оби-Ван попал в плен, но Рексу удалось избежать этого. Кеноби мужественно терпит пытку, но один из работорговцев узнаёт в нем республиканского генерала и сообщает об этом королеве. Скинтел начинает подозревать, что Энакин прибыл с ним и устраивает ему проверку. Она приказывает Скайуокеру лично продолжить пытку джедая. Тот делает вид, что подчинился, но атакует стражников. В конечном итоге джедаи и клон Рекс оказываются в плену.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 3: В сердце Зайгерии Скайуокер был оставлен на Зайгерии для службы королеве Мираж Скинтел, Тано отправили в тюрьму в том же городе, а Кеноби и Рекса были переданы вместе с тортутами на Зайгерийский центр трудового перевоспитания на планете Кадаво. Энакин успевает понравиться королеве, и та предлагает ему сделку: она даёт свободу его друзьям, а он сам навечно остаётся служить ей. Скайуокер не знает, что решить, и тянет с ответом. Тем временем во дворец Скинтел прилетает граф Дуку, который желает казнить джедаев. Также ему не нравится привязаность королевы к молодому джедаю. Понимая, что граф попытается убить Скайуокера, Скинтел забирает оружие у Энакина и, оставив его под стражей, идёт на встречу с Дуку без джедая. Скайуокеру удаётся сбежать и освободить Асоку. В то время Скинтел принимает у себя Дуку. Тот говорит ей, что убьёт Энакина, желает она того или нет. Также граф высмеивает её симпатию к Скайуокеру, и королева хватается за оружие, говоря, что никто не будет приказывать ей в её же дворце. Дуку начинает её душить Силой, но в зал врывается Энакин. Между джедаем и ситхом завязывается схватка. Её прерывает появление стражников Скинтел. Граф убеждает их, что Скайуокер пытался убить их королеву. Те стреляют по Энакину, но тот уворачивается, хватает Скинтел, которая на тот момент была без сознания и сбегает. Находясь на корабле джедаев, королева приходит в себя, говорит Скайуокеру, где его учитель. Ощущая приближение смерти, она говорит, что и сама была рабыней: «Сначала Дуку, а потом ты, Скайуокер…» После этого Скинтел умирает на руках у Энакина. Скайуокер и его падаван летят к месту заключения Кеноби и Рекса. Вскоре появляется Пло Кун с подкреплением и республиканцы спасают тогрут и разрушают Зайгерийский центр трудового перевоспитания. Опасаясь того, что джедаи откроют правду Галактике о лжи Конфедерации, освободив тогрут с планеты, Дуку приказал своему личному ассасину, Асажж Вентресс, и генералу Гривусу погнаться за ними и уничтожить все живое в центре, включая тогрут и уже прибывших джедаев.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 5: Раб однажды - раб навсегда После прибытия флотов Республики и Конфедерации, на и над Кадаво разразился бой. Пока республиканские «Венаторы» над Кадаво сражались с флотом КНС, Асажж Вентресс привела эскадру бомбардировщиков типа «Гиена», чтобы уничтожить ЦТП. Глава центра Агрусс решил сбросить всех тогрут в лаву, посчитав, что тогда сепаратисты не станут убивать его вместе с ними. Но Кеноби и Рекс не позволили ему этого сделать. Вскоре на подмогу флоту Республики прибыло подкрепление, что вынудило флоту КНС отступить. Но Вентресс решила продолжить и в одиночку уничтожить джедаев и центр перевоспитания, однако её атаки были отбиты республиканскими истребителями. Одержав победу в битве, Республика вернула жителей Кироса домой.Звездные войны. Войны клонов: Рабы Республики - Часть 6: Побег с Кадаво Кризис «Зловещего» Позже Скайуокер и Тано отправились на спасение мастера Пло Куна и оставшихся в живых после атаки загадочного корабля КНС «Зловещий». После долгих поисков в системе Абрегадо лишь упорство Асоки позволило найти мастера среди обломков: с помощью Силы она почувствовала Пло Куна, взяла управление «Сумерек» на себя и обнаружила его и группу солдат-клонов в спасательной капсуле. Кун сообщил им, что «секретное оружие» сепаратистов — это огромная ионная пушка, благодаря которой они выводят из строя все системы кораблей противника и оставляют их беззащитными. В этот момент крейсер «сепов» начал исследовать место крушения. Джедаям пришлось выключить все электронные системы корабля, в том числе R2-D2, чтобы их не обнаружили, но они забыли про медицинского дроида, находящегося на корабле, сигнал от которого и вычислил их. Как только «Зловещий» заметил корабль, он сразу начал разогревать плазма-ротеры пушки для атаки и в этот момент Скайуокер направил «Сумерки» подальше от обломков, чтобы выйти в гиперпространство. Крейсер уже выстрелил, но «Сумерки» успел прыгнуть в гиперпространство перед достижением заряда своей цели. Вскоре после этого Скайуокер предложил использовать бомбардировщики Y-Wing" в своем дерзком плане по атаке «Зловещего» с целью уничтожения генерала Гривуса вместе с крейсером, что приблизит конец войны. Республиканские силы направились на защиту медцентра Калиида Шолс и, пытаясь обогнать приближающийся к центру крейсер, полетели через Тропа Балморра, однако эскадрилья не рассчитывала встретиться там с огромными туманными мантами. После побега из туманности, где они встретили большую опасность, эскадрилья Теней столкнулась в бою со «Зловещим», где потерпели ряд неудач и жертв. Когда уже стал ясно, что первоначальный план не сработает, Асока убедила Энакина сменить тактику. Пользуясь случаем, мастер Пло Кун предложил атаковать ионную пушку, чтобы перегрузить её и вывести из строя. Это план оказался удачным и был исполнен. Сразу после уничтожения пушки на подмогу к Скайуокеру прилетел Оби-Ван Кеноби во главе с тремя кораблями Республики, который начал преследовать разрушенный «Зловещий». 250px|left|thumb|300px|Скайуокер и Амидала на [[Зловещий|«Зловещем»]] Когда Скайуокер, Кеноби и мастер Пло Кун начали последнюю атаку на «Зловещего», им поступило входящие сообщение от Амидалы и Трипио. Они оказались в ловушке и попали в зону притяжения луча захвата и были им затянуты на флагман Гривуса, чтобы позволить ему уйти от джедаев. Падме уговаривала Энакина продолжать атаку, но он никого не хотел слушать и оправился спасать её. Вместе с Оби-Ваном и Арту он вылетел на «Сумеречном» и пристыковался к кораблю. Команда разделилась. Вскоре Энакин нашел Падме, и они оба направились на мостик корабля, чтобы саботировать систему гипердрайва и направить корабль прямиком в ближайшую луну. Скоро они встретились с Кеноби и дроидами и бежали с корабля на «Сумеречном». «Зловещий» был уничтожен, и герои направились к флоту Республики. Однако Гривусу удалось выжить, бежав с корабля на личном истребителе. Несколько недель спустя Кеноби и Скайуокер были вынуждены прийти на помощь коммандеру Коди и капитану Рексу на луну Риши, после того как группа солдат-клонов обнаружила там дроидов сепаратистов, пытающихся уничтожить станцию для незаметной атаки на Камино, родину солдат-клонов. Флот Республики во главе с джедаями прибыл как раз вовремя, заставив бежать войска Гривуса и нарушив его планы по внезапному нападению на Камино . Вторая битва при Камино Предупреждённые уничтожением станции Риши и перехваченной передачей Асажж Вентресс и Гривуса, Энакин и Оби-Ван отправились на Камино, чтобы предупредить Шаак Ти и Ламу Су о предстоящей атаке сепаратистов, а также солдат-клонов: капитана Рекса, командира Коди, Бродсайда, Эхо и Пятерню — в компании с остальными из 501-го легиона. thumb|280px|Солдаты Скайуокера окружают Вентресс в конце битвы при Камино. Вскоре на планету прибыл флот Гривуса, и над Камино разразилось космическое сражение. Энакин повёл войска против сепаратистов в безвоздушном пространстве и считал, что успел очень сильно повредить врага, видя падающие на планету обломки кораблей. Но Кеноби, заподозрив здесь отвлекающий маневр, спустился на дно, где обнаружил, что упавшие в каминоанский океан обломки на самом деле оказались деталями для штурмовых кораблей, которые на тот момент собирались аква-дроидами. Финальная атака Гривуса была направлена на город Тайпока-Сити. Гривус начал атаку на казармы, чтобы уничтожить всех клонов на планете, в то время как Вентресс направилась в хранилище ДНК, чтобы выкрасть образец ДНК «отца» всех клонов-солдат, Джанго Фетта. Кеноби вернулся в город и позвал Энакина на планету, чтобы вдвоём сразиться против Асажж и Гривуса. С помощью взвода клонов Энакину удалось вернуть украденный образец ДНК, но Вентресс удалось сбежать. Вскоре войска сепаратистов были отброшены и их атака оказалась снова проваленной. Атака на верфь сепаратистов thumb|left|250px|Кеноби и Скайуокер взяты в плен сепаратистами. Республика решила атаковать верфь на Гвори, но сепаратисты разработали станцию, на которую не могли пройти незамеченными живые организмы. Скайуокер нашёл выход: заморозить себя в карбоните и обойти блокаду сепаратистов. Энакин, Асока и Оби-Ван были доставлены на верфь по координатам мастеров-джедаев Пло Куна и Сэси Тийна. Чтобы обойти блокаду сепаратистов в космосе, два мастера-джедая и республиканские бомбардировщики выполнили точный прыжок в гиперпространство. В то же время, Скайуокер, Оби-Ван, Тано и Рекс были взяты в плен, но освободились с помощью R2-D2. Как только бомбардировщики прибыли, Энакин, Оби-Ван, Асока и Рекс побежали к фрегату сепаратистов. Спустя несколько минут Скайуокеру удалось угнать фрегат. Тийн собирался уничтожить его, но Кеноби вовремя связался с ним и остановил. Пло Кун приказал бомбардировщикам нанести удар, и верфь была уничтожена. Гоночная битва Высший совет джедаев отправил мастера-джедая Ки-Ади-Мунди на расследование дела о коррупции сенатора, который собирался контрабандой отправить на жёстком диске стратегические планы сражения Республики. Без ведома джедаев сенатор заявил о своей верности графу Дуку. Дуку послал Асажж Вентресс на Корусант, чтобы та забрала диск. Мунди вместе с отрядом солдат-клонов напал на Вентресс, но, убив сенатора, Асажж сбежала на планету Мон-Газза. После обсуждения этого вопроса с канцлером Палпатином Мунди и магистр Йода связались с Энакином и его падаваном Тано, находящимся на Куэлле, и дали им новое задание: лететь на Мон-Газзу. thumb|250px|Энакин отдаёт приказ переодетому Рексу на Мон-Газзе. Скайуокер, Тано, капитан Рекс и R2-D2 срочно отбыли на Мон-Газзу, чтобы вернуть украденный диск. На трибуне гоночного трека Мон-Газзы Энакин натолкнулся на похитителя диска, помощника сенатора по имени Мессо, и попытался арестовать его, но потерпел неудачу: во время схватки с джедаем трандошанин сорвался с балкона и был насмерть сбит одним из гоночных подов. Узнав о том, что у Мессо диска не было, Скайуокер сделал вывод, что им завладел другой сепаратистский шпион. Вскоре джедаи обратили своё внимание на тви'лека Кидда Карина, победителя гонки. Именно Карин и его лучший друг, деваронец Сан Максус, попали под подозрение Энакина. Попросив Асоку отвлечь Карина, Скайуокер начал осматривать его жилище. Вскоре после этого на Мон-Газзе началась очередная гонка. Рассказав Карину о том, что является гонщицей, Тано не смогла уклониться от участия в гонках, но разбила свой под. Когда Кидд подарил Асоке новый, Скайуокер и Рекс последовали за Максусом в кантину «Себульба», где стали свидетелями того, как деваронец связался со своим тайным нанимателем, графом Дуку. На следующий день Тано приняла участие в финальной гонке вместе с Карином и Максусом. Скайуокер и Рекс наблюдали за развитием событий и отметили, что Максус взял с собой диск. Распознав в Асоке джедая, Максус сбил её под, но Карин спас тогруте жизнь, позволив ей перепрыгнуть на свой собственный. Когда на под Максуса спрыгнула Асажж Вентресс и сразилась с Тано на световых мечах, Скайуокер оставил Рекса сражаться с головорезами Максуса, а сам отправился помочь падавану. Вскоре Вентресс одолела Асоку и забрала у неё диск, но Энакин сломал его при помощи Силы, оставив Тёмную служительницу с пустыми руками. Когда Асажж ретировалась, Скайуокер, Тано и Карин встретились с Рексом в ангаре. Попрощавшись с тви'леком, республиканцы покинули Мон-Газзу и по голографической связи доложили Оби-Вану о своих успехах. Миссия на Талораане Битва на ДжанФатале Скайуокер позволил Тано поехать с Рексом на «Уравнителе», корабле Гилада Пеллеона. Тано, Рекс и группа клонов отправились на ДжанФатал, чтобы спасти Хеллену Дэвис. Скайуокер спас группу на военном транспорте CR-20. Теракт на Корусанте thumb|200px|Энакин Скайуокер готов к действиям. В 22 ДБЯ учитель Энакина, Оби-Ван Кеноби, вновь встретился со своим старинным другом Декстером Джеттстером в его собственной закусочной на Корусанте, и узнал о том, что генерал Гривус готовит массированную атаку на стратегически важную планету Ботавуи. Спеша сообщить Совету джедаев о полученной им информации, Кеноби отправился в Храм, но был задет мощнейшим взрывом и упал на крышу одного из зданий вместе со своим ситибайком. Находясь в апартаментах своей жены Падме Амидалы, Скайуокер почувствовал боль Оби-Вана через Силу и поспешил ему на помощь. Несмотря на все разногласия с учителем, Энакин по-прежнему любил его и искренне желал, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Обнаружив окровавленного Кеноби в эпицентре теракта, Энакин понял, что ему срочно требуется медицинская помощь, и вызвал на помощь мастера Йоду. Йода прибыл на место происшествия вместе с целительницей Вокарой Че, создательницей механической руки Энакина, и препоручил раненого Оби-Вана в её руки. Сразу после этого Энакин передал Йоде информацию о готовящейся атаке на Ботавуи и поспешил вместе с ним в Храм, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с Высшим советом джедаев. Рассказав о планах Гривуса Совету, Скайуокер встретился со своим падаваном Асокой Тано и согласился понаблюдать за её тренировками до тех пор, пока Кеноби не окрепнет для разговора. На следующее утро Вокара Че разбудила Энакина и разрешила ему недолго навестить учителя в храмовых Залах исцеления. Оби-Ван не получил серьёзных ранений и шёл на поправку, хотя по-прежнему был очень слаб. При встрече со своим бывшим падаваном Кеноби поручил ему защитить Ботавуи от атаки сепаратистов и подчёркнул перед ним важность этой миссии. В конце разговора Кеноби подвергся припадку, и Энакин был вынужден оставить раненого наедине с Вокарой Че. Потерянный друг thumb|left|250px|Энакин, Асока и Рекс перед битвой за Ботавуи. Генерал Гривус предпринял попытку уничтожить флот Скайуокера, чтобы захватить планету Ботавуи под свой контроль, но благодаря информации Оби-Вана Энакин уже был готов к бою. Он пошёл на риск, используя шагоходы, чтобы атаковать флот Гривуса с тыла, но генерал этого никак не ожидал и в итоге был разгромлен. Увидя, как Гривус покидает свой корабль, Энакин помчался за ним. Поливая его звездолет бесперебойным огнём, Скайуокер вёл погоню до тех пор, пока не был задет обломками одного из вражеских фрегатов типа «Щедрый». Заметив, что обшивка Дельты-7 начинает отлетать, Энакин бросил свой истребитель в крутой вираж. thumb|280px|Джедаи и Га Нахкт. Падаван Асока Тано и капитан Рекс спасли Скайуокера из разгерметизированного истребителя и доставили его на борт «Решительного». Очнувшись в медицинской комнате, Энакин узнал, что его друг R2-D2 объявлен погибшим в битве. Он не мог поверить в это… Оби-Ван поздравил его с удачной победой, но смущённый Энакин сообщил своему бывшему учителю о потере R2. Кеноби успокоил его тем, что «модель R2 распространённая», но тут возникла другая проблема — Энакин не стёр своему другу память. Обеспокоенный Оби-Ван разрешил ученику выйти на его поиски, ибо если R2 достанется Сепаратистам, то они узнают о всех планах и стратегиях республиканцев. Пока R2 числился пропавшим без вести, Скайуокеру доставили нового дроида-астромеханика, R3-S6. Несмотря на то, что Скайуокеру не понравилась такая замена, ему и в голову не пришло, что новый астромеханик был тайным шпионом генерала Гривуса. thumb|left|300px|Скайуокер и Тано сражаются с дроидами-часовыми на борту «Когтя стервятника». Осматривая поле битвы, Скайуокер и Тано натолкнулись на пролетавшее мимо грузовое судно и решили выяснить, не подобрало ли оно R2. Чтобы военная форма не смутила владельца судна, джедаи накинули на свои плечи пончо и представились простыми крестьянами. Владелец судна, толстый трандошанский мусорщик Га Нахкт, предложил джедаям осмотреть свои товары, но предупредил, что среди них могут оказаться весьма опасные экземпляры. Осмотрев склад, республиканцы поняли, что этими опасными экземплярами являются два выключенных дроида-часовых IG-86. Когда джедаи двинулись дальше, R3 «нечаянно» привёл дроидов в действие, и те попытались убить Асоку Тано. Скайуокер быстро пришел на помощь своему падавану и помог ему уничтожить обоих киллеров, после чего покинул склад и грубо осведомился у Га Нахкта о местонахождении R2. Лживый мусорщик притворился, что не понимает претензий Скайуокера, но когда оба джедая покинули корабль, вышел с генералом Гривусом и предложил ему приобрести захваченного астромеханика за крупную сумму денег. Гривус заинтересовался товаром Нахкта и приказал ему доставить R2 на сепаратистский пост прослушивания «Небесная станция». Миссия на «Небесную станцию» thumb|300px|Скайуокер и Тано спрыгивают со своего корабля, чтобы приземлиться на «Небесную станцию». Получив сообщение от R2, Скайуокер выяснил, что пропавший астромеханик находится на борту «Небесной станции». По прибытии на станцию Скайуокер поручил Асоке и солдатам-клонам уничтожить её, а сам приступил к поискам R2. Спустя некоторое время джедай обнаружил, что астромеханика охраняют несколько «Магнастражей», и успешно перебил их. Сразу после этого Скайуокер отправился вместе с R2 в сторону южного ангара и встретился там с Рексом и Деналом, которые рассказали ему о том, что Асока в одиночку сражается с генералом Гривусом. Когда республиканцы попытались покинуть ангар и помочь падавану, R3 закрыл перед ними дверь и тем самым раскрыл свою принадлежность сепаратистам. Также предатель-астромеханик привёл в действие 3 дроидов-стервятников. Когда в ангар прибыли отряды боевых супердроидов B2, республиканцы поняли, что не смогут помочь Асоке, и вступили с вражескими силами в вынужденную перестрелку. Когда Тано вернулась, Скайуокер отругал её за явное безрассудство и приказал R2 найти контроллеры снаружи станции, чтобы вновь открыть дверь ангара. После того, как группа успешно справилась со всеми дроидами, а R2 открыл дверь ангара и уничтожил R3, Энакин забрал его на своём истребителе. Сообщив о своих успехах раздражённому Оби-Вану, Скайуокер сказал своему падавану, что R2 был не для него не просто дроидом, а настоящим другом. Захват Ганрея thumb|160px|Энакин приказывает Асоке отправиться на Родию. Энакин, Асока и капитан Рекс сражались на неизвестной планете, когда до них дошло известие о том, что сенаторы Падме Амидала и Онаконда Фарр взяли в плен вице-короля Нута Ганрея на планете Родия. Сильно беспокоясь за Падме, Энакин отозвал с поля боя Асоку и приказал ей проследить за тем, чтобы пленника благополучно доставили на Корусант. Тано не желала никуда отправляться, но голос Скайуокера, ставший чуть ли не умоляющим, сделал своё дело.«Войны клонов: Транзит» Хотя Асока отнеслась к охране Ганрея со всей серьёзностью, в пути на Корусант сепаратист был освобождён Тёмной служительницей Асажж Вентресс и коррумпированным Стражем Сената Фаро Аргусом. Позже Асока связалась с учителем и извинилась перед ним за свой провал, но Энакин утешил тогруту и отозвал её к себе. Захваченный Дуку thumb|left|300px|Скайуокер отражает молнии графа Дуку на борту его флагмана. Кеноби и Скайуокер выследили графа Дуку и узнали, что тот находится на своём фрегате, после чего Энакин быстро разработал план захвата ситха. Проникнув на борт фрегата, Скайуокер позволил боевым дроидам взять себя в плен«Войны клонов: Приманка» и посадить себя в корабельную камеру. Когда Кеноби пробрался на корабль вслед за своим бывшим учеником и освободил его, два джедая разыскали графа Дуку и попытались пленить его, но тот сумел уйти от погони и покинуть фрегат на своём солнечном паруснике. Во время преследования Дуку в космосе и сам ситх, и джедаи были подбиты, после чего их корабли совершили аварийные посадки на Ванкоре. Заманив джедаев в одну из местных пещер, Дуку завалил вход камнями и забрал себе меч Скайуокера, после чего покинул планету вместе с бандой викуэйских пиратов, ранее обнаруживших на планете его разбившийся парусник. В пещере Кеноби и Скайуокер столкнулись гандарками и ядовитым газом, но были вовремя освобождены капитаном Рексом и Асокой Тано. thumb|300px|Скайуокер, Кеноби и Дуку в плену у Хондо Онаки. Хотя Энакину и Оби-Вану не удалось пленить графа, это сделали викуэйские пираты, доставившие захваченного ситха на Флоррум. Главарь пиратов Хондо Онака связался с Верховным Канцлером Палпатином и предложил отдать ему графа за миллион кредитов. Канцлер не совсем поверил словам пирата и отправил на Флоррум Кеноби и Скайуокера, чтобы те убедились в правдивости слов Хондо. По прибытии на Флоррум джедаи убедились, что граф действительно в плену у пиратов, и сообщили об этом Канцлеру, после чего были усыплены и посажены Онакой в камеру, где уже сидел ситх. Викуэй был в восторге: если раньше у него был один ценный пленник, то теперь уже целых три. Чтобы выбраться из плена, ситх и джедаи временно заключили перемирие и начали действовать сообща, однако обе их попытки бегства были пресечены. Рассерженный Онака начал пытать Кеноби и Скайуокера электричеством, но был вынужден остановиться, когда на помощь джедаям прибыл отряд ударных солдат-клонов под командованием Джа-Джа Бинкса. Оба джедая вернули себе мечи, но не стали наказывать Онаку, что вызвало у него чувство признательности. Дуку, однако, сумел сбежать, сведя все недавние усилия джедаев на нет. Битва в небе Квелла thumb|left|300px|Асока Тано и Эйла Секура помогают раненому Скайуокеру. Когда Эйла Секура попала в засаду на планете Квелл, Энакин с Асокой и адмиралом Юлареном прилетели к ней на помощь. Крейсер Секуры уже взяли на абордаж. Десантный корабль джедаев по пути к крейсеру подбили, и Скайуокер выпрыгнул из корабля прямо в дыру в крейсере. Уничтожая дроидов, он встретился с Асокой и капитаном Рексом, которые также выпрыгнули из корабля, а также с Эйлой Секурой и коммандером Блаем. Они успели попасть на корабль, но к тому времени крейсер Секуры уже разваливался на части. Энакин остался, чтобы задержать огонь и едва не погиб из-за Асоки. Корабль долетел до крейсера Скайуокера, но пилот был убит. Падая, он задел пульт управления гипердрайва и корабль улетел в гиперпространство. Координаты были введены так, что корабль летел прямо на звезду. Чтобы не взорваться, Эйла и Асока выключили все системы корабля. Никто не погиб, но корабль потерпел крушение на планете Маридун. Эйла и Асока вынесли раненого Скайуокера из корабля, который после взорвался. Битва на Маридуне thumb|300px|Рекс, Асока, Энакин, Секура и Блай во время обороны Маридуна. Во время крушения на планете Маридун Энакин был тяжело ранен. Асока, Эйла Секура и коммандер Блай отправились на поиски аборигенов, а Рекс остался сторожить раненого. По пути в деревню на джедаев напали хищные животные и убили всех клонов, кроме Блая. На Рекса и Скайуокера тоже напал хищник, но капитан его убил. Джедаи добрались до деревни лурменов, и после мольбы Асоки доставили к Скайуокеру лекаря. Он вылечил его. Тем временем на Маридун высадились сепаратисты во главе с неймодианским генералом Локом Дурдом. Сепаратисты не знали, что джедаи на планете, и начали тестировать своё новое оружие, дефолиатор, уничтожающее органику, но безвредное для дроидов. Несмотря на протест вождя Ти Уат Каа, джедаи защитили лурменов, угнав шаттл и генераторы щита. Дроиды быстро уничтожили генераторы, но Скайуокер разрушил дефолиатор и взял в плен Дурда. Позже джедаи получили благодарность от Уаг Ту, Ти Уат Каа и всех лурменов. Битва на Орто Плутонии thumb|300px|Капитан Рекс и Энакин Скайуокер на Орто-Плутонии. После неожиданной потери связи с республиканской базой на Орто-Плутонии Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились туда вместе с капитаном Рексом и отрядом низкотемпературных клонов. Прибыв на эту ледяную планету, джедаи выяснили, что гарнизон базы был уничтожен местным племенем талзов, о существовании которого ранее известно не было. Узнав об этом, председатель Чи Чо, правитель спутника Орто-Плутонии Панторы, отказался признавать независимость Панторы и, несмотря на попытки Республики уладить конфликт мирным путём, объявил талзам войну. В ходе этого конфликта Чи Чо был убит, а сенатор от Панторы Райо Чучи начала переговоры с талзами от лица Панторанской Ассамблеи и заключила с ними мир. Таким образом, джедаям и Республике удалось избежать участия в бессмысленном для них конфликте и вернуться к более важной задаче — борьбе против Конфедерации. Вирус «Синий призрак» thumb|left|280px|Скайуокер обнаруживает Амидалу в лаборатории Нуво Винди. Мятежные сепаратисты сотрясали Галактику и угрожали даже мирным планетам. После обнаружения в полях Набу дроидов сепаратистов планета вновь оказалась в повышенной боеготовности. Опасаясь нового вторжения на свою родину, сенатор Амидала и делегат Джа-Джа Бинкс поспешили на Набу для оценки ситуации. Но вскоре оказалось, что близ болот гунганов была скрыта ещё более серьёзная угроза — секретная лаборатория по производству страшнейшего вируса, способного убить всё живое на планете. Вместе с гунганом Пеппи Боу Асока отправилась на поиски лаборатории зловещего доктора Нуво Винди, в которой производился печально известный вирус «Синий призрак». Сумасшедший фауст (раса доктора — прим. автора) решил воскресить из небытия смертоносный вирус, уничтоженный много лет назад, и не просто воскресить, а усовершенствовать его. Раньше «призрак» мог распространяться только в воде, но после экспериментов Винди появилась версия, распространяющаяся и воздушно-капельным путем. Проникнув в лабораторию, Асока вместе с клонами вступила в бой с дроидами, отвлекая на себя их внимание, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби отправился разминировать бомбы с вирусом, а Энакин спасал попавшего в плен сенатора. К сожалению, дроид-помощник Винди украл одну из колб с газом и вскрыл её. thumb|280px|Скайуокер арестовывает Нуво Винди. Преследуя доктора, Энакин и Оби-Ван выбрались на поверхность, а Асока осталась в лаборатории, когда вирус распространился по помещениям, заразив всех, кто был внутри. К счастью, лабораторию успели герметично изолировать, а джедаи в спешном порядке отправились в Тид за противоядием. Даже в такой, почти безвыходной ситуации Асока сохранила присутствие духа, оптимизм и веру в учителя, которая и была вознаграждена. Продолжая бороться за свою жизнь, Асока подбадривала и помогала умирающим клонам и едва не погибла сама. Миссия на Иего Скайуокер и Кеноби собрались доставить Винди в Тид для суда, когда внезапно зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Связавшись с Асокой, Скайуокер узнал о том, что дроид-слуга Винди, LEP-86C8, выпустил вирус на волю, и поспешил связаться с сенатором Амидалой, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли она. Когда Амидала заявила, что помешает сбежать любым оставшимся дроидам, Скайуокер попросил её соблюдать крайнюю осторожность. Скайуокер в присущей ему жёсткой манере начал требовать у Винди противоядия, но безумный учёный лишь ехидно насмехался над ним. Кеноби сказал Скайуокеру, что самый лучший способ спасти заражённых вирусом — вернуться в Тид и найти там противоядие, и молодой рыцарь-джедай нехотя уступил его доводам. thumb|left|300px|Скайуокер и Кеноби прорываются через лазерную сеть на орбите Иего. По прибытии в Тид джедаи отправили Винди на Корусант и выясняли у капитана Тайфо о том, что единственное противоядие от вируса — корень риксы, который встречался только на Иего. Тайфо отметил, что путешествие на Иего было равносильно самоубийству, однако джедаи были привычны к подобного рода приключениям и отправились к месту назначения на «Сумерках». Прибыв на орбиту Иего, джедаи миновали плававшие в космосе обломки кораблей и приземлились на поверхности планеты, где столкнулись с группой странно изуродованных дроидов. Скайуокер принял дроидов за сепаратистов и начал крушить их своим мечом, не обращая внимания на то, что они вели себя вполне дружелюбно и даже не пытались обороняться. Позже Кеноби и Скайуокер встретились с мальчиком Джейбо Худом и узнали от него о том, что эти дроиды ранее принадлежали сепаратистам, но были им перепрограммированы. Также Джейбо рассказал джедаям о том, что местный загадочный правитель, «Дрол», мешает жителям покидать планету и безжалостно уничтожает их корабли в случае неповиновения. Джедаи получили корень после нападения самого растения, но не смогли покинуть планету из-за того, что на её орбите пришла в действие сеть лазеров. Кеноби пришёл в выводу, что сепаратисты установили её перед тем, как покинуть планету. Узнав о том, что во время своего пребывания в системе Конфедерация оккупировала спутник Иего Миллиус-Прайм, родной мир диатимов, Скайуокер предложил, что установка механизма лучевой защиты расположена именно там. Джейбо передал R2-D2 контроль над перепрограммированными дроидами-стервятниками, однако все они были уничтожены, прежде чем смогли миновать сеть. Тем не менее, полёт стервятников был лишь отвлекающим манёвром, и пока лазеры занимались их уничтожением, Кеноби обстрелял установку лучевой защиты из своих бортовых орудий. После уничтожения лазерного поля и освобождения жителей Иего джедаи вернулись на Набу с противоядием и спасли своих друзей. Битва при Рилоте Прорыв блокады Когда старшина Техносоюза Уот Тамбор захватил контроль над Рилотом и его жителями, Совет джедаев разработал план республиканского вторжения на планету и её последующего освобождения. Скайуокеру и Тано было приказано уничтожить сепаратистскую блокаду над планетой, чтобы расчистить путь для республиканских сил вторжения. Звёздные разрушители «Решительный», «Защитник» и «Спаситель» вышли из гиперпространства прямо рядом с кораблями блокады на орбите планеты. Тано впервые в своей жизни возглавила эскадрилью истребителей, прорываясь сквозь рой вражеских дроидов-стервятников. Когда из гиперпространства вышло сепаратистское подкрепление, адмирал Юларен и Скайуокер приказали Тано вернуться обратно на «Решительный», но та не подчинилась, считая, что всё ещё сможет выполнить своё задание. Стервятники начали совершать самоубийственные атаки на «Решительный», и один из них врезался в корабельный мостик, тяжело ранив Юларена. В конечном итоге Тано вернулась на «Решительный», но по пути потеряла половину своей эскадрильи. «Решительный» и «Защитник» совершили прыжок в гиперпространство, но «Спаситель» был слишком сильно повреждён, чтобы сделать то же самое. thumb|left|280px|Энакин помогает падавану оправиться после гибели её клонов-пилотов. Приказав собрать эскадрилью на перекличку, чтобы подсчитать потери, Скайуокер отчитал падавана за то, что она не подчинилась прямому приказу. Асока возразила, что Энакин тоже иногда увлекался, однако не стала отрицать свою вину и начала обвинять себя в гибели клонов-пилотов. Скайуокер попытался утешить падавана, заявив, что такова участь командира, после чего доложил о текущем положении дел генералу Мейсу Винду и Оби-Вану Кеноби. Когда Энакин доложил о тяжёлых потерях, Кеноби посоветовал ему дать Асоке время и заявил, что Скайуокеру понадобится её помощь, дабы выйти из кризиса. Хотя Скайуокер потерял половину своих сил, ему было необходимо прорвать блокаду до следующего поворота планеты. Он приказал Рексу найти Асоку, и вскоре та застала застала учителя и R2 за починкой её перехватчика. Узнав, что они должны закончить свою миссию без каких-либо подкреплений, Тано впала в панику и начала высказывать сомнения в их готовности. Скайуокер приказал Тано ступать в каюту и остыть. Вернувшись в ангар «Решительного», Асока узнала о том, что Скайуокер планирует прорвать блокаду, протаранив покинутым «Защитником» её главный корабль, тем самым устранив вражеское командование. Асока начала возражать на Скайуокер отправился на «Защитник» вместе с R2, доверив падавану не только уничтожение блокады, но и свою жизнь. Выведя «Защитник» из гиперпространства, Скайуокер вышел на связь с командующим блокадой, Маром Тууком, который уже много знал о рыцаре-джедае из его досье. Энакин заявил, что ему было приказано сдаться вместе с экипажем в плен в обмен на коридор для доставки продуктов и медикаментов для жителей Рилота. Тем не менее, сканирование «Защитника» выявило обман, и Скайуокер приказал R2 заводить двигатели разрушителя, после рыцарь-джедай и астромех покинули обречённый корабль на спасательной капсуле. Видя, что из гиперпространства вышел «Решительный», а «Защитник» вот-вот протаранит его «Барышник», Туук сбежал. «Решительный» совершил манёвр Марг Сабл, чтобы дать Тано и её эскадрильи возможность вылететь из ангара, после чего та принялась уничтожать вражеские фрегаты типа «Щедрый». После прорыва блокады из гиперпространства вышел десантный флот под командованием Винду и Кеноби, а Тано отправила за спасательной капсулой Скайуокера шаттл. Возврат столицы thumb|280px|Энакин сбивает бомбардировщики. Когда Кеноби и его бойцы уничтожили протонные пушки и позволили республиканским транспортникам высадиться на планете, Винду атаковал столицу вместе со своими силами. Во время голографической конференции с Палпатином, Йодой, адмиралом Юлареном, сенатором Орном Фри Таа и Винду Скайуокер доложил, что контролирует космос над Рилотом, а вражеские крейсеры сбежали. Тем не менее, вскоре Уот Тамбор приказал бомбардировщикам типа «Гиена» уничтожить близлежащие деревни, и Скайуокер атаковал их на своём истребителе вместе с Асокой Тано. Хотя тактический дроид Тамбора TA-175 покинул Рилот на транспортном шаттле типа «Колчан» без своего командира, граф Дуку приказал бомбардировщикам уничтожить Лессу, невзирая на то, что старшина «Техносоюза» всё ещё был там. Тем не менее, прежде чем бомбардировщики смогли уничтожить республиканские силы и тви'леков, Скайуокер и Тано сбили их. Тамбор был взят в плен, а Республика одержала на Рилоте победу. После освобождения Лессу Скайуокер и Тано занялись уничтожением оставшихся на Рилоте сепаратистских сил. Два джедая сражались командовали 501-м легионом во время сражения в разрушенном городе Ресдин, поэтапно уничтожая укрывавшихся там дроидов. Во время сражения капитан Рекс и сержант Бумер были взяты в плен охотником за головами Кэдом Бэйном, сбежавшим на Рилот после кражи гравитационного ядра, важной детали нового супероружия сепаратистского учёного Кула Тески. В конечном итоге Скайуокер и Тано спасли клонов, но когда они собрались покинуть Ресдин вместе с Бэйном, их атаковал Кул Теска, намеревавшийся вернуть себе гравитационное ядро. Когда скакоанин попытался завладеть ядром с помощью крюка, Скайуокер воспользовался Силой, чтобы забросить деталь в корабль Бэйна. thumb|left|270px|Скайуокер, Тано и Кэд Бэйн сталкиваются с Кулом Теской на Рилоте. Тано придавила Бэйна металлической пластиной, чтобы помешать ему сбежать. Разъярённый Теска атаковал джедаев, пользуясь расширенными возможностями своего скакоанского барокостюма и пуская в них ракеты из пусковых установок, прикреплённых к его спине. После того как Скайуокер несколько раз воспользовался Силой, чтобы направить ракеты Тески в него самого, Теска поймал его и Тано в энергетический пузырь. Тем не менее, прежде чем Теска смог покинуть планету на корабле Бэйна, его атаковали Рекс и Бумер. Понимая, что ему не выиграть этот бой, Теска поставил клонов перед выбором: те либо убивали его, либо спасали джедаев. Когда энергетический пузырь, в котором стояли Энакин и Асока, начал сжиматься, клоны выбрали первый вариант. Когда Рекс отключил пузырь, Теска забрался в корабль Бэйна, «Ловкость рук», и покинул Рилот вместе с гравитационным ядром. Скайуокер и Тано связались с гранд-мастером Йодой, а также генералами Винду, Кеноби, Пло Куном и Китом Фисто, находившимися на космической станции «Юма 9». Также к голоконференции присоединились джедаи Эйла Секура и Луминара Ундули, обнаружившие силы сепаратистов на Альзоке III, где Бэйн украл гравитационное ядро у Кула Тески. Вскоре джедаи получили сигнал бедствия от сенатора Падме Амидалы, расследовавшей сепаратистскую активность на Бепуре, планете в системе Набу. Амидала сообщила, что её обнаружили, прежде чем связь прервалась. Джедаи решили атаковать завод Тески на Бепуре. Скакоанин развернул на планете армию дроидов для проверки своего супероружия, которое должно было уничтожить звезду Набу и тем самым доказать значимость разработок Тески графу Дуку. Целью атаки Республики было уничтожение супероружия и спасение Амидалы. Битва на Бепуре thumb|280px|Энакин и Падме воссоединяются на Бепуре. Коммандер Коди и капитан Рекс устроили диверсию, в то время как Кеноби и Скайуокер пробрались на завод Тески и уничтожили его генератор щита, позволяя основным силам Республики под командованием Мейса Винду и Асоки Тано уничтожить главное здание. Внутри завода Энакин и Асока сразились с Теской, в то время как Рекс, Коди и Пондс прибыли на «Сумерках» в точку встречи, пытаясь сбежать от графа Дуку, пытавшегося помешать силам Республики. Когда туда прибыли мастера Кеноби и Винду, граф уже был близок к уничтожению корабля. Во время дуэли с ситхом платформа, на которой они сражались, начала рушиться, но джедаев подобрали «Сумерки», пилотируемые клонами. Сам Дуку упал в пропасть, однако его подхватил шаттл типа «Колчан», управляемый Вентресс. Тем временем Скайуокер и Тано освободили Амидалу из плена и дали ей задание отключить супероружие, а сами вступили в трудный бой с Теской, закончившийся смертью скакоанина. Благодаря Амидале супероружие уничтожило вместо звезды Набу сам завод Тески, и джедаи вернулись с Бепура победителями. Фелуция thumb|250px|Скайуокер во время первой битвы при Фелуции. В том же году Скайуокер, Кеноби и Асока Тано получили задание отразить нападение генерала Гривуса на Фелуцию. Республиканский флот попытался пробить брешь в обороне противника на орбите планеты, но столкнулся с сотнями дроидов-стервятников и начал нести серьёзные потери. Несколько республиканских транспортников смогли добраться до поверхности планеты, чтобы эвакуировать оттуда джедаев и уцелевших клонов. Пока клоны сражались с боевыми дроидами B1, мастер-джедай Пло Кун расчистил небо Фелуции от вражеских стервятников на своём истребителе. Один из подбитых стервятников начал падать в сторону республиканских сил, и, едва не задев Скайуокера и Кеноби, врезался в один из шагоходов AT-TE. Видя, что силы Республики лишились значительной части своих подкреплений, Скайуокер и Кеноби решили начать отступление, но обнаружили, что к ним до сих пор не присоединилась Асока. Связавшись с падаваном по комлинку, Оби-Ван выяснил, что она увлечённо сражается с дроидами и не намерена это прекращать. Мастер-джедай сказал ей, что все силы Республики получили приказ об отступлении, но тогрута не была намерена отступать и заявила, что вот-вот одолеет врага. Вскоре республиканцы высадились рядом с джаггернаутом Асоки на своём НЛШТ, и раздражённому Скайуокеру пришлось повысить на падавана голос, чтобы заставить его подчиниться приказу. Как только силы Республики собрались покинуть Фелуцию, джаггернаут Асоки и остальная республиканская техника на поверхности планеты была уничтожена. Проникновение в Храм джедаев thumb|left|280px|Скайуокер и Кеноби выслеживают лазутчиков в Храме джедаев. Покинув Фелуцию, республиканские силы вернулись обратно на Корусант, а Скайуокер, Кеноби и Тано предстали перед Высшим советом джедаев. Когда Кеноби рассказал Совет о необдуманных действиях падавана на Фелуции, Винду спросил у неё, все ли было так, как рассказал мастер-джедай. Тано подтвердила слова Оби-Вана и объяснила свои действия тем, что чересчур увлеклась битвой и не смогла адекватно оценить обстановку. Скайуокер начать обвинять себя в том, что забыл о возрасте своей ученицы и доверил ей слишком важную роль в сражении, однако мастер Винду заявил, что это не оправдывает случившегося. Совет постановил, что Асоке будет полезно некоторое время отдохнуть от поля боя, и приказал ей охранять архивы джедаев под надзором джедая-библиотекаря Джокасты Ню. Вскоре Скайуокер и Тано покинули покинули комнату Совета и отправились в сторону Архивов. По пути в Архивы Асока извинилась перед учителем за свои необдуманные действия, однако тот заявил, что хорошо понимает её, поскольку сам совсем недавно был падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби. Встретив Джокасту, рыцарь-джедай познакомил её с Асокой и объяснил, что она будет отвечать за охрану Архивов. Позже охотник за головами Кэд Бэйн проник на территорию Храма, чтобы украсть оттуда голокрон. Хотя Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби схватили сообщницу Бэйно, Кейто Паразитти, самому охотнику за головами удалось выполнить своё задание и скрыться. Винду сообщил, что Бэйн украл из Храма кибер-кристалл памяти с информацией обо всех чувствительных к Силе детях в Галактике, без которых у Ордена джедаев не могло быть никакого будущего. Когда Винду сообщил, что голокрон можно открыть только с помощью кибер-кристалла памяти, хранителем которого является мастер-джедай Болла Ропал, Скайуокер и Тано поспешили в систему Деварон, чтобы спасти почтенного родианца из лап Бэйна. Схватка над Девароном thumb|250px|Скайуокер берёт под контроль мостик флагмана Бэйна. Скайуокер, Тано, капитан Рекс и адмирал Вуллф Юларен атаковали флот Кэда Бэйна на орбите Деварона. Обездвижив флагман Бэйна, республиканцы погрузились на шагоходы AT-TE и высадились на его обшивке, после чего проникли внутрь и вступили в перестрелку с сепаратистскими дроидами. Вскоре республиканцы взяли мостик флагмана и перебили его экипаж, однако Бэйн незадолго до этого скрылся в секретном проходе. Прослушав запись разговора Бэйна с вице-королём Нутом Ганреем, владельцем этого фрегата и всего остального флота, джедаи поняли, что охотник за головами завладел кибер-кристаллом. Чтобы помешать Бэйну уйти, капитан Рекс и его отряд уничтожили на фрегате все спасательные капсулы. Хотя адмирал Юларен заметил, что один из двигателей фрегата взорвался, Скайуокер был намерен остаться на корабле и найти пленённого Ропала. Джедаи и клоны осмотрели фрегат, чтобы найти Ропала, и Тано обнаружила его труп в тюремном отсеке. Приказав Рексу переправить тело мастера-джедая на «Непоколебимый», Скайуокер вернулся к своему основному заданию — поиску Бэйна. Когда охотник за головами отключил на фрегате свет, и республиканские солдаты-клоны были вынуждены включить на своих шлемах фонарики. Вскоре Бэйн показался перед республиканцами и увёл их за собой на батарейную палубу, где включил свет и продемонстрировал врагу свои отряды дроидов. Когда между клонами и дроидами завязалась перестрелка, Бэйн вырубил на корабле гравитацию и вынудил обе стороны вести сражение в состоянии полной невесомости. Тем не менее, и дроиды, и клоны были подготовлены к подобным ситуациям благодаря своим намагниченным подошвам. Сражение сильно осложняло наличие на палубе канистр с горючим, уничтожение которых могло привести к печальным последствиям для обеих сторон. thumb|left|280px|Скайуокер и Тано перед схваткой с дроидами Кэда Бэйна на батарейной палубе. Во время боя охотник за головами получил от Скайуокера чувствительный пинок и отлетел в сторону, выронив из своей руки голокрон. Джедай попытался схватить его, но упал вместе с голокроном и Бэйном на пол, когда R2-D2 вновь включил на корабле гравитацию. Пока Энакин поднимался на ноги, дурос вернул себе голокрон и сбежал. Рыцарь-джедай побежал вслед за ним, но Бэйн сумел отвлечь его внимание, обрушив на пол фрагмент потолка вместе с «прилипшим» к нему солдатом-клоном. Пока Энакин удерживал бойца при помощи Силы, охотник за головами скрылся в ближайшем коридоре, увлекая за собой Асоку Тано. Скайуокер прокричал своей ученице, что её заманивают в ловушку, но было уже поздно: Бэйн закрыл проход в коридор с помощью панели управления на своём напульснике. Когда Скайуокер попытался вырезать в двери отверстие при помощи светового меча, один из боевых дроидов случайно попал в канистру с горючим, и рыцаря-джедая завалило обломками. Тем временем Бэйн увёл падавана в конец коридора и быстро оглушил её при помощи электрошокера. Скайуокер почувствовал боль своего падавана и в гневе сбросил с себя все обломки при помощи Силы. Видя, что корабль вот-вот взорвётся, адмирал Юларен посоветовал Энакину свернуть миссию, но рыцарь-джедай не послушался и приказал адмиралу увести «Непоколебимый» на безопасное расстояние, а сам приступил к поискам падавана. thumb|200px|Скайуокер открывает джедайский голокрон. Скайуокер обнаружил Асоку в шлюзе за энергетическим полем. Бэйн пригрозил джедаю открыть шлюз и отправить Тано в открытый космос, если тот не поможет ему открыть голокрон с помощью кибер-кристалла. Энакин принял предложение и отдал дуросу свой меч, а затем вскрыл голокрон. Сразу после этого Скайуокер вернул свой меч обратно и атаковал Бэйна, но тот открыл шлюз и покинул джедаев вместе с открытым голокроном. Энакин успел поймать Асоку за руку и закрыть шлюз, после чего отправился вместе с ней ангар. По прибытии в ангар джедаи стали свидетелями того, как Бэйна застрелил солдат-клон по прозвищу «Денал», но не стали обыскивать тело наймита из-за нехватки времени и поспешили покинуть гибнущий фрегат вместе со всеми уцелевшими республиканцами на сепаратистском шаттле. Хотя Бэйн, как казалось, был мёртв, Скайуокер продолжал ощущать его присутствие в Силе. Спасение детей thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер замечает кровь дуроса на своём шаттле. После предполагаемой гибели Кэда Бэйна республиканцы вернулись обратно на «Непоколебимый». Видя, что убивший Бэйна клон (Денал) ранен, Асока Тано предложила ему помощь, но не получила ответа. Тем временем Скайуокер обнаружил на шаттле кровь дуроса и приказал немедленно оцепить ангар, догадываясь о том, что коварный охотник сумел покинуть фрегат вместе с республиканцами, переодевшись клоном. Он попытался предупредить своего падавана, но было уже поздно: «Денал» пнул её ногой в живот и поспешил покинуть «Венатор» на одном из звёздных истребителей V-19 «Поток». Энакин сумел запрыгнуть на взлетающий истребитель и сбить с Бэйна его шлем, но не удержался на ногах и упал. Скайуокер незамедлительно связался с мостиком и приказал адмиралу Юларену отключить гиперпространственные стыковочные кольца, но тот отреагировал недостаточно быстро, и Бэйн ушёл в гиперпространство. Вернувшись на Корусант, Скайуокер и Тано доложили Совету джедаев о неудачном повороте событий. Члены Совета быстро догадались о том, что если Бэйн заполучил доступ к данным самых одарённых детей Республики и передаст эту информацию сепаратистам и их союзникам-ситхам, Ордену джедаев будет нанесён огромный ущерб. Йода предложил определить при помощи Силы, каких детей Бэйн попытается похитить в первую очередь. Йода, Мейс Винду, Кеноби и Скайуокер начали медитировать, пытаясь отыскать детей сквозь Силу, хотя многие из них были окутаны пеленой Тёмной стороны. Энакин почувствовал, что одной из целей наймита будет гунганский ребёнок, и поспешил вместе со своим падаваном на Набу. thumb|280px|Скайуокер арестовывает Кэда Бэйна на Набу. Джедаи прибыли на Набу и предупредили гунганов о прибытии незваного гостя. Когда Бэйн попытался украсть ребёнка, то обнаружил на его месте мягкую игрушку и в ту же ночь был арестован. Тем не менее, Бэйн отказался рассказывать джедаям о местоположении остальных похищенных детей, а в судовом журнале его корабля, «Кровь Ксанаду», таковой информации не нашлось. Чтобы развязать неразговорчивому наймиту язык, Скайуокер, Винду, Кеноби и Тано одновременно применили на нём обман разума, рискуя уничтожить допрашиваемому мозг. Бэйн с огромным трудом устоял, но пережил при этом не самые приятные ощущения и добровольно пошёл с джедаями на сотрудничество. Заполучив Бэйна в качестве проводника, Винду и Кеноби приступили к поиску детей. Незадолго перед отбытием Мейс вспомнил, что о текущем положении дел следовало бы доложить Верховному Канцлеру, однако Оби-Ван возразил, что это дело касается только Ордена джедаев. В конечном итоге доложить Палпатину о сложившейся ситуации вызвался Скайуокер. Прибыв на Корусант, Энакин доложил Канцлеру о том, что он и остальные джедаи в настоящий момент срывают заговор врага против Республики. Скайуокер высказал предположение, что на этот раз организатором случившегося был не Дуку, хотя и не имел понятия, кто бы это мог быть на самом деле. Канцлер Палпатин, настоящий организатор похищения детей, сохранил как можно более невинное выражение лица и посоветовал Энакину сохранять терпение. thumb|left|290px|Скайуокер и Тано сбегают со спасёнными детьми из лаборатории Дарта Сидиуса. Вернувшись на «Непоколебимый», Скайуокер и Тано приступили к осмотру корабля Бэйна, пытаясь найти на нём улики. Когда Асока обнаружила на корпусе корабля вулканический пепел, Энакин сверился с корабельным журналом расхода топлива и выяснил, что Бэйн зачем-то сделал остановку на Мустафаре, хотя там не было никаких чувствительных к Силе детей. Забрав свой потрёпанный грузовой корабль «Сумерки», джедаи прибыли на Мустафар и почувствовали Тёмную сторону в одной из его построек. Войдя внутрь, Скайуокер и Тано быстро нашли двух похищенных Бэйном детей по их крикам и вступили в бой с охранявшими их дроидами. Дроиды попытались воспользоваться детьми как живыми щитами, но оказались недостаточно проворными для бегства от джедаев и были уничтожены. Когда лаборатория начала разваливаться на куски в результате запуска системы самоуничтожения, джедаи поспешили отнести спасённых детей на «Сумерки» и покинуть негостеприимную планету. Вернувшись на Корусант, Скайуокер и Тано доложили Совету о том, что не смогли вычислить заказчика похищения детей, а Винду и Кеноби признались в том, что упустили Бэйна. Зверь Зилло Ловушка на Ванкоре Захват заложников в сенате Шпион в Галактическом Сенате Сражение с мозговыми червями Конфликт на Валахари thumb|220px|Дуку наблюдает за спором Скайуокера и Вэйна. Позже Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены на планету Валахари для переговоров с местными правящими домами. Хотя планета занимала в войне нейтральную позицию, её население предоставляло флоту Конфедерации самые новые и мощные корабли. В то время как Кеноби занимался переговорами с Харко Вэйном, виконтом Валахари, Скайуокер сражался с его сыном Тофеном Вэйном за звание лучшего пилота. В конечном итоге Харко отклонил предложение Кеноби вступить в Республику, и её войска наложили на Валахари блокаду. Когда старший Вэйн попытался прорвать блокаду во главе небольшого флота, его флагман «Доблестный» был уничтожен Асажж Вентресс в попытке переложить вину за случившееся на Республику. Валахари присоединилась к сепаратистам, а Скайуокер был отправлен патрулировать систему Рилот, пока его непричастность к гибели Харко не будет доказана. Тем не менее, Скайуокер вернулся на действительную службу, когда эскадрилья истребителей Валахари, Рейдеры Тофена, начала безжалостно уничтожать целые республиканские флотилии. Когда силы Республики столкнулись с этой эскадрильей в системе Гексус, Скауокер обнаружил, что ею командует Тофен Вэйн. Вэйн сумел подбить истребитель Скайуокера, но на помощь джедаю прибыло подкрепление и вынудило вражеские силы отступить в неизвестном для Республики направлении. Тем не менее, Энакину удалось установить на истребителе Тофена маячок. thumb|left|250px|Вэйн умирает на руках Скайуокера. Вскоре после этого Скайуокер получил лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис», новейший истребитель «Инженерных систем Куата». Благодаря маячку на истребителе Тофена Республика узнала о том, что его база, станция «Харко», находится в Призрачной туманности. Республиканцы атаковали станцию, но силы Вэйна потревожили местных нибреев и натравили их на врага. Тем временем Скайуокер вступил с Вэйном в перестрелку. Джедай попытался убедить противника в том, что его отца убила не Республика, а граф Дуку, но Тофен отказался слушать и продолжил борьбу. Вскоре после этого истребитель Вэйна не выдержал критической перегрузки и загорелся, а его отважный лётчик получил ужасные, несовместимые с жизнью ожоги. Скайуокер отбуксировал истребитель Тофена на свой звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» и попытался спасти ему жизнь, однако валахарский пилот был безнадежно ранен и вскоре скончался на руках своего бывшего врага, успев взять с него обещание отомстить Дуку за убийство отца. Вскоре после этого мать Тофена, леди Элодора Вэйн, изгнала графа с Валахари, разорвала все связи с сепаратистами и объявила, что отныне Валахари будет сохранять в войне нейтралитет. Охота на Гривуса Схватка на «Короне» Защита Фелуции Политический хаос Охота на Саважа Опресса Защита на Мортисе Спасение мастера Пиелла Возвращение на Фелуцию Защищая честь падавана thumb|left|280px|Истребитель Скайуокера атакован дроидами-пильщиками в битве за Кейто-Неймодию. Во время обороны Кейто-Неймодии Энакин Скайуокер был вынужден покинуть поле битвы, когда его лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» стал жертвой дроидов-пильщиков, а с Корусанта пришли известия о теракте в Храме джедаев. По прибытии в Храм Скайуокер и Тано получили задание расследовать данное происшествие и пришли к выводу, что за терактом стоял либо джедай, либо кто-то из обслуживающего персонала. В итоге они узнали, что за терактом стояла диссидентка Летта Тармонд, накормившая своего мужа, храмового техника Джакара Боумани, взрывоопасными нано-дроидами. После допроса и ареста Летты джедаи привели её обратно в Храм, откуда террористка была доставлена на республиканскую военную базу. Позже Тармонд вызвала к себе Тано для приватного разговора, во время которого была таинственным образом задушена. Когда Асоке предъявили обвинение в убийстве и посадили в тюрьму, Скайуокер необдуманно попытался освободить её, однако быстро понял, что делу это не поможет. После того, как Асока сбежала самостоятельно, чтобы собрать необходимые улики и доказать свою невиновность, Скайуокер и ударные солдаты-клоны попытались задержать её, но потерпели неудачу и позволили ей скрыться в канализационных трубах Корусанта. thumb|280px|Энакин сражается с падшим джедаем Баррисс Оффи в Храме джедаев. Во время поисков Асоки Скайуокер мельком застал её в компании бывшей ученицы графа Дуку Асажж Вентресс, что вселило в его душу серьёзное беспокойство. Позже Тано была найдена с нано-дроидами, которые использовались во время взрыва Храма, и была повторно арестована. Выследив Вентресс, Скайуокер узнал от неё о том, что о перемещениях Асоки знала её подруга Баррисс Оффи, и поспешил нанести ей визит. Войдя в покои Баррисс, Скайуокер задал ей несколько провокационных вопросов и нисколько не удивился, когда джедайка набросилась на него со украденными световыми мечами Вентресс. Активировав свой меч, разгневанный Скайуокер начал теснить изменницу чередой стремительных и агрессивных ударов, пока та, спасаясь, не выпрыгнула из окна Храма и приземлилась на площадке снаружи. Продолжив бой с Баррисс на виду нескольких джедаев и храмовых охранников, Энакин окончательно истощил силы своего противника и в конечном итоге оглушил его мощным ударом об дерево. Оффи была захвачена в плен и призналась суду в невиновности своей бывшей подруги. Тано предложили вернуться в Орден и получить ранг рыцаря-джедая, но та полностью утратила свою веру в непогрешимость Совета и твёрдо отказалась. Прощаясь со своим бывшей ученицей, Скайуокер признался ей в том, что ему знакомо желание уйти подальше от Ордена, на что Тано печально ответила: «Я знаю», — и покинула Храм джедаев раз и навсегда. Битва при Ринго-Винде Позже Скайуокер и его 501-й легион объединились с силами генералов-джедаев Типлар и Типли, чтобы выбить армию дроидов адмирала Тренча с космической станции планеты Ринго-Винда. Поначалу республиканцы выигрывали битву, но были вынуждены начать отступление, когда один из солдат-клонов Скайуокера Кувалда погрузился в некоторое подобие транса и по необъяснимым причинам застрелил Типлар. Когда Кувалда был взят под стражу и отправлен на Камино для обследования, сепаратисты попытались похитить его, но Скайуокер, капитан Рекс и элитный республиканский коммандос Пятерня сорвали их планы. thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер и Рекс выслушивают показания Пятерни. Впоследствии Кувалда скончался на операционном столе, а Пятерня нашёл в его голове и головах всех остальных клонов таинственный чип, который и был причиной убийства джедая. Когда Пятерня попытался рассказать о произошедшем Палпатину на Корусанте, лорд ситхов понял, что его план уничтожения джедаев под угрозой раскрытия, и ложно обвинил клона в покушении на свою собственную жизнь. Скрываясь от полиции на нижних уровнях Корусанта, Пятерня встретился со своим сослуживцем Киксом и сообщил ему о своём желании переговорить с генералом Скайуокером и капитаном Рексом. Когда джедай и клон прибыли на место встречи, Пятерня активировал возле них щиты и приготовился рассказать им о деталях заговора против джедаев. Тем не менее, сразу после этого на место встречи явились ударные солдаты-клоны под командованием Фокса и сразили «опасного преступника» выстрелом в сердце, прежде чем тот успел передать Скайуокеру и Рексу любые важные сведения. План Дарта Сидиуса остался в тайне. Коррупция в Клане В то же году Скайуокер посетил резиденцию Межгалактического банковского клана на планете Сципио, чтобы освободить из под стражи сенатора Падме Амидалу. Амидала рассказала ему о том, что до ареста она и барон Раш Кловис пытались одолеть в Клане коррупцию. Хотя Скайуокер, будучи довольно ревнивым мужем, недолюбливал Кловиса из-за его чувств к Амидале, он согласился навестить барона в его особняке. Когда особняк подвергся обстрелу со стороны охотника за головами Эмбо, Энакин отразил его выстрелы с помощью бластера и сбежал вместе с Падме и Кловисом на спидере. В результате точного попадания Эмбо спидер начал неконтролируемо скользить по замерзшей поверхности Сципио, но Скайуокер был достаточно ловок для того, чтобы обвести повреждённую машины вокруг всех препятствий и уйти на ней от наймита. Поняв, что на Сципио слишком опасно находиться, джедай, Амидала и Кловис вернулись на Корусант. thumb|280px|Падме и Энакин после гибели Раша Кловиса. На Корусанте Падме было приказано помочь Кловису с его антикоррупционной деятельностью, но Скайуокер, опасаясь оставлять жену наедине с бароном, последовал за ней. Когда Кловис попытался поцеловать Амидалу, в его комнату ворвался разъярённый Скайуокер и начал душить барона при помощи Силы, а затем сильно избил его кулаками. Вскоре на место драки прибыла набуанская стража, и Кловис, покрывая Скайуокера, сообщил ей о том, что на него якобы напал неизвестный киллер. Когда барона увели, Амидала приказала смущённому Энакину немедленно скрыться с её глаз. Позже Кловис отдал коррумпированное руководство Клана под суд и сам стал его главой. Когда барон открыто принял сторону сепаратистов, а охрана Амидалы была перебита, Скайуокер отправился на Сципио во главе крупного флота, чтобы насильно присоединить планету к Республике. Энакин явился в офис Кловиса на вершине высокого здания и попытался арестовать его, вынуждая барона взять Амидалу на прицел. Во время разговора в офис врезался подбитый республиканскими силами дроид-стервятник, но Скайуокер успел поймать Амидалу и Кловиса за руки, прежде чем те сорвались вниз. Скайуокер не мог удержать сразу двух людей одновременно, и Кловис, жертвуя своей жизнью, намеренно разжал свою руку, чтобы Падме смогла спастись. После гибели Кловиса и взятия Сципио контроль над Банковским кланом перешёл к Палпатину. Тени Сайфо-Диаса thumb|left|280px|Кеноби и Скайуокер во время дуэли с графом Дуку на Оба-Диа. Позже Пло Кун обнаружил на спутнике планеты Оба-Диа обломки шаттла, принадлежавшего мастеру-джедаю Сайфо-Диасу. Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на Оба-Диа, резиденцию Синдиката пайков, чтобы узнать у её правителя Лома, кто стоял за убийством Сайфо-Диаса. Лом отвёл джедаев в камеру, где содержался помощник Верховного Канцлера Валорума по имени Сильман, сопровождавший мастера-джедая во время его последнего задания. Когда Сильман рассказал джедаям о том, в действительности армию клонов заказал не Сайфо-Диас, а тот, «кто хотел быть Сайфо-Диасом», к камере подошёл граф Дуку и задушил старика при помощи Силы. Джедаи активировали свои мечи и попытались одолеть лорда ситхов в поединке, но в очередной раз потерпели неудачу. Когда лидер пайков Лом, прибыл на место поединка со остальными пайками и обратился к граф по его ситскому имени Тиранус, джедаи поняли, что Дуку и загадочный Тиранус, который выбрал Джанго Фетта донором армии клонов, — одно и то же лицо. Хотя Дуку удалось убить Лома и покинуть Оба-Диа, джедаям стало известно о том, что именно он, скрываясь под именами «Тиранус» и «Сайфо-Диас», заказал армию клонов для Республики. Понимая, что общественность отвернётся от джедаев, когда узнает, что их армию заказал лидер сепаратистов, Совет был вынужден сохранить эту информацию в тайне и продолжить вести войну по правилам ситхов. Охота на Вентресс «Рука призрака» Превращение в Дарта Вейдера Спасение канцлера Незадолго до конца войны битва на Кейто-Неймодии подкинула Скайуокеру и Кеноби ценный ключ к личности таинственного Дарта Сидиуса: механическое кресло Нута Ганрея. В него был встроен уникальный голопередатчик, который содержал сведения, способные сдвинуть республиканские силы с мёртвой точки в поисках неуловимого лорда ситхов. Мейс Винду искал следы ситха на Корусанте, а Скайуокер и Кеноби — во Внешнем Кольце. Как раз во время атаки Конфедерации на Корусант выяснилось, что следы ведут в индустриальный район этой планеты, и Скайуокер вместе с Кеноби прервали свой визит на Тайт, немедленно направившись к столице. Бой на Корусанте сорвал расследование. Мастер Винду принял участие в битве, столкнувшись с генералом Гривусом и сильно ранив его. Но киборгу всё же удалось захватить в плен канцлера Палпатина и сбежать на флагман «Незримая длань».Labyrinth of Evil thumb|220px|Скайуокер стоит над обезглавленным телом графа [[Дуку]] Прежде чем армада сепаратистов достигла Корусанта, Скайуокер и Кеноби возвратились из Внешнего Кольца, чтобы спасти «пленённого» канцлера. Прибыв в эпицентр битвы, они взяли штурмом флагман Конфедерации на своих лёгких перехватчиках Эта-2 типа «Актис». Двое джедаев пробились к кораблю и добрались до генеральского штаба в командной башне, где удерживался Палпатин. Пока они пытались освободить канцлера, в комнату вошёл граф Дуку, сопровождаемый двумя боевыми супердроидами В2. В отличие от первого столкновения с Дуку на Джеонозисе тремя годами ранее, в этот раз Скайуокер и Кеноби слаженно дрались бок-о-бок, пока лорд ситхов не использовал Силу в попытке задушить Кеноби. Затем он одновременно отбросил Скайуокера ударом ноги и швырнул потерявшего сознания Кеноби в другой конец комнаты, придавив затем частью платформы с помощью Силы. Скайуокер вернулся в бой, поддаваясь на провокации Дуку и постепенно теряя контроль над эмоциями. Он выпустил на свободу весь свой страх, ненависть и гнев, противопоставляя Макаши ситха собственное мастерство в стиле Джем Со. Короткий бой закончился внезапно, когда Скайуокер отрубил ситху обе кисти — акт мести за потерю собственной руки в их первой дуэли. Удовлетворённый увиденным, Палпатин призвал джедая убить Дуку. Поддавшись подстрекательству канцлера, Скайуокер обезглавил Дуку скрестив оба световых меча (свой и ситха) на шее графа. Джедай ещё не знал истинной сущности Палпатина, как и не знал, что исполнил свою роль в плане предательства: убив Дуку, он сделал первый шаг к тому, чтобы занять место ученика Дарта Сидиуса. Тем не менее, Скайуокер немедленно пожалел о своём поступке, поскольку убийство невооружённого противоречило пути джедаев. Палпатин успокоил его совесть заявлением, что это было «естественным» в подобной ситуации, и что это не первое убийство в его жизни, вспомнив о матери Скайуокера, Шми, и народе песков. thumb|left|250px|Последняя посадка «[[Незримая длань|Незримой длани»]] Энакин освободил канцлера от оков и сбежал из штаба с бессознательным Кеноби на плечах, игнорируя приказы Палпатина бросить мастера-джедая. Их побег был недолгим, поскольку скоро их схватили и доставили к генералу Гривусу на капитанский мостик, где Скайуокер и генерал наконец встретились лицом к лицу после многочисленных непрямых столкновений во время войны. Гривус отметил, что Скайуокер слишком молод для человека с его репутацией, а джедай парировал, что генерал «ниже, чем он ожидал». Затем, по команде Скайуокера, R2-D2 провёл отвлекающий манёвр, дав двум джедаям время забрать свои световые мечи, освободиться от наручников и атаковать телохранителей генерала. Гривусу всё-таки удалось сбежать от джедаев и выпустить все спасательные капсулы, поскольку флагман начал стремительно падать на Корусант, притягиваясь гравитацией планеты. Скайуокер взялся за пилотирование остатков корабля и смог совершить аварийную посадку в заброшенном индустриальном районе Корусанта. Падение на тёмную сторону На Корусанте Скайуокера ждало радостное известие: его жена была беременна. Однако позже его стали преследовать видения Амидалы, умирающей во время родов. Скайуокер полагал, что знания из голокронов учёных мастеров могли спасти её, но доступ к этой части архива был открыт только для мастеров-джедаев. Когда Палпатин назначил рыцаря своим представителем в Совете, то предполагал, что возвёл его в ранг мастера, тем самым открыв доступ к запрещённым голокронам. И хотя джедаи всё же приняли молодого Скайуокера в Совет, они отказали ему в повышении ранга, что очень его разозлило и разочаровало. После заседания Скайуокер выразил своё негодование Кеноби. Также Совет настоятельно призывал рыцаря следить за действиями канцлера, несмотря на несогласие Кеноби. Это окончательно подорвало уважение Скайуокера к членам Совета, о чём он сообщил жене. Джедай обратился за помощью к Йоде. Он рассказал о своих пророческих видениях, в которых умирает близкий ему человек, но не раскрыл его личность. Йода, не зная о силе любви Скайуокера к Амидале, посоветовал ему научиться отпускать всё то, что он боится потерять. Скайуокер не был удовлетворён этим ответом. thumb|250px|Палпатин рассказывает Энакину Скайуокеру историю о [[Дарт Плэгас|Дарте Плэгасе.]] Поскольку он продолжал встречаться с Палпатином, канцлер мало-помалу заронил семя тёмной стороны в молодом джедае. Играя на страхе перед смертью Амидалы, он рассказал Скайуокеру историю о Дарте Плэгасе, который имел власть над смертью. Эта история привлекла внимание джедая. Тогда Палпатин раскрыл свою истинную сущность и предложил Скайуокеру изучить пути тёмной стороны и использовать её силу для спасения Амидалы. Скайуокер немедленно доложил о настоящей личности канцлера Мейсу Винду, однако, вскоре пожалел о своем выборе — слова Палпатина захватили все его мысли. Винду, почувствовав сильное смятение, отдал Скайуокеру приказ оставаться в Храме, отправился арестовывать канцлера вместе с тремя мастерами-джедаями: Агеном Коларом, Сэси Тийном и Китом Фисто. Палпатин оказал сопротивление, сразив троих джедаев практически немедленно и оставив в живых только Винду. Они дрались, пока мастер-джедай не получил преимущество и не направил своё оружие на горло поверженного ситха (хотя, скорее всего, Палпатин притворялся, и это был всего лишь способ завоевать симпатию потенциального протеже — Скайуокера). Скайуокер же терзался противоречивыми мыслями в Храме джедаев: со смертью Палпатина он терял шанс на спасение жены от смерти, которую считал неминуемой. Роковой выбор thumb|left|150px|Энакин Скайуокер присягает Палпатину Измученный мыслями об умирающей Падме, Скайуокер выскочил из Храма, взял спидер и поспешил в покои канцлера. Он не был уверен в своих дальнейших действиях; он просто знал, что должен что-то сделать. По стечению обстоятельств, Скайуокер прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы застать Винду, готового убить Палпатина. Ситх атаковал Винду Молнией Силы, одновременно умоляя Скайуокера о помощи. Отражая Молнию, джедай прокричал Скайуокеру не слушать. Палпатин попытался усилить мощь тёмной стороны при помощи собственной жизненной силы и поэтому претерпел физическую трансформацию: черты его лица сильно исказились, а глаза пожелтели. Когда Винду наконец мог убить Палпатина, тем самым покончив с ситхами, ему помешал Скайуокер. Он утверждал, что убийство не к лицу джедаям и Палпатина необходимо судить. Вероятно, в нём говорило сожаление о собственноручной казни Дуку, но страха потерять шанс на спасение Амидалы было не меньше. Винду проигнорировал призыв Скайуокера и приготовился убить ситха, но запаниковавший Скайуокер стремительным ударом отсёк Винду кисть, державшую световой меч. Прежде чем тот смог защититься, Палпатин использовал Молнию Силы и выбросил мастера-джедая в разбитое окно, навстречу смерти. Осознав всю важность своего поступка, Скайуокер испытал глубочайшее чувство вины и раскаяния, но был слишком ошеломлён и эмоционально опустошен, чтобы сопротивляться Палпатину, который объяснил всё случившееся предназначением Скайуокера. Потом ситх убедил джедая принять тёмную сторону и стать его учеником. Скайуокер согласился выполнять любые его приказы; всё, чего он хотел — сохранить жизнь Амидалы. Палпатин обещал помочь ему раскрыть секрет, тем самым признав, что не имел власти над смертью. Тогда Энакин Скайуокер вступил в Орден ситхов, а Сидиус дал ему новое имя — Дарт Вейдер. Становление Дарта Вейдера Зачистка Храма джедаев thumb|270px|Дарт Вейдер воглавляет [[501-й легион в операции «Падение рыцарей» в Храме джедаев.]] Палпатин убедил Вейдера, что все джедаи, включая Кеноби, — враги Республики, и что бесконечной гражданской войны не избежать, если оставить их в живых. Он приказал Вейдеру возглавить 501-й легион в атаке на Храм и убить там всех джедаев. Новообращённый выполнил этот приказ без вопросов, вырезав и пожилых джедаев, и юнлингов. Он даже убил нескольких мастеров, в том числе Цина Драллига, Юрокка и Джокасту Ню. Некоторые дети бросались к Вейдеру за помощью, не подозревая, что именно он, член Совета, предал Орден. Вскоре над Храмом поднялся столб дыма, хорошо видимый из здания Сената. Это было началом Великого истребления джедаев. Миссия на Мустафар После атаки на Храм джедаев Вейдер вернулся к своему хозяину за дальнейшими распоряжениями. Сидиус приказал ему отправиться на планету Мустафар, где он должен был убить членов Совета сепаратистов и принести мир в будущую Империю. Перед отлётом ситх повидался с Амидалой и сообщил ей о своей новой миссии, призванной положить конец войне. Собираясь уходить, Вейдер убедил жену, что всё будет хорошо, и попросил ждать его. thumb|270px|Совет сепаратистов перед уничтожением Прилетев на Мустафар, Вейдер оставил R2-D2 внутри истребителя, поэтому его дальнейшие действия не были записаны. Использовав коды Сидиуса, чтобы пройти систему безопасности сепаратистов, он проник в зал совещаний, закрыл все двери и хладнокровно вырезал всех советников до единого. Остался один только Нут Ганрей, бывший союзник Сидиуса, оккупировавший Набу тринадцать лет назад и несколько раз пытавшийся убить жену Скайуокера во время Войн клонов. До самой смерти он пребывал в уверенности, что Лорд Сидиус выполнит своё обещание и оставит сепаратистов в покое. Когда миссия была выполнена, лорд ситхов молча покинул комнату. thumb|left|Дарт Вейдер во время убийства сепаратистов. Снаружи, глядя на переменчивый вулканический ландшафт, Вейдер проанализировал собственные изменения и убедил себя в том, что все его действия были продиктованы заботой о благе Республики. Тогда же он вспомнил о приказе хозяина связаться с ним, когда враг будет уничтожен. Дарт Сидиус приказал Вейдеру отправить на корабли Торговой Федерации сообщение, что все боевые дроиды должны быть немедленно отключены. После окончания сеанса связи он увидел приближающийся корабль жены и покинул бункер, чтобы встретить её. Поединок на Мустафаре и его последствия Воссоединившись с Амидалой, Вейдер обнаружил, что она уже знает о его тёмных деяниях в Храме джедаев от Кеноби. Он обвинял бывшего учителя в попытке настроить Амидалу против собственного мужа, но при этом не отрицал своей причастности к трагедии. Падме пыталась урезонить его, убеждала покинуть общественную службу и остаться с ней, растить ребёнка, но Вейдер твердил о своём плане свергнуть Палпатина и занять его место обоим. thumb|220px|Вейдер [[Телекинез|душит Падме при помощи Силы]] Шокированная и испуганная, Амидала отказалась, заявив, что он пошёл по пути, который она не может принять. Она умоляла мужа вернуться и говорила о своей любви к нему. Однако, без её ведома, Кеноби спрятался на её корабле в надежде найти Вейдера и в этот момент как раз появился на трапе. Увидев бывшего учителя, Вейдер ошибочно предположил, что Амидала предала его и привезла Кеноби, чтобы убить его. Охваченный гневом и яростью, он стал душить её с помощью Силы и довёл до бессознательного состояния, игнорируя слёзные заверения в невиновности. Кеноби также пытался успокоить бывшего падавана, но Вейдер, переполненный ненавистью, не слушал. Когда Кеноби решил, что поединок — единственный выход, Вейдер в прыжке атаковал своего старого друга. thumb|left|210px|Дарт Вейдер [[Дуэль на Мустафаре|сражается со своим бывшим учителем на Мустафаре]] Это была интенсивная дуэль. Противники перемещались по всему горнодобывающему комплексу и по лавовой реке. Битва окончилась на её берегу, куда Кеноби прыгнул, чтобы оказаться выше своего оппонента. Он умолял Вейдера признать поражение и уйти с тёмного пути. Ведомый бесконечной гордостью и кипящим гневом, Вейдер проигнорировал тактическое преимущество Кеноби и также попытался прыгнуть, чтобы продолжить дуэль, но был встречен лезвием джедая, отсёкшим обе ноги и левую руку. С искалеченным телом и значительно уменьшенной способностью использовать Силу, Вейдер пытался ползти вверх с помощью остатков своей механической руки. В тот момент они обменялись последними словами. Вейдер кричал о своей ненависти к Кеноби. Джедай, с подступившими слезами, выразил сожаление и разочарование в том, что Энакин, которого он любил как брата, не исполнил своё предназначение установить равновесие в Силе, а наоборот, усилил дисбаланс. Вскоре после этого от лавы загорелась одежда Вейдера и частично сожгла его тело. Он был практически обречён, поскольку всё больше скатывался к краю берега лавовой реки. Кеноби забрал световой меч Скайуокера и оставил Вейдера умирать. Он сохранит этот меч до 0 ДБЯ. Когда пламя начало гаснуть, Вейдер поддерживал себя в живых с помощью Силы, несгибаемой воли и ненависти. Он карабкался вверх по берегу с помощью механического протеза, борясь с тяжелейшими ранами.thumb|250px|Вейдер горит Дарт Сидиус, теперь провозглашённый Императором Галактической Империи, вскоре прибыл на Мустафар к своему раненному ученику. Он доставил Вейдера на Корусант на шаттле и восстановил повреждения его тела с помощью кибернетических усовершенствований в Центре хирургической реконструкции Императора Палпатина. Император приказал механическим дроидам держать Вейдера в сознательном состоянии во время крайне болезненной операции, чтобы боль питала его гнев, а значит и силу. Его новые протезы конечностей были обновлёнными версиями тех же технологий, которые позволили трансформировать генерала Гривуса в киборга. И хотя молодой ситх всё ещё оставался чрезвычайно могущественным, Сидиус знал, что перенесенные раны отняли у Вейдера большую часть потенциала. После возрождения в качестве киборга, Вейдер спросил у своего хозяина об Амидале. Сидиус сказал, что он убил свою жену в гневе. thumb|left|250px|Отчаянный крик Вейдера после известия о том, что он убил свою жену Потрясённый, что он убил Амидалу и их нерождённого ребёнка, — известие, которое подтверждало давние пророческие сны о её смерти, — Вейдер уничтожил медицинских дроидов и повредил значительную часть помещения с помощью Силы. Он разорвал крепления на операционном столе и изо всех сил пытался идти под весом новых протезов и брони. Единственной целью, оставшейся в жизни Вейдера, было служение новому Императору. Личность Дарта Вейдера стала ещё более отличной от Энакина Скайуокера из-за сильнейшего физического и психологического ущерба, который полностью изменил и его внешность, и характер. Его доспехи ограничивали зрение, сковывали движения и вызывали у Вейдера чрезвычайное недовольство (по крайней мере, в ранние годы), но в конечном счёте он изменил свой боевой стиль, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие мобильности, налагаемое бронёй. Как Дарт Вейдер, Энакин Скайуокер стал мощным союзником Империи, служа ей в качестве охотника на джедаев, бойца и главнокомандующего имперским флотом. Наводя ужас на врагов Империи, Вейдер стал также средством устрашения, на котором основывался Новый порядок. На службе Императора thumb|250px|Дарт Вейдер со своим новым учителем Обладая невероятным могуществом, Вейдер заступил на должность второго человека в государстве и личного исполнителя воли Императора. Имея в распоряжении огромное богатство, Вейдер позволил себе немного роскоши, среди которой был его личный дворец на Корусанте и Замок Баст на Вджуне. Штурмовики 501-го легиона, которыми он руководил в Храме джедаев, стали его личными охранниками и благодаря своим действиям получили прозвище «Кулак Вейдера». Во время своих ранних миссий для Палпатина Вейдер пилотировал чёрный перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис», иногда при сопровождении истребителей «V-wing» Альфа-3 типа «Нимб». Его личным флагманским судном в это время был «Вымогатель» — Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I». Многие из первых миссий Вейдера лично назначались Императором. Известное задание было на планете Хоногр, опустошенной сепаратистами токсином Тригексалофин 1138 во время Войны клонов. Он обещал аборигенам ногри, что Империя восстановит экосистему Хоногра при условии, что они будут служить Императору как убийцы.Возрождение тьмы Личной задачей Вейдера был Приказ 66 — поиск и устранение оставшихся в живых джедаев. Также ситх сконструировал новый световой меч, вставив туда выданный учителем красный синтетический кристалл.Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Миссия на Меркане thumb|left|230px|Дарт Вейдер перед миссией на Меркане.Одним из первых заданий Вейдера была отправка на планету Меркана, где произошёл странный инцидент, связанный с джедаями. Выслушав поручение, Вейдер спросил о произошедшем несколько дней назад инциденте на планете Нью-Плимпто, где оставшихся в живых восставших против Галактической Империи отправили в рабство. Бывший рабом с рождения до девяти лет, Вейдер не мог не заинтересоваться произошедшим — в нём оставалась часть личности Энакина Скайуокера. Разъяснив ситуацию, Палпатин аргументировал такую позицию тем, что рабство более милосердно, чем смерть. Прибыв на орбиту Мерканы, Вейдер связался со своим учителем и выслушал дальнейшие указания. Выяснилось, что отряд клонов-коммандос отказался выполнять приказ 66 и дал группе джедаев уйти. Наставляя своего ученика на эту миссию, Дарт Сидиус преследовал три цели: желал напомнить другим предателям об их участи, представить галактике своего главного исполнителя и дать шанс своему ученику показать себя. По пути к челноку Вейдер размышлял о своём положении, он тяготился своими протезами, поскольку из-за них потерял уверенность в своих силах и чувствовал себя неполноценным. По мнению ситха, кибернетизация сделала его уязвимым, ограничила его движения; броня стала для него тюрьмой и даже вызывала приступы клаустрофобии. Когда Дарт Вейдер прибыл на Меркану, его приветствовал командир тридцать второго десантного полка Залп. Приказав ему избавиться от трёх мёртвых тел джедаев, Вейдер обратился к нарушившим приказ клонам из Ионной группы, из-за которых и прилетел на Меркану. Сержант группы Скалолаз стоял на своём и считал, что они поступили правильно, не став убивать сослуживцев-джедаев, и тогда Дарт Вейдер активировал световой меч. Бойцы Ионной группы попытались сопротивляться, но повелитель ситхов с лёгкостью расправился с двумя из них, а Скалолаз и оставшийся в живых коммандос в спешке отступили к лесу, отстреливаясь. Вейдер отправил за ними бойцов из своего легиона, заметив при этом, что коммандос нужны ему живыми. Однако в следующий момент на ситха напала прятавшаяся неподалёку джедай по имени Бол Чатак, желавшая спасти коммандос, давших оставшимся джедаям уйти. Вступив в схватку с Вейдером, она тем самым исключила его из погони. В яростной и стремительной схватке Вейдер напирал на мощь, поскольку ещё не привык к своему костюму и не выработал новый стиль владения световым мечом. Громоздкий вес брони сводил на нет способность к сражению, и вся атака ситха свелась к мощным и вертикальным ударам Чатак удалось прорвать его оборону и ранить в предплечье, но в конечном итоге Вейдер задавил джедая мощью, отрубил ей руку, а затем и обезглавил. Однако, несмотря на успех, двум другим джедаям — Роану Шрайну и Оли Старстоун, переодетым в наёмников из конфедерации, удалось сбежать. Когда лидер 501-ого легиона, коммандер Аппо доложил об исчезновении двух военнопленных, Вейдер мгновенно понял, что это были джедаи, и решил лично заняться их поисками. Сначала Вейдер установил личности выживших джедаев, используя информацию из архивов Ордена, куда он имел доступ. Также он узнал, что долгое время Шрайн работал на Меркане с местным преступным авторитетом по имени Кэш Геррулан. Явившись к нему, Вейдер приказал выдать беглецов, и Кэш согласился. Он сообщил повелителю о нужном Вейдеру корабле, указал координаты, однако эта цель являлась приманкой. Когда Вейдер захватил корабль на свой «Вымогатель», он не обнаружил там джедаев, и в это же время с планеты стартовал небольшой истребитель. Ученик Императора преследовал их, однако джедаям удалось ускользнуть, как и Гаррулану. Несмотря на расправу с коммандос, убийство одного из джедаев и факт установления предательства Гаррулана, Вейдер посчитал задание невыполненным. Позже Вейдер, находясь в медицинском центре, доложил Палпатину о результатах своей миссии. Также он пожаловался на собственную немощность, но Император заверил своего ученика в том, что джедаи им не помеха, и галактика уже принадлежит ситхам. Охота за беглыми джедаями thumb|250px|Дарт Вейдер, карающий меч Императора Палпатина. По поручению Палпатина Вейдер отправился в Храм джедаев, чтобы отыскать древние голокроны ситхов. Однако целью Сидиуса являлось напомнить Вейдеру о его могуществе и о резне, которую тот учинил во время Приказа 66 и тем самым залечить его душевные раны. Вейдер понимал это, но прогулка по коридорам храма дала обратный эффект — владыка ощущал обиду и ярость из-за произошедших месяц назад событий. Отныне он не мог больше находиться в местах, которые напоминали о прошлом, включая Набу и Татуин, поскольку это вредило здоровью и моральному состоянию. Спустя какое-то время с Вейдером связался шеф Внутренней Безопасности Арманд Айсард и сообщил о дистанционном проникновении в архивы храма. Техники смогли отследить источник, и узнать, что проникновение осуществлялось при помощи сигнального маяка Бол Шетак — того самого джедая, которую убил Вейдер на Меркане. Однако отправленные к укрытию джедаев штурмовики не справились с заданием, поскольку передача шла с комплекса сепаратистов, где штурмовиков встретили активированные джедаями дроиды. Узнав о том, что добыча в очередной раз ускользнула, Вейдер вновь пришёл в ярость и отправился к Палпатину, взяв найденные в храме голокроны ситхов. Встреча на Альдераане thumb|left|250px|Бейл Органа безошибочно узнал в Дарте Вейдере бывшего рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера. Вскоре Император отправил Вейдера на Альдераан арестовать диссидента Фэнга Зара, сенатора планеты Серн Прайм, нашедшего убежище у сенатора Бэйла Органы. Как раз в это время у дворца Органы происходили демонстрации в поддержку прежней власти, и Вейдер при встрече с Бэйлом отметил, что император не одобрит подобных мероприятий, а также заметил странное поведение Бэйла, который решил проверить, является ли его гость Энакиным Скайуокером, чего Вейдер не знал. Ситх сообщил о цели своего визита, но к тому времени Фэнг Зар уже покинул свои апартаменты. В это время сирена оповестила о наличии во дворце нарушителей, и Вейдер узнал голоизображение одного из них — это был сбежавший с Мерканы Роан Шрайн. Вейдер столкнулся с ним в коридорах дворца и понял, что Шрайн всего лишь желает отвести внимание ситха от сенатора. Отразив выстрелы из бластерной винтовки джедая, Вейдер прыгнул вслед за ним. Настигая отступавшего джедая и Фэнга Зара, Вейдер не успел к моменту закрытия ворот и в ярости метнул световой меч с целью уничтожить беглецов. Оружие достигло платформы и готового взлететь с него корабля «Пьяный Танцор», ранило Фэнга Зара и мать Шрайна, лидера контрабандистов, помогавших джедаям. Позже Фэнг Зар скончался от полученных ран, но император отчитал Вейдера, поскольку целью миссии являлся арест Зара. Кроме того, ученик высказал недовольство выполнением поручений учителя, и Палпатин заметил это. Император убедился в том, что Вейдер готов стать ещё более могущественным, а Вейдер — в том, что его учитель по-прежнему манипулирует им. Также от учителя он узнал, что джедаи движутся на планету Кашиик. Резня на Кесселе thumb|230px|Вейдер сражается с джедаями на Кесселе. За боль, полученную от Оби-Вана Кеноби, и за поражение на Мустафаре Вейдер желал расквитаться с бывшим учителем. Узнав об этом, Палпатин порекомендовал не беспокоиться о Кеноби, но, узнав, что бывший учитель, возможно, появится на Кесселе вместе с другими джедаями, Вейдер решил отправиться туда. Появившись в анклаве на Кесселе, Вейдер обнаружил, что никакого Оби-Вана там не находилось, ему подстроила ловушку группа джедаев по главе с Шаддай Поткин. Предложив им рассказать, где всё-таки прячется Оби-Ван, взамен на жизнь, Вейдер получил отказ и вступил в бой.Звёздные войны: Чистка Спровоцировав джедаев, Вейдер убил двух первых бросившихся на него противников и был внезапно атакован сзади двухклинковым световым мечом Джастуса Фарра. Ситх прыгнул на один из высоких кранов, где его встретила Шаддай с кортозисным клинком. При помощи этого оружия отключила энергетическое лезвие Вейдера, но тот схватил джедая за горло и физически раскрошил ей шею. Взяв клинок противника, Вейдер устроил замыкание световых мечей трёх джедаев, однако прежде, чем приступить к расправе, к нему метнулся мастер Цуй Чой и отрубил руку вместе с клинком. Другой джедай, Бултар Суон, повредил ему ногу. Отказавшись щадить безоружного противника, один из группы, мастер-джедай Коффи Арана, в ярости напал на Вейдера, но был встречен кортозисным клинком, пронзившим джедаю грудь. Оставшиеся мастера — Цуй Чой, Джастус Фарр и Роблио Дарте — использовали телекинез и обрушили Вейдеру потолок на голову. Окровавленный Вейдер не желал сдаваться и намеревался добить группу, но внезапно прибыли штурмовики из 501-го легиона, которые уничтожили оставшихся джедаев. Коммандер Аппо сообщил повелителю, что его присутствия требует император Палпатин. Вейдер извинился за свои безрассудные действия, поскольку позволил использовать ненависть к Оби-Вану против себя и ослушался учителя. Палпатин упрекнул Вейдера, однако поведал, что использовал ситуацию в свою пользу и распространил слухи об уничтожении Вейдером пятидесяти джедаев в одиночку, а не восьми при помощи штурмовиков. Также император посоветовал ученику навсегда избавиться от личности Энакина Скайуокера. Разорение Кашиика Несколько недель с момента последнего разговора с Сидиусом Вейдер провёл, тренируясь использовать Тёмную сторону Силы и оттачивать способность черпать мощь из ярости. Начав сотрудничество с моффом Империи Уилхаффом Таркиным, Вейдер узнал от него, что в сторону Кашиика движется подозрительный корабль с джедаями на борту. Повелитель ситхов пожелал настигнуть джедаев, но Таркин предложил иной проект. Мофф хотел использовать присутствие джедаев на планете в качестве предлога полномасштабного вторжения Империи. Целью Таркина являлось порабощение вуки для использования их в строительстве Звезды Смерти, и Вейдер согласился на это. thumb|left|230px|Вейдер сражается против джедаев на Кашиике. Встретившись с адмиралами, командующими вторжением, Вейдер раздал необходимые приказы, касающиеся плена вуки. Сам же он планировал продолжить охоту на беглых джедаев. На первом этапе вторжения имперские силы потерпели поражение, поскольку хоть вуки и не имели собственных дальнобойных орудий, зато они использовали оставшуюся с войны клонов технику сепаратистов. Когда Вейдер на своём челноке подлетел к городу Качиро, его информировали о сложной ситуации. Коммандер Аппо подтвердил наличие серьёзных потерь, и тогда Вейдер, не видя другого выхода, позволил начать точечную бомбардировку Кашиика, приказав не трогать Качиро. Высадившись вместе с штурмовиками на поверхность Кашиика, Вейдер принялся прорубать путь сквозь обороняющихся вуки. Он в буквальном смысле шёл по горам трупов, прорываясь к позициям джедаев. Чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие потери вуки, навстречу Вейдеру вышли джедаи. Падаван Оли Старстоун к этому времени откололась от Роана Шрайна, возглавив группу присоединившихся к ним нескольких джедаев со всей галактики. Первыми ситха атаковали рыцари Сайдем Форт и Иво Калка, но несмотря на их опыт Вейдер парировал любой удар, поскольку за прошедшее с Мерканы время значительно усовершенствовал свой стиль владения световым мечом. Обезглавив обоих, Вейдер покончил с ещё тремя противниками и вступил в схватку с Оли Старстоун. Поражённая мощью и внушительностью Вейдера, Старстоун отступала, пытаясь выработать стратегию против врага, но не могла. В это время к ним подлетел корабль «Пьяный танцор» с Роаном Шрайном, который, выпрыгнув оттуда, обезглавил коммандера Аппо. Он приказ Оли уходить, а сам остался один-на-один с Вейдером. thumb|230px|Вейдер собирается обезглавить Сайдема Форта и Иво Калку. Пока шла орбитальная бомбардировка, заставившая вуки выбегать из лесов, Дарт Вейдер и Роан Шрайн начали битву. Мастеру-джедаю удалось нанести рану на предплечье противнику, но прежде, чем Вейдер ответил, их бой прервала орбитальная бомбардировка. Когда возобновился бой, Вейдер пробил оборону Шрайна мощными и вертикальными ударами, но в этот момент джедай понял, что его враг таким образом защищает контрольную панель своей брони. Он провёл серию точных и мастерских ударов, и Вейдер переключился на оборону, оставив руки и ноги уязвимыми. Противники переходили по пандусам и мосткам всё выше и выше, и в конечном итоге Вейдер применил телекинетические атаки. Обрушив на Шрайна град деревянных частей, Вейдер с каждым мгновением ускорял их движение и усиливал частоту бросков. Когда несколько конечностей Роана были уже сломаны, джедай рухнул вниз, а вслед за ним спрыгнул и владыка ситхов, поскольку разобранная при помощи Силы опора начала падать вместе с ними. Тяжело раненый и умирающий Шрайн попросил Вейдера поведать о своей сущности и о своём учителе. Тот согласился раскрыть тайну о том, что Палпатин и есть Дарт Сидиус, а также о том, что Избранный Энакин Скайуокер и сам Дарт Вейдер — одно и то же лицо. Одновременно Вейдер почувствовал, что достиг невероятного могущества, и больше не считал броню тюрьмой. Роан Шрайн и другие джедаи, за исключением Старстоун, были убиты, а Империя выиграла битву, несмотря на собственные потери и успевших сбежать в гиперпространство беженцев. Узнав о результатах операции, которой командовал Вейдер, император остался доволен и запустил в средства массовой информации сообщения о своём ученике, таинственном для многих жителей галактики. Сам Вейдер отныне наслаждался приобретённой властью, рассматривая в дальнейшем перспективы свержения своего учителя и поиску собственного ученика. Однако частица Энакина Скайуокера всё ещё оставалась в нём и продолжала считать Татуин и всё, связанное с прошлым, источником боли. Талисман Муура thumb|left|180px|Дарт Вейдер открывает Ковчег ДрейпыПонимая, что он неспособен самостоятельно свергнуть Палпатина и стать новым владыкой ситхов, Вейдер втайне начал поиски ученика или чего-либо, что могло бы увеличить его собственную мощь. Допросив некоего Джанкса, Он узнал о таинственном ящике, который перевозил корабль «Ухумель», принадлежавший ему. Вейдер связался с известным историком Фейном Петурри, который, представившись потенциальным покупателем, заманил «Ухумель» в ловушку на неизвестной пустынной луне. Захватив корабль, Вейдер обнаружил ящик, который был не чем иным, как Ковчегом Дрейпы — ситхским артефактом, в котором находился Талисман Муура и носившая его молодая женщина.Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Вектор Открыв Ковчег, он обнаружил в нём джедая-тень Селесту Морн, проведшую в нём около четырёх тысяч лет. Узнав от Вейдера, что галактикой в настоящее время правят ситхи, Морн немедленно атаковала его. Лорд ситхов легко одержал верх и, издеваясь над ней, предложил ей ученичество. Морн категорически отказалась. У Вейдера возникла мысль убить её и завладеть Талисманом, однако он отнёсся к этой идее настороженно, понимая, что если даже ему и удастся уничтожить Сидиуса при помощи неупокоенного духа Карнесса Муура, он попросту поменяет одного хозяина на другого. Однако, прежде чем он принял решение, Морн начала действовать. Не желая, чтобы дух Муура овладел лордом ситхов, она превратила всех людей в пределах доступности в ракгулов. Удивлённый таким поворотом событий, Вейдер отступил на свой корабль и улетел. Его экспедиция окончилась неудачей, но Вейдер ещё более укрепился в мысли найти и воспитать ученика. Бендомир Вернувшись на Корусант, Вейдер скрыл инцидент от Палпатина, что было несложно, так как Селеста Морн осталась на луне, а члены экипажа «Ухумеля» были частью превращены ею в ракгулов, частью бежали. Тем большим ударом для него стало известие о том, что среди этих бежавших был мастер-джедай по имени Дасс Дженнир. Император, тем не менее, заверил его, что ему нет нужды беспокоиться о джедаях, которые разделены и рассеяны, и что у Сидиуса имеется план относительно них. Вместо этого Палпатин отправил его на Бендомир, где местные шахтёры отказывались выполнять свои обязанности перед Империей. Вейдер мог только размышлять, почему его хозяин не хочет включать его в свой план, и знал ли он о смерти Петурри. Кроме того, хотя Император и планировал завоевание Бендомира, Вейдер подозревал, что Палпатин специально отправил его на поле боя, чтобы убрать его с дороги, хотя он и чувствовал, что должен выследить джедая.Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Голубой урожай Имперская армия быстро подавила легко вооруженных шахтёров и установила контроль над планетой. Несмотря на успех миссии, Дарт Вейдер продолжал сомневаться в доверии своего учителя из-за того, что тот не разглашал ему последнюю информацию о джедаях. После к нему подошел коммандер Вилл, чтобы доложить о потерях. После доклада Вейдер спросил его, существует ли приказ против него, аналогичный приказу 66. Вилл сказал, что, если бы даже такой приказ и был, он не вправе его разглашать, но по его интонации ситх понял, что это правда. В гневе он сбросил коммандера с горы, а подбежавшему на крик солдату сказал, что коммандер Вилл поскользнулся и упал. Преследуя Фолко Санга Через четыре месяца после провозглашения Империи Вейдер, проигнорировав приказ Императора, прибыл в имперскую тюрьму ISO-L8, чтобы вновь допросить Джанкса относительно Дасса Дженнира. Однако, прежде чем он получил такую возможность, его допросил и убил охотник за головами по имени Фолко Санг, намеревавшийся убить Дженнира из-за его участия в убийстве Дезоно Куа. Несмотря на неудачу с Талисманом Муура и недовольство Императора одержимостью Вейдера поисками уцелевших джедаев, он поставил перед собой задачу разыскать Санга. В конце концов Вейдер выследил Дженнира и Санга на Прайне. Хотя он и не достиг своей главной цели — Дженнира, Вейдер, тем не менее, смог задержать Санга и конфисковать его корабль. Санг был отправлен в тренировочный центр на Корусанте с тем, чтобы он мог получить квалификацию, достаточную для того, чтобы убить Дженнира, когда они в конце концов столкнутся друг с другом.Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Из неведомых земель В поисках Гароша Таркина thumb|Несостоявшаяся судьба Энакина СкайуокераХотя Дарт Вейдер и отрёкся от своей прежней личности Энакина Скайуокера, чтобы полнее охватиить Тёмную сторону Силы, он сделал это больше для виду. Жертвы, которые он принёс, чтобы достичь власти, уступавшей лишь императорской, потрясли его эмоционально, оставив в нём глубокие психологические шрамы. Его постоянным состоянием стала депрессия. Втайне он скорбел о последствиях своих действий, которые привели к смерти его жены и практически полному уничтожению Ордена джедаев. Его вина заставляла его мечтать о жизни, которая (как он думал) могла бы быть его жизнью, если бы он убил Дарта Сидиуса, вместо того, чтобы спасти его от Мейса Винду. В этой своей «другой жизни» Энакин сразил последнего Тёмного лорда ситхов. Он никогда не стал Дартом Вейдером, и Республика не стала Империей. Падме Амидала не только пережила рождение их сына Джинна, но и была вновь беременна, когда Энакин получил звание гранд-мастера Ордена джедаев...Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и пропавший командир, часть 1 За пределами мечты, однако, Вейдер пытался укрепить свой серьёзно ослабленный организм, сосредоточившись полностью на ярости и ненависти, тем самым ещё сильнее разжигая Тёмную сторону в себе. Тем не менее какая-то его часть продолжала держаться за любовь к Падме, помогая ему переносить мучительную боль во время приживления протезов конечностей. В 19 ДБЯ, через несколько месяцев после окончания Войн клонов, Палпатин приказал ему явиться в тронный зал вместе с моффом Уилхаффом Таркиноми капитаном Шейлом. Тёмный лорд проинформировал своего ученика о том, что сын моффа Таркина, адмирал Гарош Таркин, недавно исчез во время экспедиции, имевшей целью уничтожить группу повстанцев в системе Атоан, расположенной в так называемой Призрачной туманности. Хотя у них сложились хорошие рабочие отношения, мофф Таркин не слишком верил ув способность Вейдера вернуть его сына живым, так как знал о его склонности игнорировать поставленные задачи, если ему предоставлялась возможность преследовать уцелевших джедаев. Поскольку эта операция имела большое личное значение для Уилхаффа Таркина, он попросил назначить на задание капитана Шейла, чтобы тот не давал Вейдеру отвлекаться. Друг Таркина-младшего ещё со времён Имперской академии, Шейл полагал, что может легко предсказывать его поведение, и обещал сделать всё, чтобы вернуть его домой. Вейдер заявил, что ему не нужен соглядатай, однако его протест был отклонён окончательным словом Императора. Таким образом, Вейдер и Шейл вылетели с Корусанта на имперском звёздном разрушителе на поиски пропавшего сына Таркина, получив под своё командование два батальона 501-го легиона Схватка на Атоа thumb|left|501-й легион во время высадки на АтоаЧерез четыре дня, по прибытии в систему Атоан, Вейдер начал поиски Таркина на планете Атоа. Из-за отсутствия у Империи сведений о родном мире атоанцев он приказал штурмовикам высадиться и готовиться к бою с враждебно настроенными аборигенами. После того, как они обнаружили хорошо укреплённый город атоанцев, коммандер Вока доложил, что его охраняют несколько сотен солдат. Вейдер приказал клонам убить их без пощады. Штурмовики повиновались лорду ситхов без вопросов и колебаний. Вейдер лично возглавил атаку на город, но неожиданно едва не был ранен выстрелом одинокого снайпера. Капитан Шейл в сопровождении отряда штурм-коммандос помог Вейдеру отвлечь её внимание и ударом приклада лишил её сознания. Когда последнее сопротивление было сломлено, Вейдер приказал Воке окружить выживших и отвести их на берег полузамёрзшей реки, протекавшей за городом. Однако допрос пленных не дал никакой полезной информации о местонахождении Таркина. Тогда Вейдер приказал Воке казнить всех жителей города, способных носить оружие, после чего сжечь город дотла; пленных он распорядился утопить. Но, прежде чем его приказ был выполнен, от противоположного берега отчалила лодка с тремя атоанскими жрецами. прежде чем Вока или Шейл успели открыть огонь, Вейдер скомандовал не стрелять. Молодая жрица приветствовала Вейдера на общегалактическом и представилась как леди Саро, верховная жрица Атоа. Она обещала ему свою помощь в его поисках. Союз с леди Саро thumb|200px|Дарт Вейдер пилотирует истребительОднако помощь леди Саро не была бесплатной. В обмен на неё она попросила Дарта Вейдера поддержать её в её стремлении стать королевой всей Призрачной туманности. Это поначалу разгневало лорда ситхов, который хотел от неё безусловного сотрудничества. Но он не мог причинить ей вред, так как это значило потерять единственную зацепку, ведущую к Таркину. Вейдер попытался прибегнуть к своим обычным методам убеждения через страх. Приведя Саро на разрушитель в качестве «гостьи», капитан Шейл затем провёл её в медотсек, где Вейдер анатомировал живьём пленного атоанца. Но, чем больше он пытался запугать леди Саро, тем твёрже она стояла на своём — вплоть до того, что, рискуя быть казнённой, она призналась Вейдеру, что выучила общегалактический язык, вырезав и съев язык захваченного в плен штурмовика. Штурмовик, по её словам, «не пережил ритуала».Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и пропавший командир, часть 2 Когда стало ясно, что леди Саро не будет говорить, пока Вейдер не согласится на её требования, он распорядился поместить её под охрану. Как только леди Саро ушла, Шейл вступился за неё перед Вейдером. Он говорил, что они зря тратят время, не желая уступить одному-единственному её требованию, и что Император делал моффами людей куда глупее её. Соответственно не было никакого реального вреда в том, чтобы отказать ей в контроле над Призрачной туманностью, тем более, что она уже поклялась ему в преданности Галактической Империи. Вейдер вначале игнорировал Шейла, но затем, потеряв терпение, придушил его с помощью Силы, напомнив ему, что командует здесь он. Шейл, однако, дал ему отпор, сказав, что, если он не справится с заданием, оно будет для него последним, и мофф Таркин лично проследит за этим. Хотя Вейдера и подмывало убить имперского офицера за его прямоту, он выпустил Шейла из захвата и ушёл медитировать над предложением леди Саро. Его грёзы вновь перенесли его в воображаемый мир, где он по-прежнему был Энакином Скайуокером. Он и его сын Джинн морально поддерживали нервничавшую Падме Амидалу, баллотировавшуюся на пост Верховного Канцлера. При этом она была убеждена в том, что галактику тошнит от политиков и что для того, чтобы править Галактической Республикой после Палпатина и его неудавшейся попытки получить неограниченную власть посредством Войн клонов, Сенату нужен джедай. Больше всего, однако, Амидала боялась, что, заняв пост Верховного Канцлера, она будет принимать неверные решения. Но и Энакин, и Джинн ответили ей, что они не только верят в неё, но и стоят на её стороне как политика, способного принести мир и процветание во всю галактику. Тем горше было его пробуждение и сожаление о том, что он сам, своими руками разрушил жизнь, которая могла бы принадлежать ему. Придя в себя после возвращения в жестокую реальность, Дарт Вейдер направился к леди Саро с ответом на её единственную просьбу. Он согласился на её условие предоставить ей власть над системой Атоан, если она признает Палпатина своим владыкой и государем. Как только соглашение было закреплено, Саро указала Вейдеру местонахождение пропавшего звёздного разрушителя адмирала Таркина. По досижении этого места Вейдер вылетел на своём истребителе, чтобы рассмотреть сильно повреждённый корабль поближе. Его сопровождали Шейл, Вока и эскадрилья истребителей «V-wing». Но, как только Вока заметил, что повреждения разрушителя очевидно указывают на диверсию, имперцы были внезапно атакованы атоанскими истребителями. Но, несмотря на неожиданность, они оказались не в состоянии бороться с высокотехнологичными имперскими машинами. По завершении схватки Вейдер захватил в плен одного атоанского пилота, который прожил достаточно долго для допроса. После того, как Вейдер узнал от него всё, что хотел знать, он связался по голосвязи с Палпатином, чтобы доложить ему о ходе выполнения задания. Палпатин напомнил ему о том, что его задание очень важно, и, хотя он рассматривает адмирала Таркина как расходный материал, который в случае необходимости легко заменить, но его отец, мофф Уилхафф Таркин — верный и могущественный союзник Нового Порядка, и это единственная причина, по которой Император уполномочил Вейдера на спасательную операцию. Вейдер, чтобы заслужить одобрение своего учителя, предложил Палпатину убить Гароша Таркина вместо того, чтобы его спасать, и представить его смерть так, как будто его убили повстанцы. Он считал, что смерть адмирала подтолкнёт моффа Таркина ещё дальше во тьму, что позволит ему завершить полное уничтожение врагов Империи. Палпатин был доволен предложением Вейдера и тайно уполномочил ученика воплотить свой замысел. Вернувшись на мостик, Вейдер приказал коммандеру Воке собрать 501-й легион и готовиться к наземной операции на планете, где якобы содержался в плену Гарош Таркин. Это, однако, должно было быть лишь отвлекающим манёвром для прикрытия атаки штурм-коммандос. Неудачная «попытка» спасения thumb|left|Шагоходы гибнут в смоляных ямахУсилия имперских ударных сил были значительно осложнены тем, что вся поверхность планеты была буквально усеяна чрезвычайно горячимми и потенциально огнеопасными смоляными ямами. Добавлял осложнений тот факт, что атоанский город, бывший их целью, был построен как корабль, способный перемещаться по этим ямам. Это затрудняло приближение достаточно тихоходных шагоходов AT-AT к городу на расстояние, с которого они могли бы нанести ущерб. Несколько шагоходов погибли со всем экипажем, утонув в смоле, или же были уничтожены вражеским огнём. Но, когда атоанцы были уверены, что ушли от преследования, Вейдер и Шейл осуществили скрытую часть операции, проникнув на палубу пловучего города с помощью штурмового транспорта. Пока Вейдер и его отряд штурм-коммандос проникали в город по одному пути, капитан Шейл и леди Саро в сопровождении группы поддержки направились к тюремному блоку.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и пропавший командир, часть 3 Обе группы уничтожили охрану до того, как она успела поднять тревогу. Но, когда они достигли камеры Таркина, Вейдер обнаружил там лишь протокольного дроида адмирала, которому было приказано передать имперцам «подарок». «Подарок» оказался бомбой, однако Вейдер, успев в последний момент разгадать ловушку, скомандовал штурмовикам и леди Саро укрыться. Несмотря на то, что бомба взорвалась едва ли не в руках Вейдера, он практически не пострадал, хотя его доспехи получили повреждения. Взбешённый столь неожиданным поворотом событий, лорд ситхов, не желая больше скрываться, приказал атаковать мостик. Благодаря мастерству капитана Шейла и штурм-коммандос мостик был захвачен легко и с минимальными усилиями; женщину-атоанку, бывшую капитаном, захватил лично Вейдер. Но её допрос оказался столь же неэффективным, как и допрос леди Саро ранее. Единственное, чего он добился — это то, что она назвала адмирала Таркина лжецом. Несмотря на свою неспособность выяснить, почему Гарош Таркин поставил ловушку на имперцев, которые должны были его спасти, или каковы были его истинные отношения с атоанцами, Вейдер начал подозревать, что адмирал предал Империю. После того, как немногочисленные пленные были безжалостно казнены Вейдером, а город затоплен, имперцы вернулись на звёздный разрушитель. Вскоре после этого Вейдеру вновь приснился сон о его «другой жизни». На сей раз Падме Амидала призывала его проснуться, так как за ним пришли убийцы. Проснувшись, он действительно обнаружил себя окружённым штурм-коммандос Шейла, и их оружие было направлено прямо на него. Поняв, что Шейл предал Империю и поднял мятеж против него, Вейдер активировал световой меч. Мятеж thumb|220px|Вейдер отражает выстрелы мятежных клоновВейдер приказал мятежникам сложить оружие, но они без колебаний открыли огонь, намереваясь убить своего бывшего командира. Вейдер ответил, вымещая свой гнев на клонов, и даже все вместе они оказались не в состоянии справиться с мстительным лордом ситхов. Последний из предателей перед смертью сообщил Вейдеру, что капитан Шейл отправился в самую глубь системы, чтобы найти адмирала Таркина и спасти его, так как понял, что Вейдер планирует его убить. Перед тем, как добить изменника, Вейдер подтвердил ему, что Шейл прав.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и пропавший командир, часть 4 Обыскивая корабль в поисках Шейла, Вейдер обнаружил коммандера Воку, который с группой солдат отстреливался от мятежных клонов. Когда с помощью Вейдера с ними было покончено, лорд ситхов собрал верных ему солдат, но в этот момент прогремел взрыв, серьёзно повредивший разрушитель — в точности такая же диверсия разрушила корабль Таркина. Вока предложил оставить корабль, но Вейдер ответил ему, что сначала они должны разыскать леди Саро. Вместо неё они нашли только тела убитых охранников и поняли, что она бежала вместе с Шейлом на близлежащую планету. Не имея больше причин оставаться на обречённом разрушителе, Вейдер и его люди отправились в ангар, где обнаружили группу мятежников, пытавшихся бежать. Вейдер уничтожил их, телекинетически бросив в них истребитель «V-wing». Потеряв немного времени, они погрузились на борт шаттла типа «Ню»; место пилота занял сам Вейдер. Хотя им удалось бежать с разрушителя до последнего и самого мощного взрыва, шаттл был повреждён обломками. Вейдеру удалось совершить аварийную посадку на планету, где скрывались Шейл и Саро. Посадку пережили только Вейдер, Вока и ещё восемь штурмовиков, и корабль уже не подлежал ремонту. Они преследовали Шейла пешком и вскоре наткнулись на тела штурм-коммандос из его отряда: все они были казнены. В этот момент большая группа атоанских повстанцев открыла огонь с окрестных скал по ничего не подозревавшим имперцам. Захваченный в безнадёжной позиции численно превосходящими силами врага, Вейдер приказал Воке отступить, не дожидаясь, пока их всех перебьют. Сам же он встал перед повстанцами со световым мечом в руке и представился им как «Дарт Вейдер, Тёмный лорд ситхов и сама смерть». Но, пока он сражался с главными силами врага, путь к отступлению для Воки и его людей был отрезан группой вооружённых атоанцев под предводительством предавшего Империю капитана Шейла. Выдохшиеся и неспособные сопротивляться, они были тут же убиты. От клинка Вейдера полегло много повстанцев, но в конце концов он был оглушён и по приказу леди Саро взят в плен живым. Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что его шлем снят и заменён на примитивное дыхательное устройство, которое, однако, поддерживало его жизнь; сам же он был привязан энергетическими кабелями к столбу, поддерживавшему потолок камеры. В этот момент вошёл Гарош Таркин. Бывший адмирал объяснил Вейдеру, что ему было приказано уничтожить повстанцев в Призрачной туманности, но он вместо этого присоединился к леди Саро. Вейдер предположил, что Таркин, очевидно, влюблён в леди Саро. Тот признался, что они действительно любят друг друга и намереваются править Атоа вместе. Он также добавил, что Вейдер невольно сыграл Саро на руку, устранив всех её политических конкурентов. Когда он вышел, Вейдеру вновь явилась Падме. На сей раз она была беременна — как и незадолго до её смерти. Последний выживший thumb|left|200px|Вейдер в ярости разрушает собор леди СароПадме Амидала была раздавлена горем при виде того, во что превратился её героический муж — истерзанная тень человека, которым он когда-то был. Вейдер пытался оправдать свою судьбу, обвиняя в ней своих учителей — Оби-Вана Кеноби и Палпатина одновременно. Но Падме, не тронутая его чувствами, заметила ему, что жалость к себе его не красит, и назвала его Энакином. В гневе Дарт Вейдер отверг своё настоящее имя и заявил, что Энакин Скайуокер погиб вместе с нею. Но, отвергая самого себя, Вейдер тем самым вынудил Амидалу повернуться и уйти: она приходила к Энакину, а не к Вейдеру. Лорд ситхов вначале запаниковал, а затем впал в ярость. В отчаянии оборвав удерживавшие его кабели, он в истерическом бреду помчался разыскивать свою мёртвую жену.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и пропавший командир, часть 5 Его отчаянные поиски Амидалы привели его в одно из внутренних помещений собора леди Саро, где находилась она сама, Гарош Таркин и капитан Шейл. После того, как Вейдер убил двоих атоанских охранников, стоявших на его пути разрушения, Шейл попытался выиграть время, чтобы дать Таркину и Саро бежать от обезумевшего сита. Он попытался убить Вейдера его же собственным световым мечом, но быстро был обезоружен и, таким образом, оказался во власти разъярённого сита. Тот потребовал ответить, где его жена. Шейл был совершенно шокирован словами Вейдера, но честно ответил ему, что не понимает, о чём речь. Но Вейдер слишком далеко зашёл в своём гневе на тех, кто предал его — как и на самого себя из-за смерти Падме. Он назвал Шейла лжецом и предателем, но Шейл ответил ему, что это не так: он предал Империю, но не воинскую присягу. Он клялся быть честным солдатом, но не рабом тирана-Императора. Зверства, которые он был вынужден совершать у него на службе, навсегда отвратили его и от Империи, и от Палпатина. Перед тем, как Вейдер убил его, Шейл привёл в действие закреплённые на поясе под курткой бомбы, намереваясь убить вместе с собою и Вейдера. Вейдеру, однако, в последний момент удалось отбросить бывшего офицера далеко в сторону и избежать ударной волны. Углубившись ещё дальше в катакомбы под собором, Вейдер снова столкнулся с Видением Падме Амидалы. Её прекрасное лицо было обезображено смертью и тлением, но она говорила ему, что не «умерла»: она была хладнокровно убита своим собственным мужем. Ошеломлённый неописуемой болью и жалостью, переполнившей всё его существо, Вейдер пал на колени со слезами раскаяния на глазах. Он сознался во всём: в убийстве собственной жены, в том, что он своими руками загубил жизнь Энакина Скайуокера, и даже в том, что в результате его действий погиб их нерождённый ребёнок (это было неправдой, но Вейдер этого не знал). В конце концов он сказал, что ненавидит себя за всё то зло, которое он причинил как Дарт Вейдер. Амидала простила своего мужа, но назвала его ситским титулом, заставив пролить последние слёзы по всему, что он потерял. Когда Падме растворилась в воздухе, Вейдер вновь впал в истерику. Он бросился искать жену, но нашёл лишь леди Саро, которая объяснила ему, что Падме находится там, где она и была всё это время — в его сердце и его голове. Она также призналась, что обладает особым даром: она могла не только видеть то, что недоступно большинству, но и делиться этим с другими, позволяя Вейдеру видеть дух его умершей жены. Поняв, что он видел не призрак Силы, но лишь галлюцинацию, наведённую леди Саро, Вейдер Силой схватил Таркина за горло, урожая убить бывшего адмирала, если Саро не вернёт призрак Падме. Но вместо этого Саро предприняла отчаянную попытку искупить Вейдера, прося его положить конец убийствам. Она подарила ему шанс на искупление, которым он мог бы воспользоваться, позволив Таркину и Саро спастись. В своей последней попытке достучаться до той стороны Вейдера, которая всё ещё оставалась Энакином Скайуокером, Саро призналась ему, что носит в своём чреве нерождённую дочь Гароша Таркина. Вейдер на минуту заколебался и отпустил захват. Саро посмотрела на него с надеждой, но Вейдер не хотел больше жить. В момент просветления и желания искупить свои злодеяния он решил вверить свою судьбу воле Силы. Он использовал своё могущество, чтобы обрушить собор на себя, Таркина и леди Саро. В тот момент, когда здание рухнуло, погребая всех троих под обломками, Таркин и Саро с любовью обнялись в последний раз, а Вейдер закрыл глаза в блаженстве. thumb|200px|Дарт Вейдер ожидает новых приказанийНесколькими днями спустя Вейдер пришёл в сознание на Корусанте в присутствии Императора. Палпатин выразил свою удовлетворённость результатами миссии — все предатели были мертвы, мятежники уничтожены, система захвачена, а Вейдер оказался единственным выжившим. Вейдер, в свою очередь, приписал свою недюжинную силу и умение выживать в смертельно опасной ситуации могуществу Тёмной стороны Силы. Палпатин также объяснил Вейдеру, что, согласно официальной версии, Гарош Таркин был убит мятежными атоанцами. Император рассчитывал на то, что это разожжёт его ненависть и укрепит непримиримость по отношению к многочисленным врагам Империи, сделав тем самым гораздо более могущественным её слугой, так что Палпатин был благодарен Вейдеру за «неудавшееся» спасение Гароша Таркина. Как только ремонт доспехов Дарта Вейдера был завершён, он снова облачился в них и преклонил одно колено перед Императором в ожидании новых приказаний. Переворот Гентиса Через несколько месяцев после провозглашения Нового Порядка Вейдер стал широко известен в военных кругах. Помимо подавления местных восстаний, выслеживания пропавших звёздных разрушителей и розыска беглых джедаев, переживших приказ 66, Тёмный лорд ситхов был известен также тем, что казнил множество офицеров, служивших под его началом — что сделало его среди многих военных страшной фигурой. Удобный случай для покушения на него представился, когда он вместе с Палпатином должен был присутствовать на церемонии выпуска курсантов Имперской академии, директором которой в то время был Гентис. Курсанты были подготовлены в военно-учебном заведении на Райтале.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 1 Через несколько часов после этого события Гентис и завербованные им курсанты подняли восстание против императорского правления. Внезапно по всему Корусанту сдетонировали тысячи бомб, заложенных в стратегически важных местах, таких, как офицерские клубы, узлы связи, военные склады и гарнизоны. Когда огонь охватил большую часть города, Вейдер с отрядом штурмовиков занял оборону в районе Императорского дворца. Испугавшись могущества Тёмного лорда и его боевых навыков, курсанты отступили, но не раньше, чем несколько из них были раздавлены обломками, которые Вейдер телекинетически бросил в них. После того, как штурмовики отстояли площадь, курсант Лаурита Том обнаружил, что одним из умиравших курсантов был Шенс, его друг и сокурсник по Райталу. Шенс произнёс, что, если Том хоть немного верен директору Гентису, то должен помочь им убить Императора, поскольку Гентис знает, что Палпатин не ценит жизни молодых офицеров и солдат и поэтому бессмысленно тратит их. Том поинтересовался, почему Гентис никогда не пытался завербовать его, на это Шенс ответил, что Том всегда привлекал слишком много внимания. В этот момент к Тому подошел Дарт Вейдер. Шенс потребовал, чтобы Том убил лорда ситхов и присоединился к мятежникам, но после мгновения раздумий Том отказался, сказав, что нужно было просить его об этом вчера, и застрелил друга.«Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 2» thumb|left|Том убивает Шенса|250pxВейдер приблизился к Тому, угрожая ему мечом, но Том твёрдо заявил, что не имеет нечего общего с восстанием Гентиса, а верен только Вейдеру и Императору. В ответ Вейдер только приказал Тому следовать за ним. В тот момент во дворце была взорвана бомба с культурой смертельно опасного вируса, известного как аорт-6. Дарт Вейдер и Том сразу отправились во дворец с целью найти и спасти Императора Палпатина. Когда они вошли во дворец, то увидели десятки мёртвых имперцев, в том числе гвардейцев Императора, погибших из-за аорта-6, ядовитые споры которого сожгли им внутренние органы. Поняв, в чём дело, Вейдер приказал Тому надеть дыхательную маску, которая оставалась на лейтенанте со времени катапультирования. Вскоре они нашли Императора, который из последних сил сдерживал смертельный вирус с помощью Силы. Среди живых во дворце находился мофф Трахта, который присоединился к ним. После Императора перевезли в тайный ангар, оснащённый кораблем-невидимкой. Спасение Императора После того, как состояние Императора было более или менее стабилизировано при помощи находившейся на корабле стазисной камеры, Вейдер и Трахта пытались договориться о поисках безопасного места, где Палпатина можно было бы вылечить. Вейдер настаивал на том, чтобы остаться на Корусанте, Трахта же придерживался противоположной точки зрения. В ходе дебатов Трахта, не доверявший Тому из-за его принадлежности к академии, возглавлявшейся Гентисом, направил на него оружие. Вейдер обезоружил моффа, но, тем не менее, согласился с тем, что Императора надо увезти подальше от столицы. Том также согласился с этим, отметив, что ни одна имперская локация не будет безопасной. С учётом масштабов переворота Гентиса, считал он, вооружённым силам нельзя доверять вообще, хотя бы потому, что точное число сторонников Гентиса неизвестно. Вейдер согласился с кадетом, но вспомнил, что существовали ещё места, подконтрольные лишь Высшему Совету джедаев — места, о которых не знал ни Палпатин, ни сам Вейдер в бытность свою Энакином Скайуокером. На руинах Храма джедаев Информацию об их местонахождении можно было найти только в заброшенном Храме джедаев. Лорд ситхов немедленно отправился туда, взяв Тома с собой, а Трахте приказал охранять Императора. В это время Гентис нанёс новый удар. Его инженеры отдали приказ всем дроидам в радиусе пяти километров от императорского дворца убить всех имперских офицеров. Когда Том и Вейдер вошли в Храм, на них напали активированные учебные дроиды джедаев. Том отстреливался от наступающих дроидов из бластера, а Вейдер мастерски уничтожал противников с помощью навыков Силы, пока все враждебные дроиды не были выведены из строя. thumb|250px|Тайная тюрьма Cовета джедаев «Призма» После Вейдер отвел Тома в башню, где когда-то располагался Высший совет джедаев, и активировал одну из записей заседания. На голограмме, джедай Энакин Скайукер интересовался у совета, куда пропадают сепаратисты, которых он берёт в плен. В ответ Мэйс Винду сказал, что Энакин находится во власти слухов и заходит слишком далеко. Разозлившись, Энакин заявил, что с ним поступают несправедливо. Оби-Ван Кеноби, учитель Энакина, попытался его успокоить, тогда Скайуокер, решив отправиться за ответом к верховному канцлеру, удалился из зала заседания. Оби-Ван спросил у Cовета, почему они не могут рассказать Энакину об их тайной тюрьме. Йода ответил, что Дуку нанимает киборгов, телепатов, лазутчиков, профессиональных убийц и адептов Силы, которых служба безопасности Республики не сможет удерживать в обычных тюрьмах, поэтому эта обязанность ложится на джедаев и, пока не завершится война и преступники не предстанут перед судом, о тюрьме никто не должен знать. Оби-Ван решил лично отправиться в тайную тюрьму, чтобы изучить условия содержания в ней, и Мэйс Винду назвал ему координаты, взяв с Оби-Вана обещание, что он полетит туда один. В этот момент Дарт Вейдер пришел в ярость. Он начал уничтожать голограмму совета, крича, что Император был прав насчёт них, что они с самого начала строили интриги против него с Императором. Успокоившись, Вейдер приказал Тому хорошо запомнить всё, что он здесь услышал.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 3 Тюрьма-призрак Получив информацию в Храме джедаев, имперцы отправились в систему Диаб, где находилась секретная тюрьма Совета джедаев, «Призма», также известная как «Тюрьма-призрак». Когда они прибыли в систему, электрические бури планеты вывели из строя их датчики. Несмотря на это, им удалось найти «Призму», и имперцы без труда приземлились на посадочную площадку тюрьмы. К их удивлению, им навстречу вышла мастер-джедай, которая находилась здесь во время исполнения приказа 66, и несколько охранных дроидов. Имя женщины-джедая имперцы так и не узнали, так как Дарт Вейдер тут же пронзил её ударом в живот, а Том с Трахтой уничтожили дроидов. Имперцы перенесли умирающего Императора в медицинский центр тюрьмы, где попытались излечить от страшных последствий отравления аортом-6. Пока имперцы ожидали результатов, Том решил узнать как можно больше о так называемых «военных преступниках», находившихся в тюрьме. Том выяснил, что в тюрьме находится 208 заключенных, больше половины которых были арестованы джедаем Энакином Скайуокером. Том в это не поверил, но Вейдер утверждал обратное, заметив, что Скайуокер был одним из самых искусных генералов Ордена джедаев. Лейтенант спросил, что же с ним случилось. Вейдер ответил, что убил его, и приказал Тому передать все данные на корабль, а после очистить базу данных тюрьмы. Выполнив приказ, Том подошёл к Вейдеру с одной идеей. Зная, что имперским офицерам и солдатам доверять сейчас нельзя, Том предложил Вейдеру набрать отряд из заключенных, чтобы отбить Корусант у мятежников. Бунт в «Призме» Вейдер согласился, но, освободив заключенных, приказал им и Тому бороться друг с другом за право присоединиться к нему.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 4 Во время бойни, которая вспыхнула в тюрьме, к Тому присоединилась бывший сепаратистский снайпер Шонн Вольта, спасшая Тома от генерала Ур'Лоака, который чуть не убил лейтенанта. Вейдер тем временем победил Накса Кирвана, падшего джедая, который, признав поражение, присоединился к Тёмному лорду. В итоге после яростного сражения живыми и боеспособными осталось всего тридцать три заключенных. Вейдер приказал Трахте рассказать заключенным, что значит быть имперцем. Трахта сказал заключенным, что все те преступления, которые они совершили, больше не имеют значения, потому что все это лживые обвинения Старой Республики и эгоистичных сенаторов, которых больше нет, как и Ордена джедаев. После все выжившие заключенные встали на колени в честь преданности Империи, но Вольта осталась стоять. Вейдер потребовал, чтобы она подчинилась, но Вольта не подчинилась, а начала требовать ответ, зачем им нужны заключенные. Тогда Вейдер снял меч с пояса и направился к Вольте. Увидев это, Том быстро подбежал к Вольте, объясняя, что их предали и, если она поможет им уничтожить предателей, то сможет присоединиться к Империи или выбрать свободу. Выслушав его, Вольта согласилась присоединиться к имперцам. После Трахта объявил заключенным, что их обучение начнётся сегодня же. Возвращение на Корусант Как выяснилось, капитан Вольта прекрасно знала гиперпространственные пути. Вольта и Том тщательно изучили имеющиеся в «Призме» карты гиперпространства в поисках удобных точек для прыжка. При помощи Вольты имперцы нашли укромное место между гиперпутями, где перехватили шаттл Таркина.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 5 Тем временем на Корусанте Гентис собрал своих курсантов в ангаре, чтобы встретить шаттл Таркина. Гентис планировал захватить Таркина, с целью выпытать у него информацию о секретном имперском супероружии, Звезде Смерти, и уничтожить его. Когда шаттл приземлился, из него вышел Таркин в сопровождении штурмовиков, но был тут же окружен курсантами-революционерами, имперцы и заключенные, оставались в шаттле и ждали сигнала. Тогда Таркин понял, что Гентис организовал восстание, и обвинил генерала в этом. В ответ Гентис рассказал об истинных причинах его переворота. Гентису надоело, что множество молодых имперских курсантов погибают от несчастных случаев на тренировках или во время очередной имперской кампании. Под командованием Таркина Гентис потерял 627 курсантов, включая своих сыновей. Необъяснимые взрывы, несчастные случаи на тренировках и прочие странные смерти, а об одиннадцати написали, что они стали объектом исследований. Тогда Гентис решил положить конец всему этому и организовал этот переворот. Удивлённый Гентис смотрел, как после Вейдера из шаттла вышли Том, Трахта, Вольта и остальные заключённые, которые тут же атаковали курсантов-мятежников. Хотя число сил Гентиса превосходило имперцев восемь к одному, но Сила Вейдера и боевой опыт заключенных значительно сравнивали счёт. Каул Гентис, который стоял в первых рядах среди мятежников, отдал приказ взрывнику, капитану Коху, бросить гранаты, чтобы рассеять наступающих имперцев, но Вольта выстрелила в взрывника, прежде чем тот смог бросить активированную гранату, которая взорвалась в рядах мятежников, убив многих курсантов. После революционеры начали отступать, в том числе раненый во время взрыва Каул. В этот момент его окликнул Том. Каул обрадовался, увидев его, думая, что Том на его стороне, но это было не так. Том убил бывшего друга, выстрелив ему в живот. Увидев это, Гентис подбежал к мёртвому Каулу, в ужасе осознавая, что потерял своего последнего сына. Гентис взял Каула на руки, прося, чтобы тот не умирал, и обещая, что спасёт его. Тут Гентиса поразили молнии Силы, которые выпускал стоящий позади него Император. Умирая, Гентис сильно прижал к себе тело своего сына, пока они оба не превратились в обгоревшие трупы. После смерти Гентиса сопротивление было быстро подавлено. За несколько часов 501-й легион захватил оставшихся последователей Гентиса, которых вскоре расстреляли без суда и следствия. Том лично руководил расстрелами и приказал бойцам оставить тела, чтобы предатели видели, что их ждёт. Том за свои заслуги перед Империей получил звание адмирала и был отправлен на службу во Внешнее кольцо, а Трахта был повышен до звания гранд-моффа и согласился стать директором академий вместо Гентиса. thumb|left|300px|Дарт Вейдер убивает Тома Позже Вейдер пригласил Тома на разговор и встретился с ним на балконе, высоко над городом. Вейдер спросил у адмирала, принял ли он своё новое назначение. Том это подтвердил и добавил, что завтра он отправляется во Внешнее Кольцо. Тогда Вейдер сказал, что у него остался лишь один урок для Тома. Адмирал взволновано заметил, что очень ценит советы ситха. В этот момент Вейдер поднял Тома над собой, сказав, что всегда следует избавляться от соперников, и скинул адмирала с балкона в глубины Корусанта. Тайный ученик thumb|280px|Дарт Вейдер заканчивает обучение Галена Марека Дарт Вейдер разыскивал джедаев по всей Галактике. На Кашиике он сразился с Кенто Мареком и взял его сына по имени Гален Марек в ученики. В течение 10 лет Вейдер обучал его путям ситхов: в частности, однажды он высадил его безоружным на Хоногр и отправил по его следу охотников-ногри, причём ему удалось выжить и защитить себя. Поначалу он контролировал своего ученика с помощью страха, но позднее обучил его использовать такие эмоции, как гнев и ненависть. В конце концов Марек забыл о своём прошлом. Воспоминания о его детстве были подавлены. Он забыл даже своё имя и называл себя Старкиллером – это кодовое имя дал ему Вейдер.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Тем не менее необходимо отметить, что жестокость методов подготовки, применявшихся Вейдером, обуславливалась не садистским стремлением причинять другим боль ради собственного удовольствия, а его конечной целью: созданием идеального ситха-воина.Сила необузданная После 10 лет обучения Вейдер провозгласил Старкиллера своим учеником, хотя Правило двух прямо запрещало ему это до тех пор, пока он сам является учеником Палпатина. После этого он вручил ему дроида ПРОКСИ. Хотя Вейдер считал дроида лишь инструментом для оттачивания навыков обращения со световым мечом, он не мог предвидеть, что он станет единственным другом Старкиллера на протяжении почти всей его короткой жизни, несмотря даже на то, что главной задачей, на которую был запрограммирован дроид, было убийство Галена. Кроме того, когда Вейдер решил, что его ученик достаточно подготовлен для миссий по ликвидации врагов Империи, он передал ему в качестве личного транспорта усовершенствованный космический корабль «Хищная тень», оборудованный самыми современными на тот момент средствами маскировки. Хотя Старкиллер умел управлять кораблём, его мастер предпочитал, чтобы он концентрировался на искусстве фехтования, и поэтому назначал на его корабль личных пилотов. На 3 ДБЯ их сменилось семь: в частности, последний из них был убит Вейдером.Сила необузданная Бомбардировка Каллоса Наряду с обучением Старкиллера путям Тёмной стороны Вейдер продолжал исполнять свой долг перед Императором, насаждая Новый Порядок в повстанческих мирах Галактической Империи. Как командующий, он требовал ото всех своих подчинённых лояльности и компетентности; неудача, как правило, означала для них смерть. Однако те, кто мог соответствовать его высоким требованиям, награждались повышением в звании или должности. Одним из таких офицеров была капитан Джуно Эклипс, молодая женщина человеческой расы, ставшая самым молодым кадетом, когда-либо поступавшим в имперские военно-учебные заведения, и закончившая имперскую академию на Корулаге с отличием. Впечатлённый её достижениями как пилота, Вейдер назначил её командиром своей личной эскадрильи «Чёрная восьмёрка». Дарт Вейдер рассматривал капитана Эклипс как способного офицера и пилота, но её отношение к жизни наводило его на мысль о том, что ей недостаёт безжалостности. Во время бомбардировки Каллоса он почувствовал её неодобрение его прямого приказа продолжать тотальную бомбардировку уже побеждённого мира, что означало бы геноцид. Якобы согласившись с её доводами, он отдал ей новый приказ: атаковать планетарный реактор. Эклипс выполнила его, посчитав, что точечный удар предпочтительнее ковровой бомбардировки. Однако впоследствии она узнала, что разрушенный реактор выбросил в окружающую среду тысячи тонн радиоактивных и токсичных веществ, что привело к полному уничтожению всего живого на планете в течение примерно полугода – чего и добивался Вейдер. Через несколько месяцев после разрушения Каллоса Вейдер освободил Эклипс от должности командира эскадрильи и отправил её на сверхсекретную миссию. Недавно казнивший седьмого личного пилота Старкиллера, он назначил её восьмым. Он не сообщил ей подробностей этого нового назначения, ограничившись только инструкциями относительно секретного отсека недостроенного в то время звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач», корабля, который она там найдёт, и его загадочного владельца, известного как Старкиллер. Он также предупредил её о том, что она должна держать свою миссию в тайне, и что последствием предательства его доверия будет казнь. Последнее испытание ученика thumb|250px|Фабрика по производству TIE истребителейВ качестве первого настоящего испытания Старкиллеру было поручено выследить мастера-джедая Рама Коту, пережившего приказ 66, убить его и в доказательство принести Вейдеру его световой меч. Согласно сообщениям информаторов, Кота и его отряд готовился совершить налёт на критически важную верфь на орбите Нар-Шаддаа. Он также приказал ученику выполнить задание максимально скрытно, избегая обнаружения шпионами Императора. С этой целью Вейдер проинструктировал его убивать всех, кто попадётся ему на пути – как повстанцев Коты, так и имперцев. Вскоре после брифинга он прошёл в ангар, где находилась «Хищная тень», и встретил там Джуно Эклипс. Она представилась ему как его новый пилот, после чего они стартовали и отправились к своей цели. Несмотря на то, что верфь была разрушена, Старкиллер вернулся на борт «Палача» и доложил Вейдеру о выполненном задании. По его словам, мастер-джедай более не представлял собой угрозу для Империи (хотя на самом деле он не убил Коту, а только ослепил). Тем не менее он сказал Вейдеру то, что тот хотел от него услышать – что мастер Кота мёртв. После этого Старкиллер был отправлен на охоту за джедаем по имени Каздан Паратус, который жил в самоизгнании на планете Раксус-Прайм, и мастером джедаем Шаак Ти, одной из членов Высшего совета джедаев, скрывавшейся на Фелуции. Ученик успешно выполнил оба задания. Кроме того, Вейдер считал, что его ученику требуется и метафизическая подготовка, и с этой целью несколько раз отправлял его на развалины Храма джедаев на Корусанте. Во время второго посещения Храма Старкиллер сражался с призраком давно умершей Дарт Фобос, которая приняла облик Джуно Эклипс, зная, что смерть молодой женщины к тому времени стала одним из самых сильных его страхов. Старкиллер, однако, победил страх, успешно прошёл испытание и вернулся на «Хищную тень». Вейдер был доволен его результатами, равно как и смертью Паратуса и Ти. Новый заговор Со смертью Шаак Ти последнее из испытаний Старкиллера было завершено. Дарт Вейдер вызвал своего ученика обратно на борт «Палача», чтобы вместе с ним выступить против Императора и править галактикой как учитель и ученик. Однако шпионы Императора следовали за ним ещё от Раксус-Прайма и в конце концов отследили его до самого Вейдера. Вейдер, поставленный лицом к лицу с верной смертью за «предательство», предал своего потрясённого ученика, ударив его в спину, и по приказу Императора выбросив его в комический вакуум. Однако его тело было подобрано и доставлено на принадлежавшее Вейдеру научно-исследовательское судно «Эмпирический». После того, как здоровье ученика было восстановлено полностью, Вейдер признался ему, что он убил его, потому что так приказал Император, но спас его, чтобы он помог ему его свергнуть, воспользовавшись тем, что Палпатин верит, что тайный ученик мёртв. Старкиллер, хотя он испытывал горечь от предательства Вейдера и отверг свой шанс когда-либо стать настоящим лордом ситхов, тем не менее вверился своей судьбе и подчинился воле мастера. thumb|left|Дарт Вейдер поручает Старкиллеру новое заданиеТак как шпионы Императора следили за каждым шагом Вейдера, он приказал своему ученику отвлечь их внимание от него. С этой целью он должен был собрать врагов Империи и создать союз повстанцев и инакомыслящих, с помощью которых внимание Императора и его шпионов будет отвлечено от Вейдера и Старкиллера. Он предупредил ученика, что его миссия является совершенно секретной: Император не должен узнать, что он всё ещё жив, а будущие лидеры Восстания – что он всё ещё стаётся учеником Вейдера. Для этого он должен был оборвать все связи со своим прошлым, исключая ПРОКСИ. В заключение Вейдер напомнил Старкиллеру, что Тёмная сторона всегда пребудет с ним. Когда Старкиллеру удалось найти ценного союзника в лице Бейла Органы, тот сразу же дал понять, что ему необходима цель, уничтожение которой продемонстрировало бы потенциальным противникам Империи её уязвимость. Ученик связался с Вейдером, и тот указал ему в качестве цели строящийся на орбите Раксус-Прайм звёздный разрушитель: так как Империя правит страхом, сказал он, необходимо разрушить символ этого страха. Однако он предупредил его, что его чувства к новым союзникам становятся всё более сильными, и что он не должен забывать, кому он на самом деле служит. После успешного завершения задания Вейдер связался с учеником, сообщив ему, что его действия на Раксус-Прайм оставили Императора раздосадованным, и спросил, кто ещё присоединился к Восстанию. Старкиллер ответил, что Вейдеру не следует связываться с ним, так как если когда-либо обнаружится, с кем он разговаривает, его усилия не приведут ни к чему, и у них не будет никакой армии, чтобы бросить вызов Императору. Он обещал Вейдеру, что свяжется с ним сам после того, как Альянс будет сформирован и готов ударить в сердце Империи. Однако, когда мятежные сенаторы собрались на Кореллии, чтобы подписать положивший начало Восстанию Кореллианский договор, Вейдер напал на глав Альянса и захватил их, едва не убив Старкиллера и заявив ему, что Альянс с самого начала был уловкой Императора. Лишь тогда он понял правду: кредиты, корабли, жизни штурмовиков и самого Старкиллера не имели для Вейдера никакой ценности. Он был ему нужен, чтобы найти врагов Императора, независимо от цены – и он сделал точно так, как этого хотел Вейдер. ПРОКСИ, под голографической личиной бывшего учителя Энакина Скайуокера Оби-Вана Кеноби, напал на Вейдера, чтобы отвлечь его внимание, но тот с лёгкостью сразил дроида. Старкиллер, однако, спасся, упав со скалы в глубокий снег. Учитель побеждён учеником Вейдер перевёз бывших сенаторов на «Звезду Смерти», где они должны были быть подвергнуты допросу и пыткам с целью заставить их имена друзей и сообщников. После этого они должны были быть публично казнены; Император рассчитывал, что это сможет подавить любое неповиновение. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, выживший Старкиллер отправился на недостроенную боевую станцию их выручать, а заодно и отомстить своему бывшему учителю. В знак отречения от учений ситхов он отказался от имени, которое дал ему Вейдер, и назвал себя Галеном Мареком – именем, данным ему при рождении. Он прорвался с боем в наблюдательный купол Императора, и тот, заметив его, приказал Вейдеру «разобраться с мальчишкой». Как только они сошлись лицом к лицу, Марек принялся открыто оскорблять Вейдера, называя его слабым. Он также обвинил его в том, что Вейдер убил его отца и вывез его самого с Кашиика, чтобы сделать своим учеником. Вейдер удвоил интенсивность своих атак, но Марек ударил его в грудь ситхской молнией, однако, вместо того, чтобы добить, принял защитную стойку, как это сделал Оби-Ван Кеноби десятилетия назад. Тем не менее ни одному из дуэлянтов не удавалось получить преимущество над другим. Марек тем временем начал понимать, что общего между ним и Вейдером: они оба были рабами лордов ситхов, но у Вейдера, в отличие от Галена, не хватило сил взбунтоваться против своего учителя. Он сказал Вейдеру, что не испытывает к нему ненависти, но не собирается более служить чудовищу и намерен убить его из милосердия. Разъярённый лорд ситхов атаковал снова, но был несколько раз ранен и утерял своё превосходство над учеником. Марек между тем обрушил на него град подручных предметов, вынудив его перейти к обороне, а затем вырвал из палубы генератор энергетического поля и запустил им в Вейдера. При попадании генератор взорвался, отбросив Вейдера ударной волной в сторону и серьёзно повредив его доспехи, так что он не мог более продолжать бой. Однако, когда Марек подошёл к нему, чтобы убить, он впервые в жизни увидел его лицо, не закрытое более сорванным при взрыве шлемом. Он не был более ужасающим кибернетическим монстром – это было изуродованное ожогами лицо умирающего старика. Сидиус был очень доволен исходом дуэли. С момента начала его царствования его ученик неоднократно причинял ему горечь и разочарование. Он потратил более десятилетия, готовя падение Энакина на Тёмную сторону – лишь для того, чтобы увидеть его сражённым более совершенным учеником, который, несмотря на раны и эмоциональную нестабильность, оказался сильнее. Увидев своего ученика униженным и избитым, Палпатин приказал Мареку добить своего слабого и сломленного учителя, чтобы стать истинным лордом ситхов и занять подобающее ему место на стороне Императора. Хотя мысль о мести и власти, которую он получил бы в качестве лорда ситхов, привлекала Галена, он предпочёл следовать Светлой стороне, чтобы сразиться с Императором. Захватив его врасплох, он атаковал Палпатина телекинетическим ударом. Далёкий от того, чтобы принять своё поражение и, тем более, смерть, Император попытался вернуть его на Тёмную сторону, подстрекая его к тому, чтобы убить его в гневе и ненависти. С помощью генерала Коты ученик отказался и потребовал у старого джедая, чтобы тот увёл сенаторов на корабль. Не желая, чтобы джедай и повстанцы получили такого могущественного союзника, Палпатин обрушил на Коту Молнии Силы. Однако Марек верил, что сможет защитить генерала и бывших сенаторов. Смерть тайного ученика Победив Вейдера в бою и устояв против предложений Императора стать новым учеником последнего, Гален Марек, прикрывая Коту, принял удар на себя. Вейдер тем временем, придя в чувство, привёл отряд штурмовиков, чтобы убить повстанцев и своего бывшего ученика. Штурмовики преследовали Коту и сенаторов, но сам Вейдер мог только смотреть на то, как его учитель и ученик связали друг друга цепью Молний Силы. Понимая, что всю мощь гнева Императора он не переживёт, Марек последним отчаянным усилием вызвал взрыв в Силе, который уничтожил всех штурмовиков и обездвижил Вейдера и Императора на время, достаточное, чтобы Кота и сенаторы смогли бежать. Марек, оказавшийся в центре взрыва, погиб, чтобы спасти жизнь лидеров Альянса. Придя в себя, Дарт Вейдер, пострадавший ещё более, чем до того, медленно приблизился к телу Галена. Император, также восстановившийся, смотрел на его труп сверху вниз. Вейдер своим синтетическим голосом заметил, что его тайный ученик в этот раз на самом деле мёртв. Дарт Сидиус был недоволен и раздражён исходом боя. Ему не только не удалось казнить лидеров новорожденного Альянса, когда у него для этого были все возможности – он также понимал, что жертва Марека только вдохновит повстанцев и укрепит их моральный дух до такой степени, что молчаливая оппозиция перерастёт в полномасштабное вооружённое восстание. Вейдер поклялся, что найдёт и уничтожит врагов Империи и положит конец новой угрозе, после чего раздавил световой меч Галена Марека каблуком сапога. Сидиус, однако же, понимал, что они, сами того не желая, вызвали к жизни силы, с которыми могут не справиться – и тогда они уничтожат их самих. Однако положительное влияние Вейдера на Альянс на этом не закончилось.Сила необузданная II Заговор Трахты В 1 ДБЯ Вейдер и Палпатин стали целью группы предателей из Имперских офицеров во главе с гранд-моффом Трахтой. Трахта считал ситхов глупыми и архаичными и полагал, что Империя не может управляться культом двух людей. Для уничтожения двух лордов ситхов они планировали использовать партию измененных штурмовиков, лояльных только им.Звёздные войны. Империя 1: Измена, часть 1 Однако их заговор не удался по причине внутреннего конфликта между заговорщиками.Звёздные войны. Империя 1: Измена, часть 3 Высокопоставленный изменник Затем Вейдер ловил изменника, передававшего Альянсу сведения об Имперских силах, и, установив, что это мофф Каласт, поймал его и передал в руки Императора, который допросил и казнил Каласта.Star Wars: Empire at War Восстание Клонирование нового ученика В 1 ДБЯ Вейдер создал на Камино некоторое количество клонов Галена Марека, однако они по большей части оказывались негодными: все они обезумели через несколько месяцев. Один из самых удачных, не желая разделять их судьбу, оглушил Вейдера Молнией Силы, проломил стену комплекса клонирования и сбежал. Вейдер, отчасти не желая терять ценный экземпляр, отчасти оттого, что хорошо представлял себе, что может натворить впавший в безумие и чувствительный к Силе клон, нанял известного охотника за головами Бобу Фетта, пообещав заплатить ему в тройном размере по сравнению с обычной оплатой.Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная II (комикс) Вначале Фетт отправился на планету Кейто-Неймодия. Там, как он выяснил, Старкиллер разрушил город Тарко-си, убил множество имперских солдат и офицеров, а также сражался с монстром, известным как горог, и убил его. На самом деле (о чём Фетт не знал) мятежный клон совершил всё это, чтобы освободить мастера-джедая Рама Коту, попавшего в плен к местному жестокому деспоту, барону Мериллиону Тарко; барон при этом также погиб, а Рам Кота и Старкиллер покинули планету на принадлежавшем Коте корабле «Хищная тень». thumb|200px|Клон Галена Марека оглушает Дарта Вейдера Молниями СилыКогда Боба Фетт прибыл на Камино и доложил Вейдеру о том, что он видел на Като-Неймодии, тот показал ему голозапись, на которой клон оглушал лорда ситхов. Фетт был невероятно удивлён, но Вейдер дал ему задание: вернуть клона Галена. Для этой цели он должен был выкрасть с флагмана флота Альянса «Спасение» его командира Джуно Эклипс и доставить её в центр клонирования. По замыслу Вейдера, из-за передавшейся от оригинала любви к ней Старкиллер должен был прийти туда сам. Боба Фетт и Рам Кота со Старкиллером прибыли на «Спасение» практически одновременно. Во главе приданного ему взвода штурмовиков Фетт прорвался на мостик и захватил его. Эклипс была ранена в плечо. Она пыталась застрелить ранившего её штурмовика, но не успела этого сделать: Боба Фетт оглушил её бластерным выстрелом, переправил на свой корабль «Раб I» и отправился на Камино, где их уже ждал Дарт Вейдер. Старкиллер, видевший это, потребовал от Рама Коты отдать приказ атаковать комплекс клонирования. Кота пытался предостеречь его, справедливо считая, что Вейдер пытается заманить его в ловушку, однако Старкиллер ответил, что Вейдер ждёт его одного, но никак не в сопровождении всего повстанческого флота. На Камино Вейдер приказал штурмовикам отвести Джуно в камеру, но Фетт воспротивился этому, настаивая на том, чтобы Вейдер сначала заплатил ему. Тот отказался, заявив, что заплатит только после того, как Старкиллер будет пойман. Фетт продолжал настаивать, так как уже видел, на что способен Старкиллер, и на момент его прибытия хотел оказаться как можно дальше от Камино. Вейдер, в свою очередь, настаивал на своём. Чтобы удержать Фетта, он предложил ему от имени Империи «особые условия работы». Тот, всё ещё хотевший поскорее покинуть Камино, выдвинул совершенно немыслимые требования, но Вейдер согласился и на них. В этот момент прибыл флот повстанцев. Вейдер самонадеянно заявил, что он будет уничтожен огнём звёздных разрушителей, а планетарные щиты не дадут высадить десант. Однако щиты были тут же пробиты корпусом повреждённого фрегата «Спасение». Как только эта цель была достигнута, Старкиллер разрушил последний обломок во избежание его падения на комплекс, которое могло ранить или убить Джуно. После этого Вейдер ушёл сражаться с клоном, а штурмовики-охранники заняли круговую оборону. Вейдер вернулся, и вскоре после этого появился клон. Когда он вновь отказался служить лорду ситхов, Вейдер приказал штурмовикам расстрелять Эклипс. Но мощный толчок Силы спас её от бластерных выстрелов, расшвырял штурмовиков в стороны и заставил их исчезнуть. Несмотря на это, Вейдер не стал отказываться от своего лучшего средства контроля над своим бывшим учеником. Он с помощью Силы схватил Эклипс за горло и оторвал от пола, угрожая убить её, если Старкиллер не вернётся на сторону лорда ситов и не подчинится полностью Тёмной стороне. Задыхаясь, Эклипс пыталась предостеречь клона, чтобы тот не подчинялся Вейдеру. Но Старкиллер не слышал её, и она знала, что, даже если и услышал, не послушал бы. Она понимала его, но, не желая быть ответственной за его возвращение к тёмной стороне, верила, что сделает всё, чтобы спасти Старкиллера и быть с ним. Старкиллер, не в силах вынести мысль о смерти Эклипс, бросил мечи и преклонил колени в знак подчинения. Когда Вейдер отпустил свой захват, Эклипс заметила, что один из световых мечей клона подкатился к ней. Отказавшись способствовать падению Старкиллера на Тёмную сторону, она взяла меч и активировала его, пытаясь убить лорда ситхов, который повернулся к ней спиной. Но в последнюю секунду чутьё предупредило Вейдера, и он успел уклониться от удара; меч только рассёк грудную пластину его доспехов. В ответ Вейдер толкнул её тем же самым способом, которым Старкиллер расшвырял штурмовиков. Его контратака была столь быстрой и мощной, что Эклипс едва успела понять, что случилось. Она вылетела в окно, рухнула вниз и с силой ударилась о платформу. Последним, что она успела почувствовать перед тем, как потерять сознание, был дождь, льющийся в её открытые глаза. Но она ещё успела увидеть, как Дарт Вейдер сражается с разъярённым Старкиллером. В последовавшей за этим дуэли с Вейдером Старкиллер отсёк ему правую руку и хотел было убить, но его остановил Рам Кота. Он сказал, что хочет убить Вейдера не меньше, чем Старкиллер, но не раньше, чем он будет доставлен на секретную базу повстанцев, допрошен и предан суду как военный преступник. По окончании битвы Вейдер был отконвоирован на борт «Хищной тени», и выжившая при падении Джуно Эклипс отправила доклад об этом Лее Органе. Но она не знала, что Боба Фетт скрывается на своём корабле в обломках звёздного разрушителя. Она также допустила ещё более непростительную ошибку, сказав Лее, что она намерена переправить пленного Вейдера на Дантуин. Боба Фетт подслушал это и, как только «Хищная тень» ушла в гиперпространство, не теряя времени, последовал за нею. Судя по всему, Вейдеру удалось бежать, но Камино оказалось в руках Альянса. Планы «Звезды Смерти» left|250px|thumb|Вейдер на «Тантиве IV». После миссии на Калакаре VI Вейдер вернулся к своим основным приоритетам: нахождению планов новой боевой станции и обнаружении скрытой баз Повстанцев. После неудачной попытки 501-го легиона захватить планы на Полис-Массе имперцы выяснили, что планы были отправлены на «Тантив IV», корвет принцессы Леи Органа с Альдераана. Вейдер начал погоню за кораблём. Органа загрузила планы в дроида-астромеханика R2-D2 и отправила его на Татуин.Вейдер снова потерял планы, но захватил принцессу. На «Звезде Смерти» Вейдер допрашивал альдераанского сенатора с помощью пыточного дроида IT-O, не понимая, что он мучает собственную дочь. Позже Вейдер приказал казнить Оуэн Ларс и его супругу Беру, после того, как они отказались давать какие-либо показания о пропавших дроидах.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Когда Органа выдержала пытки Вейдера, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин решил использовать геноцид. Угрожая уничтожить родной мир Органы, он спросил о местонахождении базы Альянса. Лея сказала, что она на Дантуине, но всё равно стала свидетелем уничтожения Альдераана.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Схватка на «Звезде Смерти» thumb|280px|Дарт Вейдер сражается со своим бывшим учителем, Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Когда «Тысячелетний сокол» с Люком Скайуокером, Ханом Соло, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Чубаккой был захвачен притягивающим лучом и перенесён в ангар «Звезды Смерти», Вейдер почувствовал присутствие своего старого учителся, оставившего Вейдера умирать на Мустафаре. Вейдер тихо последовал по коридорам боевой станции и наконец, недалеко от ангара с кораблём, встретил Оби-Вана. Вейдер и Оби-Ван включили свои световые мечи и начали сражаться. Оби-Ван проигнорировал смерть, сказав Вейдеру, что он станет только сильнее. Вейдер нанёс смертельный удар, но Оби-Ван не погиб, а воссоединился с Силой и продолжил помогать Люку Скайуокеру. Несмотря на необычное исчезновение Оби-Вана, Вейдер наконец почувствовал, что убил человека, которого ненавидел почти два десятилетия. Битва при Явине Для определения местоположения повстанческой базы Вейдер позволил Люку и Хану Соло, которые решили спасти принцессу Лею, скрыться с техническими планами Звезды Смерти, поместив на «Тысячелетний сокол» маячок. Во время битвы у Явина темный лорд вел усовершенствованный TIE истребитель и едва не уничтожил последнюю надежду повстанцев. Вейдер почувствовал, что один из молодых пилотов имеет мощный потенциал Силы и будет вовлечен в серию событий, которые в итоге приведут Империи к гибели. Когда «Тысячелетний сокол» подстрелил один из его прикрывающих истребителей, другой запаниковал и врезался в истребитель Вейдера, который выбросило в открытый космос. Вейдер потерпел крушение на Ваале, а после добрался до Корусанта, где Император сделал ему формальный выговор за не состоятельность в действиях против повстанцев. Вейдер продолжил свою миссию по поиску базы Альянса. Он организовал еще несколько акций против повстанцев, в том числе операцию по захвату станции «Рулетка» («Wheel gambling»), и лишь затем узнал, кто же уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Поиск привел его к мирам Ултаар и Центарес. Пытая пилота повстанцев, он узнал, что разрушивший Звезду Смерти Люк Скайуокер — его сын. thumb|left|280px|Дарт Вейдер представляет проект новой Звезды Смерти Императору, гранд-адмиралам [[Трауну и Милтину Такелу]] Вейдер решил захватить Скайуокера в плен и склонить его на тёмную сторону Силы. Люка пытались похитить трижды — на Джабииме, на Фондоре и на Аридусе, но ему каждый раз удавалось спастись. Между тем Дарт Вейдер принимал участие в таких конфликтах, как война охотников за головами, но основное внимание уделял повстанцам. Спустя шесть месяцев после битвы у Явина на Фондоре было завершено строительство самого большого корабля в Империи, первого звёздного суперразрушителя типа «Палач». Вейдер сделал огромный корабль своим флагманом и вместе с огромным флотом отправился на Явин, чтобы наконец уничтожить базу повстанцев. К его разочарованию, некомпетентность командира корабля, адмирала Гриффа, позволила повстанцам эвакуироваться. thumb|270px|Вейдер сражается с Леей на Мимбане. Разыскивая новое убежище повстанцев, Дарт Вейдер не забывал и об экспериментах, подобных тем, которым он предавался на Фоллине. Не считая печально известного проекта «Звездный крик», он наблюдал за разработкой на Кадриле психотропного препарата «Пасифог» и финансировал план генерала Рома Мока по созданию боевых дроидов нового поколения — «Тёмных солдат». Когда подчиненные Вейдера захватили на Мимбане Люка Скайуокера и принцессу Лею, лорд ситхов отправился на эту планету и вызвал обоих на поединок, однако дух Оби-Вана Кеноби руководил Скайуокером и одолел Вейдера, отрубив ему протез правой руки.Осколок кристалла власти Незадолго до битвы на Хоте Вейдер заручился помощью гранд адмирала Трауна, чтобы помешать деятельности «Черного Солнца» принца Шизора на Кореллии. В обмен на это темный лорд предоставил в распоряжение Трауна своих ногрийских боевиков. Траун также помог Вейдеру разработать тактику битвы при Дерре IV, — эта победа была для Империи очень важна, так как открывала прямой путь на Хот. Сын Скайуокера Шпионы Вейдера узнали о пилоте Повстанцев, вернувшемся домой на Центарес, у которого был высший счёт в Битве у Явина. Вейдер отправил группу охотников за головами и Бана Папиги для охоты на пилота. На Центаресе повстанец назвал фамилию пилота, уничтожевшего Звезду Смерти — Скайуокер. Эту же фамилию Вейдер нашёл в муниципальных записях Анкорхеда о скайхоппере Т-16, принадлежавшему 19-летнему мальчику, который проживал на ферме Ларсов. Также в Мос-Эйсли шпион-кубаз по имени Гариндан узнал фамилию молодого человека, который продал свой лендспидер магазину «Спидеры космопорта» и покинул Татуин на грузовом судне «Тысячелетний сокол». Преследование на Хоте и в астероидах thumb|280px|Вейдер на Хоте. Альянс сбежал с Явина-4, и Вейдер отправил разведывательных дроидов в отдалённые части галактики, чтобы найти новую базу. Один из таких дроидов обнаружил базу «Эхо» на планете Хот. Адмирал Кендал Оззель навлёк на себя гнев Вейдера, когда нарушил скрытую атаку, выведя Эскадру Смерти очень близко к планете, что позволило Повстанцем обнаружить противника и включить планетарный щит, защищающий от орбитальных бомбардировок. Вейдер был вынужден начать наземную атаку, но её подготовка заняла много времени, которое использовали Повстанцы для побега. Вейдер пришёл в ангар когда «Тысячелетний сокол» улетал. Однако на нём был повреждён гипердвигатель, и Вейдер приказал захватить судно. Разбойной эскадрилье поручили задержать Имперский Флот над Хотом.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар 200px|thumb|left|Вейдер стоит над телом Ниды. Пока бойцы Вейдера искали «Сокол» в астероидах, лорд ситхов получил новое задание от Императора. Палпатин хотел, чтобы Вейдер поймал Люка Скайуокера, своего сына и пилота, уничтожившего Звезду Смерти. Палпатин не знал плана ученика, и Вейдер предложил перевести Люка на тёмную сторону Силы. Император согласился, отметив, что Люк будет «большим преимуществом». Также Палпатин задумывал свержение Вейдера при помощи нового ученика. Вейдер продолжил охоту на «Тысячелетнего сокола» и нанял наёмников для поимки. Поймать корабль также было приказано капитану Лорту Ниде. Во время голоконференции двадцати капитанов боевых кораблей Нида сообщил тёмному лорду ситхов, что «Тысячелетний сокол» появился на сенсорах «Мстителя». Голограмма Ниды постоянно прерывалась, и капитан решил, что если флот понёс потери, то «Тысячелетний сокол» давно разбился. Однако Вейдер думал иначе, и несмотря на потери он приказал продолжить поиски. В конце концов «Мститель» обнаружил Сокола и послал срочный сигнал на «Палач». Фирмус Пиетт, ставший преемником Оззеля, сообщил Вейдеру об успехе. «Мститель» нагнал грузовой корабль в системе Аноат, но Соло совершил дерзкий манёвр и спрятался за мостиком разрушителя. Тем временем Вейдер потребовал отчёта о преследовании. Нида приказал продолжить безрезультатные поиски, а сам полетел на шаттле TIE/sh на «Палач», чтобы лично извиниться перед Вейдером. Лорд ситхов отругал капитана, а затем, несмотря на все его мольбы, задушил. Дуэль на Беспине и последствия thumb|280px|Дарт Вейдер сражается с сыном на [[Беспине]] Люк отыскал Вейдера и сразился с ним. Не зная истинной сущности своего противника, слабо обученный Люк, как и предупреждали Йода и Оби-Ван, не был готов к поединку с могучим и опытным Вейдером, который в ходе боя отрубил ему правую руку. Там Вейдер открыл Люку тайну их родства. thumb|left|200px|Вейдер предлагает своему сыну воссоединиться с ним и править галактикой Люк отказался присоединяться к отцу и прыгнул в вентиляционную шахту. Вейдер нашел световой меч сына, некогда принадлежавший ему самому, и отсеченную руку. Трофеи он преподнес Палпатину, который хранил их в сокровищнице на Вейланде. Люк спасся от падения в газовую бездну планеты, зацепившись за коммуникационную антенну, и использовав Силу, вызвал Лею, которую в свою очередь спас Лэндо Калриссиан. Лея услышала его и вернулась за ним на «Тысячелетнем соколе». «Соколу» удалось уйти от флагмана Вейдера. Вейдеру удалось захватить Люка и на борту военной станции «Таркин», однако несколько предателей-офицеров организовали покушение на тёмного лорда, так что поединка не состоялось. Некоторое время постоянные неприятности не позволяли Вейдеру вплотную заниматься поисками Скайуокера. Двое его союзников — адмирал Харков и гранд-адмирал Заарин — оказались предателями: последний пытался на Корусанте похитить Палпатина (который намеренно притворялся беспомощным), однако Вейдер спас Императора, проявив поразительное мастерство управления TIE истребителем класса «Защитник». «Чёрное солнце» Ещё в 7 ДБЯ Вейдер вёл научно-исследовательскую работу на Фоллине. Его намерением было проведение испытаний по созданию биологического оружия. В результате несчастного случая произошло заражение всей области вокруг испытательного полигона. Мутировавшие бактерии, уничтожающие живую ткань, вырвались наружу. По приказу Вейдера область была стерилизована, то есть выжжена с орбиты смертоносными лучами, что повлекло гибель примерно 200 000 фоллинцев, включая семью главы криминальной группировки «Чёрное солнце» принца Ксизора. Среди погибших оказались мать, отец, брат, две сестры и трое дядей Ксизора. В глазах Империи смерть этих аборигенов была небольшой ценой, заплаченной за предотвращение смерти миллиардов жителей остальной части планеты и возможной межпланетной эпидемии. Однако принц так не считал — после этих событий Вейдер стал злейшим врагом Ксизора. С другой стороны, Вейдер, который чувствовал, что его положение при Императоре может пошатнуться из-за растущей благосклонности его хозяина к Ксизору, также испытывал чувство сильнейшей неприязни к последнему и даже организовал покушение на лидера одной из крупнейших криминальных группировок.Тени Империи На протяжении нескольких лет принц вынашивал планы мести Дарту Вейдеру, и в конце концов, в 4 ПБЯ, такая возможность представилась. Присутствуя при беседе Вейдера с Императором, Ксизор случайно узнал о существовании у Вейдера сына. Император выразил свои опасения, связанные с дальнейшим становлением юноши как джедая. Вейдер, в свою очередь, пообещал Императору привести к нему Люка, обращённого на Тёмную сторону либо собственноручно убить его. Ксизор заметил сомнения Вейдера, когда тот давал последнее обещание, и в этот момент у него родился план мести. Принц замыслил убить Люка, единственного кровного родственника тёмного повелителя, а заодно скомпрометировать Вейдера перед Императором. thumb|220px|Дарт Вейдер узнаёт правду о КсизореИ Ксизор, и Вейдер понимали, что Люк отправится на Татуин, чтобы спасти Хана Соло, замороженного в карбоните по заказу Джаббы Хатта и доставленного в его дворец. Тёмный повелитель внедрил в свиту Джаббы своего личного агента Джикса, а Ксизор, в свою очередь, организовал на Люка несколько покушений, между тем, все они оказались неудачными.Тени Империи, часть 2 Конфронтация с Ксизором нарастала. Вейдер подозревал, что тот работает только на себя и руками Империи уничтожает своих конкурентов, но у него не было неопровержимых доказательств. Между тем, охотникам за головами, нанятым Вейдером, удалось схватить Люка на Котлисе. Юноше не без помощи своих друзей удалось бежать из тюрьмы до прибытия на планету Вейдера. Мало того: уцелевшие охотники рассказали лорду ситхов, что существует ещё один заказ на Люка — точнее, на его мёртвое тело, и за этим заказом стоит «Чёрное солнце». Вейдер доложил об этом Императору, но тот по-прежнему не поверил словам ученика, обвинив в личной неприязни к принцу (либо сделал вид, что не поверил). Впрочем, Вейдер весьма прозрачно намекнул Палпатину, что «мальчишка ценнее для Империи, чем Ксизор». В конце концов, во время операции по освобождению Леи, фактически ставшей заложницей принца, Люк оказался в смертельной опасности. Ксизор уже собирался уничтожить юношу и его друзей, однако в этот момент вмешался Вейдер, напомнив Ксизору, что Император велел привести к нему мальчишку живым. Он предъявил принцу ультиматум, дав всего две минуты на размышление перед тем как сдаться. В противном случае тёмный повелитель пообещал криминальному лидеру взорвать его орбитальный дворец. Ксизор в бешенстве стал угрожать гневом Императора, который не простит Вейдеру такого самовольства, на что тот возразил, что в этот момент Ксизора уже не будет рядом, чтобы изложить свою точку зрения. Возможно, проигравший принц считал ниже своего достоинства сдаться Вейдеру, либо до конца не верил, что тот исполнит свою угрозу, однако тёмный повелитель примерно наказал Ксизора, без лишних эмоций обратив того в пыль вместе с роскошной космической резиденцией. Таким образом Вейдер уничтожил злейшего врага, и дал возможность Люку скрыться, чтобы иметь возможность встретиться с ним позднее и попытаться убедить присоединиться к Империи. Вернувшийся к концу противостояния фаворитов Император был вынужден согласиться с действиями тёмного повелителя (принц нарушил его прямой приказ). Ксизор был забыт, а Император пояснил, что всё происходит так как он предвидел: повстанцы угодили в западню, а Люку Скайуокеру не удастся избежать перехода на тёмную сторону. Возвращение на Светлую сторону 230px|thumb|Энакин Скайуокер спасает [[Люк Скайуокер|своего сына от Императора Палпатина]] Через 4 года после битвы при Явине, под руководством моффа Джерджеррода близилась к завершению постройка Звезды Смерти II. Вейдер наблюдал за последней стадией строительства и вскоре почувствовал Люка Скайуокера на борту челнока, движущегося на луну Эндора. На Эндоре Люк сам сдался имперским войскам, и его доставили к Вейдеру. Ситх ещё раз попытался убедить Люка присоединиться к Тёмной стороне, но на сей раз Вейдер уже руководствовался желанием защитить сына. Когда эта попытка потерпела неудачу, Вейдер забрал Люка к Императору Палпатину. Последний решительный бой между Люком Скайуокером и Дартом Вейдером произошел на борту второй Звезды Смерти в присутствии Императора. thumb|left|270px|Впервые в жизни Энакин видит сына своими собственными глазами. Люк попытался добраться до светлого начала, оставшегося от того, что некогда было Энакином Скайуокером. Когда Вейдер узнал, что у него есть дочь, он обещал склонить её на службу Тёмной стороне. Люка охватил страх за сестру. Используя свой гнев, он напал на Вейдера и в яростной схватке отрубил отцу руку. После этого, взглянув на собственную руку, Люк понял, что эта победа лишь приближает его к Тёмной стороне. Палпатин уговаривал Люка добить умирающего отца и присоединиться к темной стороне, но Люк отказался, и это помогло духу Энакина Скайуокера победить дух Дарта Вейдера. Палпатин атаковал Люка Силовой молнией. Корчась в муках, Люк молил своего отца о помощи. Вейдер своей оставшейся рукой поднял Императора и бросил его в шахту реактора Звезды Смерти, где тот взорвался в буре тёмных сил. thumb|Дух молодого Энакина приходит Люку во время празднования победы над Империей Вейдер был поражён мощью вспышки силы Палпатина, что вывело из строя его систему жизнеобеспечения. Он ненамного пережил Императора. В последние мгновения жизни он попросил Люка снять с него маску, чтобы увидеть сына собственными глазами. Вейдер снова обратился к светлой стороне Силы и стал Энакином Скайуокером, Избранным, принесшим баланс Силы, уничтожив Палпатина, отдав за это собственную жизнь. Дух Энакина явился обоим его детям — Люку на Эндоре и Лее на Бакуре, — а затем окончательно обрел покой. Пророчество Энакин Скайуокер, согласно древнему преданию, был избранным, способным восстановить равновесие Силы, уничтожив ситхов. На самом деле, по словам магистра Йоды, «пророчество могли неправильно истолковать» — Энакин восстанавливал равновесие при условии уничтожения практически всех джедаев, оставив с каждой стороны Силы одного учителя и одного ученика, что и было проделано, когда Приказ 66 был приведён в действие. Наследие thumb|left|230px|[[Кейд Скайуокер сражается с Вейдером в видении.]] В 35 ПБЯ, когда Люк Скайуокер чистил R2-D2, мастер-джедай случайно натолкнулся на голограмму Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, в которой Энакин говорил своей возлюбленной, что у него был сон о Падме, которая умирала в родах. Год спустя Люк также увидел ещё одну голограмму Энакина, убивающего джедаев в Храме джедаев. Немногим позже, во время Роевой войны, Люк смог увидеть смерть Падме. В другой голограмме, спроектированной R2-D2, было показано, как его отец применяет Удушье силы на Падме. В 137 ПБЯ, спустя много лет после смерти Люка, Энакин показался в видении Силы Кейду Скайуокеру, одному из своих потомков. В том видении он появился, когда перешёл на Тёмную сторону, затем превратился в Дарта Вейдера и сражался в поединке с Кейдом. После победы над Кейдом Вейдер снял шлем, показывая свое сожженное лицо, и предупредил Кейда об опасностях темной стороны. Вместо того, чтобы просто предостеречь о Тёмной стороне, Энакин предупредил своего потомка, что он должен контролировать свою ненависть и гнев, чтобы они не обернулись против него, как это случилось с Энакином в поединке с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Мустафаре. Силы и способности Энакин Скайуокер овладел присущими джедаям способностями, такими как предвидение, экстрасенсорика, гипноз, телекинез и прочими. 200px|thumb|Энакин Скайуокер. Во время обучения навыкам джедаев Энакин делал большие и стремительные успехи. По мере совершенствования он стал великолепно владеть световым мечом, передвигать любые предметы и овладел рядом мощным физических способностей: Силовой выпад, сила, ловкость, скорость, рефлексы, прыжок, удар, выносливость, меткость и прочие. Пика своего могущества Энакин мог достичь, уничтожив своего учителя Оби-Вана Кеноби. В порыве ярости он в одиночку уничтожил племя тускенов на Татуине, с не меньшей отвагой сражался с жителями Джеонозиса и дроидами на Большой арене. Уничтожив нескольких джедаев, включая самых юных, в Храме и обезглавив руководство КНС, Энакин начал питать тёмную сторону Силы. Однако поединок поставил всё на свои места — могущество юного ситха было неустойчивым. После ранения и заключения в доспехи физические способности Энакина сильно ослабли. Однако взамен этого он приобрёл удивительную силу. Мощное восприятие, объяснимое большим наличием мидихлориан в его организме, в последующее время также стало приумножаться. Дарт Вейдер мог чувствовать очень достоверно эмоции и чувства других на расстоянии, точно предсказывать даже самые невероятные события (в чём существенно превосходил Императора), имел серьёзное воздействие Силой на разум и сознание жертв. Тем не менее после перехода на тёмную сторону чаяния о безграничном могуществе стали для Вейдера мечтой в силу ряда причин. Самой известной и любимой его способностью является удушение силой на расстоянии. За кулисами Энакин Скайуокер, под своим ситским именем Дарт Вейдер, впервые появился в первом фильме оригинальной трилогии Звёздных Войн «''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». За историю франшизы он успел стать культовым персонажем и признанным лидером по популярности, по сути, лицом вселенной. Мода на внешность, стиль, манеры поведения, цитаты и пр. быстро разошлась по миру и породила множество разнообразных клише, переросшее сам фильм и связанную продукцию. Образ Дарта Вейдера стал желанным гостем на различных общественных мероприятиях, догоняя по популярности таких персонажей, как Дед Мороз или Санта-Клаус. Подражатели ставили фильмы (и продолжают это делать) практически всех жанров: как серьёзную приключенческую фантастику, так и комедии (один из ярчайших примеров - фильм ''Космические яйца) и даже совсем выходящие за рамки вещи, вроде порнографической продукции. Создание персонажа В Оригинальной трилогии Вейдер был сыгран Дэвидом Проузом и озвучен Джеймсом Эрлом Джонсом с использованием спецэффектов. Ставшие визитной карточкой побочные шумы от дыхания в скафандре имитировались при помощи водолазной маски с прикреплённым к ней микрофоном.Аудиокомментарий к фильму Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Начиная с пятого эпизода саги, в сценах сражений на световых мечах Проуза в роли Вейдера подменял известный каскадер и мастер фехтования Боб Андерсон. Для небольшой, но очень важной сцены в финале Возвращения джедая, в которой Люк Скайуокер снимает с Дарта Вейдера шлем и впервые видит лицо своего отца, был приглашен актер Себастьян Шоу. Он же сыграл призрака Энакина Скайуокера в заключительной сцене, однако в 2004 году лицо призрака-Шоу было цифровым способом заменено на лицо Хайдена Кристенсена, сыгравшего Энакина во втором и третьем эпизоде Саги. В данной же статье, среди заглавных изображений инфобокса оставлен кадр из первоначального издания, в качестве дани уважению Шоу. В 1999 году, в первом фильме трилогии приквелов, Скрытой угрозе, юного Энакина сыграл ребенок-актер Джейк Ллойд, которого в официальной локализации озвучил Игорь Семёнов. Канадский актер Хайден Кристенсен воплотил образ Энакина падавана и впоследствии джедая в Атаке клонов и Мести Ситхов. Кристенсен также был заинтересован в озвучке своего персонажа в [[Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)|полнометражном мультфильме 2008 года Войны клонов]], и последовавшим за ним сериале, однако не был приглашен на роль. Вместо него Энакина озвучил Мэтт Лантерн, а в русском дубляже - Андрей Зайцев, который также дублировал персонажа в эпизодах 2 и 3. У оригинальной трилогии было несколько переизданий, для каждого менялся актёрский состав русской озвучки. Так, в версии 1990 года Вейдера озвучивал Дмитрий Матвеев, в HD-переиздании 2006-2007 гг - Дальвин Щербаков, в ретконе 2010 года персонажа озвучивает Владимир Антоник. Для игры Star Wars: Empire at War и её дополнения Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption персонажа озвучивал актёр Скотт Лоуренс. В официальных локализациях Вейдер говорит голосом Олега Белова. В игре Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Дарта Вейдера озвучивал Мэтью Слоун. Официальные локализации дилогии The Force Unleashed не имеют озвучки, наиболее известен любительский голосовой перевод от студии КиНаТаН, где Вейдера, также как его ученика Галена Марека и Йоду, озвучивает Александр Чернов. Появления Как Энакин Скайуокер *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / novel / junior novelization *''Ready, Set, Podrace!'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''Anakin's Fate'' *''Anakin's Pit Droid'' *''Podrace!'' *''Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Anakin Skywalker: A Jedi's Journal'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' series **''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' **''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' **''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' **''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' **''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' **''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' **''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' **''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' **''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' **''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / novel / junior novelization *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' / novel / junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / novel / junior novelization *''Evil Eyes'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Omen'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Precipice'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Urchins'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Dear Anakin'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Blind Force'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' *''Уот Тамбор и поиски Священного глаза циклопа альбиноса'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Racer Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' video game *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' }} Как Дарт Вейдер *''История Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные Войны эпизод III: Месть Ситхов'' / новела / junior novelization *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Ночи Корусанта II: Street of Shadows'' *''Ночи Корусанта III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Звезда Смерти (роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Darth Vader's Mission: The Search for the Secret Plans'' *''Star Wars'' Mighty Chronicles *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' / novel / junior novelization / radio *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Mighty Chronicles *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' / novel / junior novelization / radio *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Darksaber'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' * *''In His Image'' * * * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Side Trip'' *''One Step Ahead'' * * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' * * * * *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Simple Tricks'' * *''Love Is a Warm Blaster'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Duty'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Prey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''First Impressions'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Trooper'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Fred Jawa'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''River of Chaos'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Free Memory'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' comics *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''The Other'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars'' NES game *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' NES game *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Super Star Wars'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars'' arcade game *''The Empire Strikes Back'' arcade game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' arcade game *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (1) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (2) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте jcouncil.net (3) *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте swgalaxy.ru *Энакин Скайуокер на сайте holonet.ru *Дарт Вейдер на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» Категория:Джедаи-посланники Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Генералы-джедаи Категория:Родившиеся в 42 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Гонщики на подах Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Инженеры Категория:Рабы Категория:Механики Категория:Семья Наберри Категория:Киборги Категория:Коммандеры-джедаи Категория:Лорды ситхов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Верховные главнокомандующие Галактической Империи Категория:Ситхи-мастера Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти II Категория:Персонал Звезды Смерти Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Джедаи-асы Категория:Самозванцы Категория:Поструусанские рыцари-джедаи Категория:Джедаи-повстанцы